Mi eterna razón
by RinPink Susaiyajin
Summary: Bulma y Vegeta se odian a muerte y aun peor por tener que trabajar juntos, pero algo inesperado pasa para que ellos se unan incondicionalmente. ¿Que habrá hecho Vegeta? ¿Que le sucederá a Bulma? Entren y descubranlo
1. Nuestro primer encuentro

Hola chicos, pues aquí les traigo otra de mis historias que a petición de muchos decidí al fin hacerla sobre Vegeta y Bulma. Espero les guste mucho mi fic y dejen sus Reviews. Se que aun tengo dos fic en progreso, pero creo poder con uno más n_n

**Capítulo I: Nuestro primer encuentro**

* * *

><p>Viajaba en su coche deportivo último modelo fabricado por su misma empresa, era él auto con tecnología más avanzada que cualquier otro, su compañía lo introdujo al mercado y tan enorme fue su éxito en ventas que la Capsule Corporation se había convertido en la industria distribuidora más grande e importante del mundo. Siendo una fábrica masiva productora de muchos artefactos y que otras empresas tenían que depender de esta para no caer en el fracaso.<p>

Iba conduciendo con su vista al frente y ambas manos sobre el volante del auto, timbró su teléfono dos o tres veces hasta que ella lo tomo y contestó.- Hola, buenos días.- respondió Bulma al tiempo que presionaba el freno para detener su coche frente a un semáforo que había colocado luz roja, siendo ella la primera de la fila de autos.- Hola Bulma, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó su amiga

Milk, ahora estoy muy bien, no es por ser grosera pero estoy en medio de un tráfico terrible y necesito llegar pronto a la oficina de papá porque hoy serán presentados los futuros socios al más reciente proyecto.- respondió Bulma al ver pasar el último coche frente a ella y luego girar con su auto a la izquierda después que el semáforo dio luz verde.

Lo siento Bulma es que…- y comenzó Milk a llorar a mares, no podía ni hablar del tremendo nudo que sentía en su garganta.

Milk, si quieres puedes ir a mi casa a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, pero ahora no puedo atenderte.- afirmó Bulma muy apenada por la situación y siguiendo el recorrido.

Pero, es que Gokuu, ahh,- siguió diciendo Milk sin prestar atención a las palabras de su amiga.

Bueno Milk, te veo entonces en mi oficina a las dos de la tarde allá podremos hablar con más tranquilidad, adiós.- diciendo eso colgó su teléfono, pero ella tuvo que voltear a ver hacía abajo al apagarlo ya que había olvidado su manos libres por la prisa con la que salió de su casa, en ese momento el semáforo se puso en rojo, estaba distraída hasta el momento en que la bola de aire de su auto se infló ante ella.

Se armó un gran alboroto por el accidente de transito que había ocurrido, salía humo por los laterales del capote del auto, un llanta se salió del eje y era un destrozo total. Bulma a como pudo se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta y salió del coche a ver que había sucedido, tambaleó un poco ya que quedo muy aturdida después del impacto, se sostuvo de la puerta del coche, su vista estaba nublada pero luego se normalizó y entonces pudo visualizar todo, ella se había saltado el alto y colisionó con otro auto de frente, la capucha, el parachoques frontal y las luces del otro vehículo estaban completamente destruidas, sin contar con los múltiples moretones en su cuerpo.

Vegeta bajo de su coche con un contusión en su frente que sangraba de apoco siendo causado al golpearse contra el parabrisas al momento que el otro auto lo embistió. Observó el automóvil y vio a la causante del accidente y se dirigió a ella.

Oye, estúpida mira lo que has hecho ¿En qué venías pensando? Eres una tonta.- fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca. Él era un hombre profesional y dueño de una gran empresa productora de motores antimateria que elaboraban para otra compañía dedicada a fabricar naves espaciales novedosas.

No me hables así imbécil, ciertamente tuve la culpa y responderé por ello, pero no vengas a insultarme cretino.- contestó a su defensa colérica la peliazul. ¡Amh!, pues que se había creído ese hombre para venir a hablarle así y mucho menos a insultarla de buenas a primeras.

¡Cállate! Mujer estúpida, ahora dime que puedes hacer al respecto o te demando.- aseguró Vegeta furioso

De pronto llegó la policía de transito a asegurar el perímetro y evitar otro accidente.- Se estacionaron tres patrullas alrededor de los autos chocados y pasaron una banda amarilla al contorno del lugar de los hechos.

Señorita, ¿es usted la dueña del auto color rojo?- preguntó un oficial dirigiéndose a Bulma

Sí, señor soy yo.- respondió ella

Tendrá que acompañarnos, me informan que usted infringió la ley y tendrá que responder por ello.- dijo el hombre

Si lo sé oficial, no es necesario que me lleve con usted, yo pagaré todos los gastos que sean necesarios.- afirmó Bulma confiada en su cuenta millonaria

¡Oh!, esta bien, entonces no habrá que llevar esto a tramites mayores.- respondió el oficial.-Me parece usted muy conocida.- comentó al verla más de cerca

Um, ¿Y quién cree usted que soy?- preguntó Bulma sintiéndose más tranquila por no tener que ir con el policía.

Se parece mucho a la heredera de la Corporation Capsule, yo no la conozco en persona pero si he visto muchas fotografías de ella en revista y periódicos.- afirmó el oficial mientras llenaba unos papeles.

Oigan ustedes que tanto hacen, necesito irme pronto y que esta endiablada mujer pague los destrozos, no pienso quedarme como si nada.- interrumpió Vegeta.

Tanto Bulma como el oficial ignoraron a Vegeta y siguieron con su conversación tan amena.- No me parezco, yo soy Bulma Briesf.- contestó con orgullo la mujer.

¡Oh, Dios!, es un placer señorita Bulma, jamás creí poder conocerla, es usted más hermosa en persona, creo que ya puede irse, no hay problema.- dijo halagadoramente el hombre y con una gran sonrisa

¡Deberás oficial! Muchas gracias con lo retrasada que estoy necesito llegar pronto a la empresa.- habló emocionada Bulma por haber salido sin daños mayores del caso.- Parece que ser famosa no sienta nada mal.- pensó al momento

Y a mi, ¿Quién va a pagarme todos los gastos?- preguntó evidentemente molesto Vegeta.

Ya, no hagas más escándalo, pasa por la Corporation Capsule para darte un cheque y asunto arreglado.- presumió Bulma.

De repente aparecieron de cuatro a seis camionetas de donde bajaron unos veinte reporteros con múltiples cámaras de video, grabadoras de vos, cámaras fotográficas y muchas otras cosas, ellos pertenecían a la cadena de canales de Japón y que siempre estaban tras las ocurrencias de la muchacha de cabellos azules futura única dueña de la Corporation Capsule. Comenzaron a formular un sin fin de preguntas y poner todos los lentes de las cámaras frente a ella, Vegeta y el oficial.

Bulma se apresuró a sacar las cosas de su coche para irse prontamente.

Venga por aquí señorita.- dijo el oficial, que amablemente sacó a Bulma del circulo de reporteros que se había formado a su alrededor, pasó entre ellos y él abrió la puerta de su coche policial para sacarla de ahí. Vegeta por su parte quedó atónito por el acosamiento de los periodistas. ¿Por qué perseguían a esa mujer? ¿Será que es famosa o será una loca fugitiva?.- Bueno, aquí la cosa era solucionar el problema del accidente y que ella tenía que cancelar por todos los arreglos de su convertible. Tomo sus pertenencias y espero que la grúa llegara por los autos.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el cabestre llego y ambos coches fueron llevados a un mecánico, después de verlos partir Vegeta pidió un taxi para irse rumbo a su importante reunión con los más grandes empresarios del mundo.

Al llegar la patrulla se detuvo frente al edificio donde estaba ubicada la empresa del padre de Bulma y se veía un gran letrero con el nombre de la compañía.- Muchas gracias por su ayuda oficial, le agradezco mucho.- dijo Bulma totalmente complacida.

El agente se marchó de ahí con una gran sonrisa. Ella se encaminó hacía el edificio y al entrar como todos los día, los empleados le saludaban respetuosamente.- Buenos días señorita Bulma, ¿Cómo esta hoy señorita?- eran los saludos de siempre y al entrar a su oficina le seguía su secretaria diciéndole todo lo que debía hacer y atender.

Ya estoy cansada de tanta seriedad en mi vida, quiero algo más, quiero salir a disfrutar la vida, es cierto que me encanta inmiscuirme en cada proyecto nuevo pero necesito salir y no estar viviendo esta monótona situación.- pensaba mientras la secretaria habla de cada reunión, lugar al que ir, contratos que firmar y muchas otras cosas.

Maron, deja mi agenda en el escritorio yo leeré después todas las cosas pendientes.- ordenó a su asistente.- Quería, no, necesitaba estar a solas y analizar lo sucedido hace unas horas. Estaba tan pensativa que no prestaba atención a nada hasta cuando fue invadida por un apasionado beso de su novio.

¿Cómo amaneciste hoy mi amor?- preguntó Yamsha al separarse de ella.

Digamos, que bien.- respondió desanimada mientras iba al escritorio y tomaba un cigarrillo

¿Qué? Paso algo, te noto algo triste y melancólica.- comentó el muchacho

No es nada que este fuera de mi alcance, hoy tuve un accidente y lo peor es que fue mi culpa, bueno no del todo mía.- dijo al recordar que por venir hablando con Milk ella se distrajo.

Cuéntame que sucedió.- decía Yamsha al momento en que se sentó en un sofá e invitándola con un gesto a que ella también tomara asiento

No es gran cosa, solo que aparté la vista un momento del camino y me salté el semáforo en rojo lo que provocó que chocara con un auto, pero ya arreglé todo y parece que el caso tenía solución.- terminó de decir sin ánimos al colocarse a lado de su novio y fumándose el cigarro.

Debiste avisarme para poder estar contigo, cuanto lo siento no haber estado allí.- dijo el chico mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos

Y que te parece si vamos a divertirnos al parque.- propuso alegremente el joven

Yamsha, en media hora tengo una reunión, no creo poder salir hoy a ninguna parte, estaré ocupada todo el día.- comentó la peliazul

Está bien Bulma será en otra ocasión. Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, te veo luego.- dijo él al darle un beso de despedida a su chica y salir de la oficina

Bulma volvió a quedar pensativa, aunque sospechaba que Yamsha tenía planes con otra mujer y por eso no rogó por estar con ella, además no podía sacar de su cabeza al hombre con quien colisionó, no sabía porque pero desde que lo vio el estaba a cada momento en su mente.- Méndigo hombre, ¿Cómo se atrevió a hablarme así?- repasaba los hechos una y otra vez.

Señorita Bulma.- habló Maron.- Todos los empresarios la están esperando en la sala de juntas, su padre aviso que llegaría un poco tarde porque tubo pequeños problemas con el prototipo anaeróbico de una nave, así que usted tendrá que dirigir la reunión mientras el se incorpora después.

Esta bien, enseguida iré.- dijo más alegre por el nuevo diseño de planos para crear la aeronave más veloz del mundo y que revolucionaría la manera de viajar.

Al llegar ella llevaba consigo cientos de bocetos con croquis arquitectónicos del proyecto, entró sin voltear a ver a nadie y se dirigió al frente, colocó los planos sobre una mesa y observó la carpeta que contenía toda la información de los esquemas, la abrió y saco de ella unos cuantos contratos para que fuesen firmados en caso que llegaran a un acuerdo mutuo con las demás compañías. Se colocó al frente y todas las miradas de los hombres estaban sobre la chica, ella siendo la única mujer captaba toda la atención y es que a pesar de ser bonita era realmente inteligente y multimillonaria. Existían los casos en que ella no sabía si alguien se le acercaba a tratar de establecer amistad por su dinero, por su belleza o por su persona.

Cuando tenía todo listo levantó la vista para observar los futuros socios de su empresa y cuan fue su sorpresa, ahí al medio se encontraba el hombre con quien esta mañana había tenido el accidente.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin:<strong> Bien, aquí les dejo una nueva historia, espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews, n_n, poco a poco descubrirán el porque del tema de mi fic, jajaja, chain.


	2. El nuevo auto

Hola, espero les guste y comenten n_n

Gracias por sus reviews a LadyBriesf18, gaviluVB, Sofy2011 y diida.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II: El nuevo auto<strong>

Ahí estaba él con la mirada recorriendo el cuerpo de la loca mujer que hizo su auto añicos, no le entraba a la cabeza la idea que la chica fuera la heredera de la Corporation Capsule, ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?, cuando todos los reporteros la invadieron con múltiples preguntas en el lugar del accidente.- Ella lo observó sin poder creerlo, no podía ser que el mundo fuera tan grande y a la vez minúsculo para que él estuviera en su empresa y peor aun, siendo uno de los futuros socios, nada podía ser peor en este día que posiblemente se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.- Sí que el universo es pequeño.- pensó ella para luego comenzar a explicar lo del nuevo proyecto.

Buenos días señores, bienvenidos a la empresa la Corporation Capsule, espero y no tengan inconvenientes en que yo dirija la junta y a la vez pido una disculpa en nombre de mi padre el científico Briefs, no podrá asistir hasta dentro de una hora por un pequeño contratiempo que tuvo que atender. Espero y el nuevo proyecto les interese como a nosotros para poder trabajar en él.- Bulma hablaba sin temor frente a los 9 hombres reunidos, ella era una experta en la materia y les demostraría que tan excelente era el diseño de su reciente producto.

Se trata de crear un motor conjugado sobre bases antimateria de ligera densidad, con triple encendido de magnitudes colaterales y en los cilindros que se incorporarán dos bujías con el motor servido por dos magnetos e infrarrojos interconectados con el sistema eléctrico de propulsión- Así tendrá una rápida respuesta externa para elevar las nave a la cual se le colocará, con el sistema que no se cambiará siendo un motor aeronáutico refrigerado por una solución sintética para que la velocidad se alcance en unos 0.54 segundos.- explicó mientras mostraba los planos colocados en un retroproyector.- Miró fijamente a cada hombre para analizar sus expresiones y simplemente miró aceptación por parte de ellos, había logrado convencerlos a todos.- Sin duda, soy una genio.- se adulaba así misma para luego posar su vista sobre Vegeta, quien no demostraba expresión alguna, pero decidió seguir con su explicación.- Cómo se conseguirá aumentar la velocidad de las turbinas, esto no afectará en cada cilindro conteniendo el combustible; es decir; podrá mantenerse sin tener gastos mayores de gas y viajará a una velocidad admirable.- terminó de hablar.

Y si la aerodinámica de la base falla ¿Cómo podría revertirse? - preguntó seguro Vegeta, sacando un supuesto fallo en el producto.

La peliazul reaccionó rápidamente.- Ese hombre no podría ser más listo y su proyecto tendrá que ser perfecto.- pensó antes de contestar.- No puede revertirse, simplemente basta con contrarrestar el calibre neutral del sistema eléctrico mediante el panel de control de la nave y bastará para mantener la velocidad constante.

¿Y si la calibración baja en casos de cortocircuito, como reaccionará?- interrogó nuevamente.

Te aseguro que no fallará, puesto que los cables unidireccionales están recubiertos de una aleación metalizada por cobre texturizado.- contestó al debate del hombre.

¡Umh! No se te escapa nada ¿verdad?- habló con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

Nada está fuera de mi alcance.- respondió ella.

Una última pregunta para firmar ese contrato, ¿Cuánto tardarás en hacer el prototipo?- dijo definitivamente.

Dame un mes para tenerlo.- respondió a lo que los demás voltearon a ver a la pareja en pleno debate, y admirados por el tiempo que se tomaría la chica para elaborar el motor.

Un mes es demasiado tiempo.- afirmó molesto.

Un mes será, pero estará listo para pruebas porque se encontrará dispuesto en la nave.- aseguró la peliazul.

Lo pensó un momento, el tiempo era realmente bueno y el proyecto resultaba ser ingenioso en realidad.- Esta bien, dame ese contrato lo firmaré.- habló convencido y satisfecho.

Esta unión entre dos empresas realmente grandes les beneficiaría a ambos, puesto que si lograban hacer realidad todo lo diseñado, el producto se vendería a millares y las compañías más ricas productoras de aviones los comprarían para poder darles uso y ser los primeros en ofrecer un viaje rápido a las aerolíneas de vuelo de todo el mundo.

Todos los socios firmaron el contrato ante las prórrogas estipuladas. Vegeta se levantó de su asiento para irse de allí una vez acordado todo. Una nueva empresa con 6 socios, una compañía unida y dos accionistas veteranos de la industria surgía para ser más poderosa y derrocar a aquellas que no tenían presupuestos suficientes para lanzarse a elaborar nuevos productos de tan altos costos y de excelente calidad.

El científico entró a la sala y observó que todos habían firmado el contrato.- Vaya hija, desde ahora dejaré en tus manos todas las estipulaciones.- dijo sonriente por el logro total de Bulma.

Gracias papá. Si me disculpas tengo que atender otros compromisos.- afirmó la peliazul antes de salir de sala de juntas llevando consigo todos los diseños y los contratos firmados.

Al entrar en su oficina se dirigió a guardar los papeles en el archivador y al darse la vuelta, Vegeta estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y mirándole fijo.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, nadie puede hablar con migo sin pedir una cita antes, ¿Acaso no te dijo nada mi secretaria? - dijo enojada por el atrevimiento de él.

Secretaria, ¡Já!, ¿Cuál secretaria?- comento divertido.

Bulma se apresuró a ver afuera de su oficina donde estaba colocado el escritorio de Maron.- ¡Maldita sea!, Maron ¿Dónde estas?, otra vez se fue, ya verá cuando regrese, esta es la última vez que se va antes de la hora de su salida, tendré que despedirla.- renegó Bulma.- Su secretaria siempre se escapaba antes para irse a ver con cualquiera de sus citas, estaba harta de tanta irresponsabilidad y ya no la soportaría más.

¿Y qué quieres?- interrogó irritada acomodando varias papeles que estaban regados en el escritorio.

Solo vengo a decirte que mi auto y el tuyo ya están en reparación y necesito que me brindes uno durante arreglan el que tú destrozaste.- dijo seriamente.

¿Qué? ¿Esto es una broma? No voy a darte ningún auto.- afirmó enojada.

Lo harás, o demando esta empresa.- amenazó Vegeta.

Bulma se rió ante el comentario.- No puedes hacer eso, ahora eres parte de ella.- dijo burlona.

¿Qué?, la mujer había encontrado un bache en su comentario para burlarse, no podía dejar esto así, siempre el que salía ganando era él, aunque esto se tratara solamente de una batalla verbal jamás se daba por vencido y ella no podía dejarle sin habla ni una respuesta contraproducente.

¡Cállate!, puedo hacer que tu empresa se valla a la basura si yo me lo propongo, perder unos cuantos millones invertidos en este proyecto no me afectan ni en lo más mínimo.- comentó con causticidad.

Inténtalo si puedes y dime de una buena vez la verdadera intensión para lo que viniste, no me hagas perder el tiempo.- dijo la peliazul.

¡Umh!, ya no quiero seguir con discusiones tontas, mejor dame un auto, yo no puedo andar en transporte público, soy dueño de una de las empresas más grandes y no me rebajaré a viajar en autobús no estoy bromeando.- comentó con determinación.

¡Ash!, pero que más, está bien te lo daré, pero solo lo usarás mientras el tuyo esté en reparación ¿De acuerdo?- comentó con resignación Bulma.

Vaya, esto fue más fácil de lo que pensé ¡Já!, pero que te quede claro que no quiero cualquier auto.- afirmó formándose en su rostro una sonrisa por la victoria conseguida.

Cualquier cosa para que me dejes en paz loco. Sígueme, iremos a la bodega situada en el sótano, ahí disponemos de muchos autos nuevos que saldrán muy pronto a la venda, sí que serás afortunado de estrenar uno último modelo.

Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor y Bulma pulsó el botón que llevaba el sótano. Iban en silencio, a ninguno se le ocurría un tema de conversación, estaba lo del accidente, pero Vegeta no podía hablar de eso ahora si quería conseguir un auto nuevo. Ella en cambió podría comentar sobre el proyecto, aunque no resultaba buena idea ya que él buscaría un medio para parecerle ver algún detalle malo que tal vez pudo pasar por alto.- Cada quién pensando en lo suyo parecía la mejor opción, por lo que siguieron sin articular palabra ninguno de los dos.

En el laboratorio de la compañía colocado a la par de esta, trabajaban unos científicos en una cura para un virus nuevo, que surgía de la fusión de dos bacilos de las actiniaria emergentes de los mares tropicales del caribe.- Pásame el ácido acético.- dijo uno de ellos que estaba preparando una mezcla para hacerle una prueba in vitro al dichoso virus.- Haber ¿Cuál será?- se preguntó el novato científico al observar varias botellas del mismo color en la mesa.- ¡Tomaré esta!- pensó.- Se la paso al otro y este colocó unas cinco gotas en el tubo de ensayo que contenía una sustancia para la disociación química. Cinco segundos bastaron para que la amalgama de líquido comenzara a hacer erupción.- ¿Qué sustancia me diste tonto?- fue lo único que el hombre pudo decir antes de la tremenda explosión que surgió del laboratorio, provocando que las luces de toda la instalación del edificio fallaran. Todo el lugar tembló fuertemente acompañado de un alto ruido ensordecedor.

¡Hay!, ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Bulma, que del susto hasta se tiró a abrazar a Vegeta.

No lo sé.- atinó a responder él.- Ambos seguían aun en el ascensor.

Toda la gente corrió fuera del edificio a través de las escaleras y de los pasajes de escape, toda la aglomeración de personas que salía fuera de las instalaciones observaba a la policía y cuerpo de bomberos que llegaban a poner orden al desastre.

Noo.- gritó Bulma.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Vegeta.

Es que parece que acabo de descubrir que soy claustrofóbica, me enferma estar atrapada en un lugar tan pequeño.- comentó alterada.

¡Bah!, nada pasará aquí tonta.- contestó él malhumorado.

Bulma rió ante esto.- Ella solamente estaba tratando de bromear con él, le parecía muy serio y siempre estaba enojado, como si la vida no fuera un regalo sino más bien una maldición.- ¿Porqué actuaba así?, No, que cosas pienso, no debe importarme la vida de este sujeto.- se corrigió en su mente la peliazul.

¿Ahora como saldremos de aquí mujer?- preguntó Vegeta.

Ah, no nos hemos presentado como es debido, mi nombre es Bulma Briefs, heredera de la Corporation Capsule, así ya no me llamaras por "mujer", ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo ella.

Vegeta Ji.- contestó secamente.

De repente las luces volvieron a encenderse y el ascensor comenzó a moverse.

Quizá pusieron en marcha la planta generadora de energía.- comentó Bulma.

Llegaron a su destino y uno de los empleados avisó a Bulma lo sucedido, pero que su padre el científico Briefs ya había controlado la situación. Bulma suspiró aliviada y siguió con lo suyo. Caminaron unos cuantos pasajes hasta llegar a una puerta de gran altura, ahí introdujo la clave de acceso y la puerta cedió. Ambos entraron y las luces iluminaron el lugar. Era un gran sótano que disponía de dos niveles. En el primero estaban unos aviones y naves en las cuales actualmente Bulma trabajaba y en la segunda planta se encontraban los coches, dispuestos por marca y año. Subieron por las gradas y Vegeta observó unas veinte filas de coches muy modernos, de estilos inimaginables y de infinidad de modelos.

Elige pronto que tengo que ir a ver lo que ha sucedido.- comentó Bulma.

Vegeta se paseo por entre los autos observando las camionetas, luego los carros cerrados de lujo y por último los de carrera. Observó cada uno de ellos y se detuvo frente a uno color negro.- ¿Qué año es este?- preguntó dirigiendo su vista a la peliazul, que yacía hablando por teléfono.

Si Yamsha ya te dije que el resto de la tarde la pasaré con Milk en su casa.- comentó a su novio.- Pero Bulma, tenía muchas ganas de pasar contigo la tarde.- contestó en tono suplicante el muchacho.- He dicho que no, es mi última palabra, mañana estaré libre todo el día.- respondió ella ante las súplicas.- Pues mañana no quiero verte.- dijo encaprichado el joven.- Mejor para mí.- contestó ella al momento de cortar la llamada.

Disculpa Vegeta, ¿Qué decías?- preguntó.

¿Qué año es este?- repitió la pregunta.

Ese es el último modelo construido este año, saldrá a la venta el próximo.- afirmó la peliazul.

Vegeta abrió la puerta del coche y se introdujo en él para mirarlo por dentro, Bulma se sentó en el asiento de pasajeros.

Oye, si este va a ser mi auto no quiero que subas a él.- comentó burlón Vegeta.

Si yo quiero será tuyo.- retó ella.- Mejor dime que más quieres saber sobre él.

Veo que sabes de esto.- dijo él en el mismo tono que antes.

Pues que creías, yo lo sé todo.- habló exagerada y enorgullecida.

Tal vez, pero no sabes manejar.- afirmó Vegeta manteniendo la burla.- Dime sus características.

Ella decidió omitir tal comentario y continuar con lo demás.- Es un auto con kilometraje cero y alcanza velocidades de hasta 560 kilómetros por hora, tiene un motor con full injection y timón de doble cabezal, el tanque de combustible posee…

Con eso me conformo.- interrumpió Vegeta.- Me quedo con él.

Está bien, pero quiero que lo devuelvas tal y como te lo he entregado, sin un rasguño o tú pagaras el arreglo.- terminó de decir la chica.

Si, así será, no soy un demente que va por la calle sin la vista al frente.- se burló nuevamente.

Bulma salió del auto no aguantando más su cólera y se desató ante esto yendo a parase frente a él que aun permanecía dentro del coche.- ¡Ya es suficiente idiota!.- gritó por todo lo alto.- Me tienes hasta los límites, si no te he dicho nada es por que sé que tuve la culpa, pero eso no te da el derecho de seguirte burlándote cuantas veces quieras imbécil pedazo de animal.- dijo tomando el aire que le hacía falta a sus pulmones.

Dame las llaves.- dijo él serenamente.

No cambies el tema. ¡Ash!, no se como se me ocurrió dejarte firmar ese contrato.- comentó.

¿De que hablas?- interrogó él.

Es que tu firmaste el contrato para unir a ambas empresas, no eres un simple accionista.- ¿Qué no leíste lo que decía bajo tu nombre?, ¡Já! Con razón decías demandar a esta compañía.- afirmó Bulma.

¿No?, no puede ser, yo creí firmar para ser un socio.- Cómo pude ser tan idiota y no leer entre líneas.- Deshagamos el acuerdo.- comentó él al salir del auto.

Eso es imposible, esto es una industria seria Vegeta, tendría que poner en marcha un gran proceso para eso que por poco se llevaría unos dos meses. Lo que te queda es venir todos los días.- le decía en tanto buscaba las llaves del auto en un estante.

¿Y para que tengo que venir?- preguntó desconociendo la respuesta totalmente.

Eres un experto en dinámica aplicada, así que tendrás que ayudar en esto, aunque yo tenga que construir todo, tú tendrás que verificar la ingeniería aplicada al motor.- dijo tratando de razonar con él.

Vegeta había quedado en shock, ¿Cómo no leyó entre líneas?- Esto es absurdo, su empresa liada a la de la loca mujer, no podía ser así y más que tendrá que trabajar todos lo días con ella. No creía soportar escucharla durante un mes, mientras construían el prototipo.- se maldijo en su mente una y otra vez por su estupidez.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin:<strong> Espero les guste y dejen sus Reviews, Jajaja, ¿Cómo le hará Vegeta para sobrevivir un mes a la chillona vos de Bulma? ¿Qué hará cuando conozca al acosador novio de ella? Será hasta el próximo capi, chain n_n.


	3. El Adversario

Holita, n_n gracias por sus reviews a sweetgilda, sanbriefsharuno, BulmaLady, Shar attack, diida, fantor2000, Sofy2011 y gabiluVB.

Les pido mil disculpas por el atraso en la actualización, prometo que no volverá a pasar, salvo que me encuentre demasiado ocupada con las tareas de la Uni Ok.

Espero les guste y disfruten leyendo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III: El Adversario<strong>

¡Maldita mi suerte!, ¡maldita mujer!, ¡maldita la hora en que tuve que firmar ese contrato!.- renegaba internamente Vegeta mientras conducía a su apartamento después de haber salido de la Capsule Corporation.- Tendré que presentarme mañana, no puede ser, ah.

Vegeta llegó al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento y entró al aparcamiento con su auto estacionándolo ahí, subió hasta el séptimo piso, entró a la residencia y fue directamente a darse una buena ducha con agua fría.

Bulma, Bulma es su nombre, ¡Hay! Pero en demonios pienso, creo que el golpe contra el parabrisas me afectó bastante.- se regañó mientras se bañaba.- ¡Ah!, duele mucho tendré que curarme.- aseguró y es que para nada le gustaba visitar a los médicos.

Pasó el resto de la mañana y también parte de la tarde, Bulma se dirigía a casa de Milk en otro coche que eligió para usarlo durante arreglaban el suyo ya que su amiga no se apareció en la empresa. Milk se encontraba fuera de la casa sentada en un juego de jardín tomando el té como acostumbraba.- ¿Bulma?- se preguntó la chica al ver bajar a su amiga de un auto que ella desconocía.

Hola Milk, lamento haberte tratado así esta mañana aunque te mereces más.- comentó la peliazul al acercarse para darle un abrazo.

¿Por qué me dices eso?- preguntó desconcertada la muchacha.

No sabes lo que tuve que pasar, ash, por tu culpa Milk.- acusó la peliazul.

Pero dime entonces ¿Que hice yo y que es lo que te sucedió?- dijo la joven.- Pero ven siéntate.- ofreció.

Hay solo de recordarlo, tuve que lidiar con un loco engreído, con mal genio y tarado, hay, no sé cómo pude permitir que nuestras empresas se unieran.- hablaba sin parar Bulma en tanto tomaba asiento.

Cálmate te vas a infartar, cuéntame despacio lo que te pasó por qué no te entiendo nada, para empezar ¿Quién es ese loco de mal genio?- preguntó Milk.

Se llama Vegeta y esta mañana tuve un accidente automovilístico por ir hablando contigo.- acusó nuevamente la chica.

Perdona Bulma, pero bueno sígueme contando.- dijo Milk tomando un sorbo a su taza de té.

Choqué destrozando su auto y el muy estúpido me reclamó todo el santo día echándome en cara que no sabía conducir un auto y encima tuve que prestarle uno de nuestros coches, pero lo peor es que ahora su empresa y la de papá son una sola compañía y, y, y tengo que trabajar con el imbécil todos los días.- explicó la peliazul casi al borde del llanto.

Tranquila Bulma eso ya se arreglará, lo bueno en todo esto es que no te pasó nada.- la consolaba su amiga.

Tú crees, voy a tener que trabajar con el tipo durante un mes, un largo mes, treinta y un días, 744 horas, 44,640 minutos, 2,678,400 segundos, todos los días tendré que verlo y no sabes lo difícil que es contenerme para no insultarlo a cada que me hace un comentario.- dijo Bulma totalmente desesperada tomando aire después de tan largo desahogo.

Te entiendo, pero no puedes hacer nada ya, lo único que te queda es resignarte y calmarte porque si así te pones ahorita que ni has comenzado a trabajar con él, peor aun cuando lo tengas que hacer.- terminó de decir la chica.

Bulma le dedicó una mirada asesina a Milk, y es que nadie la comprendía por el mal momento por el que estaba atravesando, pero lo que más le torturaba era que su padre ni tenía la más remota idea en los chascos en los estaba metida.- Y no te he dicho la peor noticia, hoy el laboratorio explotó y eso acarreará más gastos de los que ya tenemos.- expuso triste.

No te quejes Bulma, tú puedes gastar millones y eso ni se ve afectado ni en la más mínima parte a tú infinita cuenta bancaria.- dijo sonriendo la joven.

Ahhh.- suspiró resignada.- Mejor cuéntame lo que no podías esperar para decirme.- comentó Bulma.

¡Ah, sí! Te vas a poner muy contenta, ¡Goku y yo vamos a ser padres!- gritó poniéndose de pie Milk.

¿Qué?, pero que feliz ha de estar Goku y yo voy a ser tía.- dijo emocionada Bulma. Y es que ella ha sido como una hermana para Goku, siempre se han llevado bien, él la ha protegido toda la vida y la ha defendido de todos protegiéndola de cualquiera que se acercaba a ella para dañarla.

Y no sabes, ya me hice la ultrasonografía y será barón.- confesó la muchacha.

Felicidades Milk.- decía la peliazul mientras le daba un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo.

Vegeta por su parte se encontraba en su departamento revisando la copia del contrato que esa mañana había firmado, el tratado estipulaba que tendría que presentarse todos los día a las nueve de la mañana en la Corporation Capsule y quedarse ahí hasta que la encargada de construir el prototipo del proyecto saliera de trabajar.- No sabía cómo le iba hacer para lidiar con la muchacha gritona y vulgar durante tanto tiempo hasta obtener los resultados, pero de algo si estaba seguro, ese invento los llevaría a ganar millones y beneficiaría a ambas compañías ahora unidas.

Y dime Bulma, ¿Ya fuiste a pasar la consulta con el doctor?- preguntó un tanto preocupada Milk sirviéndole una taza de té a su amiga.

No, aun no.- contestó.

Tus síntomas podrían emporar y debes saber lo que te está pasando.- comentó inquieta la chica.

No te preocupes no es nada.- respondió Bulma tomando su bebida.

Al menos deberías comentárselo a tus padres, eso puede ser algo serio y no quiero ser yo quien tenga que intervenir y avisar a tu papá lo que te está sucediendo, además no querría ver a mi amiga enferma por su terquedad.- advirtió intranquila Milk.

No te atrevas, seré yo quien decida cuando decirles.- contestó la peliazul.

Así se pasaron toda la tarde hablando de lo acosador, mentiroso e infiel que podía ser Yamsha y de las tantas cosas que Milk tenía que comprar para el esperado bebé.

Se hizo de noche y Bulma iba conduciendo, estaba por llegar a su casa cuando tuvo un ligero mareo y comenzó a ver el camino borroso desviándola de la carretera, pero así como vino pasó y pudo detener el auto a la orilla de una banqueta.- No sé que me estará pasando últimamente.- pensó tomando con ambas manos su cabeza y masajeándola.

Al día siguiente Bulma caminaba en dirección a su oficina y Maron la seguía como todas las mañanas indicándole todo lo que tenía que hacer en el transcurso del día, su agenda era demasiado larga y nunca terminaba de atender asuntos relacionados con la empresa.- Maron linda, no quiero parecer altisonante contigo, pero ayer te fuiste temprano como siempre lo haces y temo que tendré que despedirte.- dijo sin más rodeos la peliazul.

Pero, pero yo, ah.- comenzó a balbucear Maron.

Nada de excusas Maron, ya te deje pasar demasiadas cosas y no puedo seguir siendo condescendiente contigo, en está empresas hay reglas y debes respetarlas como todos los demás, no seguiré permitiendo que hagas lo que tú quieras, ya lo he dicho estas despedida puedes recoger tus cosas y me haces entrega de mi agenda.- terminó de decir Bulma ya en un tono enfadado.

Está bien Bulma, pero luego no te quejes.- comentó en forma amenazante al entregarle la agenda para luego salir de ahí.

Maron fue a su escritorio totalmente enojada.- ¡Já!, que se ha creído esta estúpida ya verá como se arrepentirá de lo que me ha hecho.- pensó malvadamente recogiendo todas sus pertenencias para largarse para siempre de la compañía.

El reloj marcaba las nueve y media de la mañana, Bulma seguía en su oficina tomando una taza de café como era su hábito, se sentó un momento en el sofá cruzando la pierna dejándola al descubierto por la abertura de lado que tenía su minifalda, recostó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos para poder descansar. Se mostraba molesta, enojada por todo lo que le estaba pasando, primero lo de su novio, luego el problema del accidente y por encima tener que tratar con el arrogante tipo todos los días y encima Yamsha, la vida no podía traerles más problemas, al menos eso parecía.

A los treinta y cinco minutos Vegeta hizo su acto de aparición, llevó consigo su computadora portátil y un segundo traje para cambiarse al salir de sus horas laborales, nunca le había gustado la idea de vestir formal con esos estúpidos sacos y corbatas. Entró a la oficina de la peliazul encontrándola provocativamente sentada.- No se supone que ya deberías estar trabajando, así nunca terminarás de construir el motor.- dijo al ingresar y cerrar la puerta.

La muchacha abrió sus ojos para ver quien la interrumpía.- ¡Ah! Vegeta.- dijo al visualizarlo.

¿Esperabas a alguien más?- preguntó.

De hecho sí, pero ya no importa puedes ir tomando esos planos y llevarlos al sótano.- comentó señalando los papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.- Tus pertenencias puedes dejarlas aquí en mi oficina.- comentó al pararse del sofá dejando su taza de café en un mueble.

¿Al sótano?- exclamó interrogante el joven.

Sí, ahí es donde trabajo en mis proyectos, pero si no quieres llevarlos lo haré yo, no importa que hayas venido solo a observar.- confesó la peliazul con malhumor.

Bueno, está bien, solo espero que así como hablas trabajes.- afirmó divertido al guardar su laptop y el maletín con su cambio de vestimenta en un cajón.

¡Cállate tonto!- gritó Bulma tomando entre sus brazos aquel innumerable remero de papeles.

Vegeta ni se inmutó para ayudarla, solo se limitó a seguirla a través de los pasillos.- No es más cómodo ir por el ascensor.- comentó molesto.

Si claro, si tú quieres ir por ahí está bien, solo que la energía aun no se establece después del accidente en el laboratorio y puede que te quedes atorado como nos sucedió ayer.- afirmó Bulma.

Ambos siguieron descendiendo por las escaleras y llegaron al sótano varios minutos después.- Comenzaremos por construir el panel de control que manejará la parte aerodinámica del motor, así que voy a empezar a ensamblar los nano chip para este.- explicó ella colocando algunos diseños en una mesa.- Ahora espérame aquí.- dijo yendo hacia un cuarto del lado derecho del sótano.

Vegeta se quedó revisando aquellos garabatos escritos en los planos, parecían diseños extremadamente avanzados y hubieron algunos términos que no consiguió entender por completo a pesar de que él era un experto en dinámica aplicada. La peliazul regresó diferente, ya no traía ese traje de empresaria, venía vestida tan cómoda como podía, se había puesto un short súper corto, una camisa de tirantes, tenis, y el cabello se lo había recogido en una media cola.

Vaya, si que te ves rara.- dijo él con una sonrisa burlona.

Ja-ja, ¿Qué gracioso no?, por si no lo sabías yo soy una chica bellísima, inteligente y rica, cualquier hombre que yo quisiera caería rendido a mis pies, todos desean que yo sea su novia, es lógico que tú me veas rara porque a lo mejor jamás has visto a alguien tan hermosa como yo.- dijo orgullosa la peliazul.

Para comenzar sí he visto mujeres hermosas y mucho más que tú, te llevan por encima demasiado y en segundo suponiendo que si tienes algo de belleza todo lo arruina tu mal carácter mujer.- comentó divertido Vegeta.

No me importa lo que tu pienses pedazo de animal insensible, para que lo sepas yo…- decía Bulma cuando fue interrumpida.

¡Bulma mi amor!, pase a buscarte por la oficina pero no te encontré y sospeché que te encontrabas aquí.- dijo Yamsha dándole un abrazo a la muchacha.

Hola cielo.- contestó correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Vengo a llevarte a mi departamento Bulma.- dijo insinuante el joven.

Lo siento Yamsha no podré salir contigo, estoy por comenzar a trabajar en el nuevo proyecto y no puedo. Mira te presento al dueño de la compañía Oxforstale, la empresa que se fusionó con la nuestra.- dijo Bulma presentando a Vegeta.

Hola mi nombre es Yamsha.- decía el joven mientras ofreció su mano en señal de saludo.

Si.- fue la única respuesta que dio Vegeta dándose la vuelta y alejándose de la pareja.

¿Pero qué le pasa a este sujeto?- exclamó Yamsha.

Déjalo es un maleducado, pero ahora es mejor que te vayas no puedo atenderte por el momento.- comentó Bulma.

Yamsha suspiró resignado, cuando su novia se proponía trabajar sin distracciones sobre un nuevo proyecto no había nadie que la hiciera separarse de su labor, ocurrieron casos en los cuales él no la vio durante semanas, se estaba acostumbrando a la actitud de ella pero sin lugar a dudas su paciencia se extinguía de a poco.

Bueno Bulma, esta noche iré a tú casa, espero allá puedas atenderme mejor.- rezongó enojado.

Allá te espero amor.- dijo coquetamente la muchacha al guiñarle un ojo.

Llegaré a las ocho.- confirmó Yamsha, aunque se marchó de ahí cabreado por la actitud de la peliazul.

Vegeta, ven a ayudarme con esto.- llamó Bulma al joven que estaba observando algunos modelos de avionetas sin terminar aun, fue hasta donde la chica y se paró frente a ella con sus brazos cruzados.

Colocaré estos pines mercurizados en el chip para que la información sea más detallada a la hora de procesar los comandos en el panel de control.- explicó la muchacha que registraba algunos planos.

Será mejor que no uses mercurio.- habló Vegeta.

¿Por qué no?- preguntó ella levantando su vista y posándola en los ojos del muchacho.

Si lo usas los voltios generaran descarga sobre las bases metalizadas de la aleación de cobre texturizado con la cual estarán hechos los cables generadores.- explicó Vegeta.

La peliazul lo pensó un momento y el hombre tenía razón, no sabía cómo sacó ese análisis tan profundo y rápidamente.- Y entonces ¿De qué sugieres que los fabrique?- preguntó esperando una repuesta contundente.

Simple y sencillamente de acero.- contestó seguro.

Muy bien, al menos sirves de algo.- comentó burlona.

No solo para eso y te lo puedo asegurar.- dijo él formándosele en el rostro una sonrisa.

¿Y qué más puedes hacer aparte de criticar mis diseños?- interrogó Bulma en el mismo son de antes.

Conduzco sin provocar accidentes.- ironizó en su respuesta Vegeta.

Cierra la boca tarado.- contestó ella.

Cállate tú mocosa.- respondió él.

Para que lo sepas yo soy una señorita de diecinueve años no una mocosa como dices.- afirmó la peliazul con orgullo colocándose las gafas de protección y sentándose en su silla giratoria para comenzar a trabajar.

Vegeta emitió una sonrisa divertida.- Sigues siendo una mocosa para mi.- comentó.

Bulma se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.- ¿Y cuántos años tienes tú para tacharme de mocosa?

Veintiséis y tú una niña vulgar y malcriada.- contestó él.

Torpe cierra la boca.- gritó ella dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

¡No vuelvas a tocarme mujer!- dijo de forma amenazante el joven.

¿O que harás?- retó la chica parándose y dejando las gafas en la mesa acercándose un poco a él.

Lo pagarás.- respondió definitivamente.

Bulma puso su dedo en el pecho de Vegeta presionando un poco, luego lo pasó sin levantarlo ni un poco bajando hasta su abdomen, luego volvió a subirlo rozando sobre la camisa de él para volver a bajar.- Dije que no me tocaras.- habló Vegeta tomándola por los hombros con algo de presión y acercándola a su rostro.

No te atreverás ¿Verdad?, mi novio te mataría.- dijo insinuante la peliazul.

¿Qué?, ¿Atreverme a qué?- interrogó confundido.

Ibas a besarme ¿Cierto?- respondió ella.

No, no lo haría.- contestó molesto, presionándola más hacia él.- Escúchame muchachita vulgar, yo jamás, escúchame bien porque no volveré a repetirlo, jamás desearía besarte.- afirmó enfadado.

Bulma no supo porque, pero esas palabras la hirieron directo al corazón, sintió el rechazo en su mera alma y no entendió ese sentimiento, pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con el juego.- Claro que no me besarías porque hoy mismo fueras a parar al hospital por la golpiza que te daría mi novio.- comentó.

Vegeta soltó una risa burlona.- ¿Esa estúpida sabandija?, no me hagas reír.- ¿Quisiera ver qué pasa si te besara?- dijo sugerente.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin:<strong> ¿La besará?, jaja espero les haya gustado, jeje, esto cada vez se pondrá más interesante ok. Dejen sus reviews. Chain n_n.


	4. Un beso dado

Hola, gracias por sus reviews a gabiluVB, diida, VegeBulma, BulmaLady, fantor2000, sanbriefsharuno, sweetgilda, y a todossss.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV: Un beso dado<strong>

De qué manera actuar, como pensar y que decir cautelosamente son cosas que Bulma no estaba haciendo este preciso momento.- Este tipo es capaz de todo y a pesar de que lo he amenazado no da marcha atrás a sus pensamientos, pero creo que me gustaría besarlo, ¡Hay! Bulma no digas eso creo que estabas pensando en tu novio Yamsha cuando se te cruzó la idea de besar a esa bestia, no debo de dejarme llevar por mis tonterías, já, aunque es divertido hacerlo enfadar. Creo que seguiré con esto haber que sucede.- cavilaba la peliazul mientras Vegeta la seguía sosteniendo por los hombros.

No te atrevas, ya te lo he advertido le diré a Yamsha.- rezongó la peliazul tratando de parecer molesta.

¿Qué más podrías hacer para evitarlo?, ya te he dejado en claro que no le temo a nadie y menos al estúpido de tu novio.- comentó divertido el joven.

¡Bulma!, hija.- se oyó la vos del padre de la peliazul llamarla desde las gradas.

Suéltame Vegeta es mi padre.- dijo en tono preocupado la chica.

Bulma ven por favor.- la llamó nuevamente el Sr. Briefs sin llegar hasta el final de las escaleras.

Vegeta soltó a la peliazul y ella corrió a ver a su padre que al parecer la necesitaba con urgencia porque su tono de vos era preocupado.- Dime padre.- decía la joven al llegar a toda prisa a donde estaba él.

Hija lamento molestarte pero es que no encuentro la comida enlata para mi gato y ya le urge su comidita, tú sabes que la guardo en uno de los cajones de mi oficina pero hoy no la encuentro y no sé donde la deje.- comentó el científico de los más sonriente.

¡Hay! Papá ¿Y para eso me interrumpiste el momento de..?.- detuvo su lengua que atentó con hablar de más la muchacha.

¿Qué dices hija?- preguntó el Sr. Briefs mientras acariciaba el gatito negro que traía colgado de su hombro.

No nada, vamos ven te acompaño a buscar lo que necesitas.- contestó sonriendo nerviosa Bulma por casi decir lo que no debía.

Está bien hija vamos.- respondió el científico.

Uff, de la que me salvé, si mi padre llegara a enterarse de lo que estaba sucediendo no se qué pasaría, él aprecia mucho a Yamsha y no creo que tomara a bien que otro me, ¿Uh?, ya ni sé que pienso, por ahora es mejor ir a buscar la comida del gatito.- pensó Bulma mientras subía las largar escaleras para buscar la dichosas latas.

Vegeta quedó pensativo, eso no había pasado y no sabía que sucedió con él, en un momento realmente deseó besarla aunque no supo el motivo. Soltó un suspiro y tomó los lentes de laboratorio que estaban en el escritorio de la peliazul, se los colocó y se dispuso a ensamblar los nanos chips que Bulma debía de hacer, quería despejar su mente de esas enredadas y absurdas ideas que no desaparecían de su cabeza.

Bulma llegó por fin a la oficina de su padre y se dirigió a buscar la comida del gatito que estaba sobre el hombro de padre.

¿Tienes hambre?- preguntaba el científico al animalito, el cual contestaba maullando en aprobación.

Papá aquí están.- dijo Bulma ofreciendo las latas a su papá.

Gracias hija.- contestó el Sr. Briefs tomándolas en sus manos.- ¿Yamsha estuvo aquí verdad?- preguntó luego.

Si, ¿Por qué?- respondió ella.

Sé que ya dejaste de ser una niña pequeña desde hace un tiempo, pero para mí sigues siendo aun una chiquitita y eso no cambiará nunca.- comentó el hombre mientras abría una de las latas y sirviéndola en un recipiente al gatito.

Lo sé papá.- contestó la joven.

Debo de darte un consejo y no quiero que niegues lo que voy a decirte.- musitó él tomando las manos de su hija.- Para mi Yamsha es un gran muchacho que te quiere y a pesar de sus problemas él siempre termina reconociendo su culpa y siendo tú a la que realmente ama…- decía en tono suave el científico.

Pero papá yo…- intervino al peliazul.

Shish, no me interrumpas, ahora debo decirte que aclares lo que sientes por él, no quiero ver sufrir a mi niña.- dijo el Sr. Briefs.

Papá no digas esa cosas, yo amo a Yamsha y así será siempre.- aseguró la chica.

No creo que eso sea del todo cierto.- comentó el hombre.

¿Por qué estas diciéndome todas esas cosas?- interrogó ella un poco nerviosa.

Tu sabes mejor que yo el porqué hija, no creas que por ser viejo no me doy cuenta de las cosas, sé lo que vi y aunque lo niegues no te creeré.- dijo el Sr. Briefs.

¿Te, te refieres a lo de hace rato?- preguntó exacerbada por hallarse descubierta.

Si, vi como ese joven te tenía agarrada por los hombros, no escuché nada pero eso me dejó en que pensar.- comentó mientras tomaba un puro para fumarlo.

No es lo que parece papá solo estábamos bromeando.- contestó sin saber en realidad que decir.

Ya no digo más, tú sabrás bien lo que haces hija, pero tienes que saber que lo que elijas en tu vida yo siempre te apoyaré.- aseguró el científico.

Gracias papá.- contestó la peliazul dando un fuerte abrazo a su padre.- Tengo que irme para seguir trabajando.- agregó.

Solo piensa en lo que dije.- comentó su padre antes de ver salir de su oficina a la joven.

Bulma caminó a través de aquellos tan largos pasillo y bajó rápidamente a través de las gradas, era algo tan agotador recorrer el edificio sin hacer uso del ascensor pero que de otra tocaba, llegó por fin al sótano. Se acercó al escritorio y observó a Vegeta dormido con su cabeza recostada sobre el mueble, se miraba tan relajado y sin su mirada penetrante que siempre llevaba. Vio a su lado el chip completo y lo tomó entre sus manos asombrada por el trabajo.

No creí que Vegeta pudiese hacer estas cosas.- pensó sorprendida analizando la tecnología utilizada.- Bulma no quiso despertarlo, parecía que este hombre era muy rápido para hacer estas cosas, tan solo había tardado media hora en la charla con su papá y al regreso se encuentra con el chip terminado, a ella le hubiese tomado una hora en acabar uno de ellos. Con todo eso ya era la hora del almuerzo y Bulma se dirigió al teléfono que estaba colgado en la pared, lo tomó e hizo el pedido a domicilio a su restaurante favorito.

La comida llegó a los 15 minutos y Vegeta seguía dormido, Bulma fue a la primer planta a recibir el paquete y luego volvió al sótano. Colocó toda la comida en una mesa tomando entre sus manos un vaso con jugo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Vegeta, lo miro con ojos de amor, aunque no supo exactamente porque hacía eso.

Vegeta despierta.- dijo ella tomando de su bebida.- Pero él solo se removió un poco sin abrir sus ojos.

Anda dormilón estas son horas de trabajo no de descanso.- volvió a insistir ahora agitándolo un poco.- Pero él seguía sin responder al llamado.

¡Vegeta!.- grito la peliazul hastiada de hablarle sin obtener respuesta.

Él se levantó de sopetón llevándose a su paso a Bulma que estaba a su lado, ella calló hacia atrás sentada y con el jugo regado por toda su ropa.- ¡Pero mira nada más lo que has hecho tonto!- dijo enojada la joven.

Umh, ¿Qué haces tan cerca de mi?- preguntó él.

Llevas como dos horas dormido y ya era hora de despertarte.- respondió ella.- Ahora ayúdame a levantarme, no te quedes así solo viéndome.

Vegeta solo sonrió al verla y tomó sus manos para levantarla, pero cuando la alzó la peliazul resbaló en el piso mojado y volvió a caer llevándose a Vegeta sobre ella. Se quedaron ahí detallándose con la mirada, cada rasgo en sus ojos y esa conexión que se formó, poco a poco fueron acercándose cerrando los ojos por reflejo adosando sus bocas hasta que se dieron un beso por sobre sus labios, se separaron y se miraron para después volver a besarse, esta vez fue más apasionado, Bulma tomó por el cuello a Vegeta para profundizar el beso y él puso los brazos en el piso para no dejar caer del todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de la joven, con una mano acarició el rostro de la chica mientras seguían besándose.

Bulma vine porqu…- se escuchó una vos.

Bulma empujó a Vegeta para quitarlo de encima de ella cuando oyó que alguien la llamó, ella se levantó rápidamente y él se paro con ella.

Perdona yo no quise... bueno el punto es que vine porque quería que fueras conmigo a mi casa, es que Goku insiste en que le ayudes a reparar el refrigerador que al parecer no está congelando.- explicó Milk.

Está bien, solo espérame me voy a cambiar.- respondió la peliazul apenada.

No puedes irte, debemos seguir trabajando.- intervino Vegeta.

Iré, hace tiempo que no veo a mi mejor amigo, si quieres puedes venir Vegeta.- comentó Bulma.

No.- fue la respuesta del joven.

No has comido y allá abran muchos platillos que creo que te van a gustar.- animó la muchacha.

Él solo pasó de lado dándole a conocer que iría y Bulma sonrió feliz. Subieron los tres hasta la oficina de la joven y la peliazul fue hasta el escritorio, de una de las gavetas sacó su bolso buscando una capsula dentro de este, la activó y la lanzó saliendo de esta un estante lleno de ropa, Bulma escogió vestimenta entre muchas que habían llevándola para colocárselo dentro del baño, se limpió todo el jugo de su piel y se vistió.

Salió con un traje que constaba de una minifalda jeans y una blusa de tubo color rosa, Vegeta se le quedó viendo nada más y giró para mirar a través de la ventana para que nadie lo cachara observándola.

¿Qué te parece Vegeta?- preguntó ella modelando frente a él.- El joven se volteo cuando ella lo llamó.

Vulgar.- respondió él con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Luces bien Bulma.- respondió Milk apoyando a su amiga.

Gracias.- dijo Bulma.- Y tú no digas tonterías, ¿Así vas a ir?- interrogó señalando la ropa del muchacho que se había llenado de jugo cuando cayó sobre ella.

Espérame.- dijo yendo a buscar su maletín con la ropa extra que traía.- En poco tiempo se vistió luciendo un traje de deporte, pantalón, camiseta y chamarra.

Los tres salieron y fueron hasta el estacionamiento subiendo al aero-auto de Bulma para ir a casa de Milk. En todo el camino Vegeta no dijo nada y solo se limitó a observar el paisaje por la ventanilla del coche. Solo puso atención a algo que le llamó la atención.

¿Bulma ya fuiste a pasar la consulta?- preguntó intrigada Milk.

No, no creo que sea necesario.- contestó la peliazul.

Vegeta no tomó mayor importancia después de escuchar el comentario y luego todo lo que hacían las dos mujeres era hablar de lo descuidado que era Goku y de todos los posibles nombres que le pondría Milk a su hijo. Muy largo fue el camino pero después de unas horas llegaron.

Los tres jóvenes bajaron del coche y Bulma lo encapsulo guardándolo en su bolso.

¡Goku!, Bulma ha venido a verte.- gritó Milk a su esposo, pero no obtuvo respuesta.-Parece que no está en casa, vengan entren.- ofreció a la pareja la chica.

Entraron a la casa sentándose en la sala.- Pónganse cómodos, en seguida les preparo algo de comer.- comentó la muchacha.

Te ayudaré.- convidó la Bulma a su amiga.

Ambas mujeres fueron a la cocina dejando solo a Vegeta.

Vegeta se paró y recorrió el lugar, parecía una casa humilde pero cómoda.- ¿Cómo una mujer tan adinerada como Bulma se juntaba con gente de tan baja clase?- se preguntó.- Él por su lado no lo haría, aunque estaba allí por culpa de la vulgar mujer.

A los 20 minutos la comida estuvo lista para el almuerzo.

Espera Milk, voy a llamar a Vegeta.- dijo Bulma a su amiga.

Bulma, quiero hacerte una pregunta antes.- la detuvo la muchacha.

Dime.- dijo la peliazul.

¿Te gusta ese hombre?- preguntó Milk.

¿Por qué dices eso?- respondió en pregunta.

No evadas Bulma, veo que lo ves de forma distinta y sabes a que me refiero.- contestó Milk mientras colocaba la mesa.

Vegeta se acercó para entrar a la cocina pero se paró al escuchar lo que la amiga de Bulma le estaba preguntando.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin:<strong> Hasta aquí les dejo ufff, en un momentito que tuve libre escribí hayyyyy estoy muy atareada pero ya casi salgo a mis vacaciones jeje, los quiero y gracias por los reviews, espero comenten. ¿Qué le responderá Bulma?, ¿Qué será la enfermedad que tiene Bulma? Algo se está dando entre ellos jeje hasta el próximo capi chain n_n.


	5. Planeando la venganza

Hola pues aquí me tienen de nuevo interesada por terminar mis fic que había dejado inconcluso, jamás los volveré a dejar hasta que muera jeje.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V: Planeando la venganza <strong>

Milk, en realidad no sé qué decirte porque ni yo misma no se que siento estoy confundida.- respondió con toda la sinceridad la peliazul.

Si comprendo, pero tienes que tener cuidado en lo que haces, tú tienes novio desde hace ya varios años se nota que lo quieres mucho y no vas a venir a cambiarlo de la noche a la mañana por alguien que apenas conoces.- aconsejó la muchacha.

Lo sé Milk, bueno iré a llamar a Vegeta no quiero hablar más sobre el asunto.- dijo la peliazul al dirigirse donde estaba el muchacho.

Vegeta que había escuchado todo sonrió de alguna manera satisfecho por la respuesta, rápidamente se alejo de la cocina e hizo como que estaba observando una fotografía.

Ven a comer, ya está la comida.- llamó la joven.

Ambos fueron a la cocina y el se sentó sin decir nada mientras Bulma le servía. Iban a comenzar con el festín cuando se escuchó entrar a alguien en la sala.

Milk ya regresé.- gritó un joven.

Goku ven tenemos visitas.- llamó la chica a su esposo.

El muchacho llegó y se acerco con una gran sonrisa.

¡Hola Goku!- gritó con alegría la muchacha mientras corría a abrazarlo.

Hola Bulma cuanto tiempos sin vernos.- dijo correspondiendo al saludo cariñoso de su amiga.

Pero que grande y fuertes te has puesto.- comentó la peliazul separándose del abrazo.

Tú también has crecido ya no eres una niña.- contestó el muchacho muy feliz.

Mira te presento a mi socio Vegeta.

Vegeta se paró del asiento.- Hola.- fue su única respuesta.

Hola es un gusto.- respondió Goku sentándose en una de las sillas.

Todos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a comer.- ¡Um! Milk esto está delicioso.- comentó el joven a su esposa al atragantarse de todo lo que había en la mesa.

No todo lo hice yo, Bulma también me ayudo.- contestó la muchacha.

Si Goku yo prepare el pescado.- comentó la peliazul al servirse más ensalada.

Creí que una chiquilla malcriada como tú solo sabía destrozar cosas.- expuso Vegeta burlón que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio.

¡Cállate mono feo!, verdad que sabe bien Goku.- preguntó al otro muchacho buscando apoyo.

¡Eh! Si Bulma todo sabe bien.- respondió atragantándose el pescado.

Ves, deberías de aprender modales como él.- sugirió a su compañero de combate verbal.

Todos rieron a excepción de Vegeta que mantenía su ceño fruncido.

Goku muchas felicidades, Milk ya me contó que van a tener un bebe.

¡Ah! Si eso parece, es raro pero no sé ni cómo sucedió, un día tu esposa esta como siempre y al otro te dice que lleva un bebe en su vientre, no recuerdo como se metió un bebe si por ahí solo cabe mi…- decía inocentemente Goku cuando fue interrumpido.

Se llamará Gohan.- dijo la futura madre con un sonrojo en sus mejía antes de que su esposo hablara más de lo que debía.

Si se llamará como mi abuelito.- contestó Goku entusiasmado.

Así terminó la cena y la tan amena plática de los tres amigos, Vegeta no volvió a hablar. Después de comer Bulma había resuelto el problema del refrigerador, nada complicado para ella. Ya la noche había caído sobre la montaña Paoz y la peliazul estaba afuera de la casa despidiéndose de sus amigos.

Muchas gracias por todo se los agradezco estuvo delicioso.- dijo Bulma abrazando a Milk.

Gracias a ti por tu ayuda.- contestó correspondiendo al abrazo.

Ya sabes puedes venir cuando quieras.- decía Goku que estaba recostado sobre la pared de la casa con ambos brazos tras la cabeza como descansando.

Vamos Vegeta diles algo.- se acercó diciéndole a su socio.

¡Adiós!- fue lo único que dijo al subirse al auto de la chica.

Bulma subió arranco su aero-auto y se fue a toda velocidad despidiéndose de sus amigos agitando la mano hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad.

¿Vegeta cuando dejaras de ser tan grosero?- preguntó la peliazul en tono de enfado.

¿Por qué dices eso?- cuestionó en respuesta.

Ni gracias les dijiste a los Son, eres un descortés, mira como te tragaste casi la mitad de todo y ni agradeciste.- regaño Bulma.

¡Umh! No daría gracias por un pescado tan mal cocinado.- contestó sonriendo de lado.

¡Ya me tienes harta Vegeta deja de molestarme!- gritó furiosa la peliazul, ese hombre estaba a punto de sacarle canas verde, era realmente insoportable pasar unas horas con él, ni quería imaginarse que tortura le espera durante ese mes.

Llévame a mi departamento.- comentó serio.

¡No! Lo que haré es llevarte a la empresa para que te largues en tu auto.- aseguró fatiga la muchacha.

No tengo tiempo para tus juegos niña, en el tiempo que tomes en llevarme a la empresa ya hemos llegado a mi departamento.- refutó Vegeta malhumorado.

No tienes porque darme órdenes.- expuso enojada la chica.

¿Quién me detendrá? ¿Tú chiquilla insolente?- interrogó burlonamente el joven.

Bulma no respondió nada solo atino a darle un puñetazo en la pierna a Vegeta. Él tomo la muñeca de la mano con que lo había golpeado la peliazul y la halo un poco hacia.- Ni qué se te ocurra volver a golpearme niña estúpida.- le dijo al oído en un tono gélido.

No te tengo miedo Vegeta.- dijo ella no tan segura.

Llévame a casa, es una orden.

Todo con tal de deshacerme de ti lo más pronto posible.- contestó ella enfadada.

Vegeta sonrió feliz por primera vez le había ganado la batalla a esa mujer tan escandalosa y vulgar. Aun seguía pensando seriamente como iba a lidiar con ella un mes completo, ninguno de los dos se soportaba.

Es en dirección al poniente, el condominio se llama Fros.- indicó el joven a la peliazul.

Bulma aceleró un poco más, eran las 11 de la noche y ya no resistía pasar tanto tiempo con el irritable hombre. Era una bestia sin modales que la puso en vergüenza con sus mejores amigos y encima de eso pasa molestándola con lo del accidente. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante media hora hasta que ella pudo divisar el lugar.

Déjame en la entrada.- indicó el joven cuando estaban por llegar.

Bulma descendió hasta quedar estacionado a la orilla de la banqueta frente al edificio.

Antes de bajarse Vegeta se le quedó mirando fijamente a la peliazul.

¡Que me ves mono!- bufó ella molesta.

Mañana a las nueve me envía un auto a recogerme no pienso ir en transporte público al trabajo.- indicó Vegeta sonriendo orgullo.

¡Qué! ni lo loca haré eso, eres un aprovechado que me utiliza solo para sacar bene…- Bulma no terminó su desahogo cuando sintió un olor como a quemado y cuán grande fue su sorpresa, el aero-auto estaba echando humo por el capote.

Bulma miró los controles en el tablero y pudo observar que el indicador de agua el cual decía que estaba vació, apagó el motor y bajó rápidamente. Vegeta salió del aero-auto unos minutos después y sonrío porque una idea maligna cruzó por su mente.

Parece que te quedaste sin transporte.- comentó en tono burlón.

Las cosas para Bulma no podían ponerse peor, o al parecer sí. Saco su bolso del aero- auto para luego encapsularlo y guardarlo.

Demonios como llegaré a casa.- susurró.- Saco el celular y marcó el número de su padre que al parecer no estaba disponible.- No puedo responder deja tu mensaje.- se escuchó a la contestadora decir.

Después llamó a su casa, tal vez su madre aun estaba despierta, a lo que oyó a la operadora indicar.- Su crédito no es suficiente para esta llamada. De pronto sintió una risa tras suyo.

De que te burlas animal.- preguntó al joven que la miraba con cara de burla.- Si que disfrutas verme sufrir.

Vegeta sonrió un poco más y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal del condominio.

¡Vegeta piensas dejarme aquí sola en medio de esta solitaria calle!- gritó la peliazul acercándose a él.

¿Y qué quieres que haga?- pregunto sin dejar su sonrisa malévola a un lado.

Llama a mi madre.- pidió ella.

No lo haré.- respondió sin dejar de mirar a la muchacha.

¿Por qué no?

Olvidé mi celular en tu oficina, ¡Ja! La multimillonaria Briefs no posee suficiente crédito en su celular, que irónico ¿No?- respondió al darse la vuelta.

Vegeta espera no me dejes aquí.- rogó la peliazul tomándolo de un brazo en un débil intento por detenerlo.

Él joven se giró y volvió a mirarla con su sonrisa malvada.- ¿Quieres quedarte en mi departamento?

No haría eso ni en sueños.- respondió chillona la joven soltándolo del agarre.

Pues quédate a dormir en la calle.- dijo Vegeta al entrar al condominio.

No Vegeta está bien acepto, pero no me dejes aquí.- corrió la joven para alcanzarlo.

Subieron al ascensor hasta llegar al séptimo piso, caminaron hacia el departamento y entraron en él, Vegeta encendió las luces y dejo ver su lujoso apartamento de soltero completamente limpio y ordenado.

Eres muy ordenado.- comento la peliazul al caminar por la sala.

Es porque no tengo una mujer a mi lado.- contestó mordazmente Vegeta.

Bulma lo ignoró como muchas veces lo hacía.- ¿Donde dormiré?

Era hora de comenzar la venganza que él había planeado a lo que respondió.- En mi cama mujer conmigo.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Pues aquí les dejo el capi chichos, espero que les guste mucho, déjenmelo saber en un REVIEW, ¿Dormirá Bulma con Vegeta? ¿Qué pasará esta noche? ¿Cómo harán para irse al trabajo por la mañana? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo los quiero n.n


	6. Un juego intenso

Me emociono saber que les había gustado la historia, espero siempre lean los capítulos nuevos y comenten. Los quiero n.n Gracias pos sus REVIEWS chicos.

Este capítulo me costó ordenarlo porque me surgía una idea y otra, jeje batallé en acomodarlo, espero les guste como quedo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI: Un juego intenso<strong>

POV Vegeta

Cuando pronuncie esas palabras ella se me quedo viendo con una cara aparentemente enojada, pero supe de repente cuando cambio su expresión que sentía pánico de estar a solas en mi departamento. Fije mi vista sobre su cuerpo y pude observar unas piernas largas y bien moldeadas esa minifalda no ayudaba en nada a concentrarme en algo más, me corregí rápidamente, en este ni en ningún momento otro puedo dejarme llevar por el instinto.

La vi tomar el teléfono y marcar apresuradamente, seguro se le ocurrió llamar al ¡insecto! Y pensé que mi plan estaba arruinado. Escuché que la sabandija le hablo unas cuantas palabras y luego ella colgó, perfecto mi plan iba a funcionar.

No voy a dormir con un completo extraño en la misma cama escuché decirme pero eso me importo poco. Mis pensamientos eran otros, quise comenzar el juego del gato y el ratón, obviamente yo sería el gato y la indefensa mujer el ratón. Planee esto desde que estaba en casa de su amiga. Es una mujer de carácter fuerte pero aun recuerdo exactamente las palabras que escuché salir de sus labios, "Milk, en realidad no sé qué decirte porque ni yo misma no se que siento estoy confundida", es mejor que se decida.

¿Qué tanto me ves payaso? Pregunto y solo reí, me hizo gracia ponerla nerviosa con solo mi mirada.

Voy a gozar ver la cara del estúpido insecto cuando le diga que durmió en mi cama, esa sabandijame repugna con tan solo su aspecto . Voy restregarle que su querida novia paso la noche conmigo, le destruiré el orgullo. Caminé hacia mi habitación y la llamé, la mujer prontamente vino, cerré la puerta esperando su reacción pero no hizo nada más que mirarme.

Fin del POV

POV Bulma

Sinceramente no podía creer lo que este imbécil me estaba pidiendo, supongo que en ningún momento pensaba encontrarme en esta situación. ¿Pero que se había creído?, aparte de ser un malhumorado es un irrespetuoso, desgraciadamente ya estoy aquí y no puedo dar marcha atrás y tampoco quiero quedarme en la calle esperando tranquilamente que me pase algo.

Pero de pronto como un rayo me vino a la mente llamar a Yamsha, él sería mi salvación. Sin pedir permiso tomé el teléfono de la sala y marque su número velozmente. ¡Hola Bulma! Escuché que me gritaba, parecía estar tal vez en una discoteca porque el ruido de la música era ensordecedor. ¡No te escucho mi amor hablamos mañana! Me dijo al cortar la llamada y fue cuando perdí las esperanzas.

Lo vi sonreír si puedo jurar casi sádicamente, este endemoniado hombre estaba a solas conmigo y lo único que tenía para defenderme de esa masa de músculos si se lo ocurría hacerme algo era persuadirlo y tratarlo de convencer que no me dañe, o tirarme en definitiva por la ventana desde el séptimo piso.

No voy a dormir con un completo extraño en la misma cama, le dije seriamente pero Vegeta seguía mirándome fijamente de pies a cabeza recorriéndome con la mirada, ¡Por Kami que quería bofetearlo! Sentí escalofríos subir por mi columna vertebral y un fuego que ardía en mi vientre quemaba, no se porque pero me excitaba su mirada.

¿Qué tanto me ves payaso? Le pregunte y él solo se carcajeo burlándose de mí, creo que para ese entonces ya había notado en mi el miedo que me daba verlo con esa sonrisa maléfica dibujada en sus labios.

Lo vi retirarse a lo que parecía la habitación, cuando de pronto sentí su vos llamándome, fui y entre a lo que en efecto es su recámara. Cuando entre Vegeta se dirigió a cerrar la puerta y se recostó sobre ella poniendo los brazos cruzados sobre su cuerpo.

¿Pero cómo saber lo que realmente quiere de mí? Me pregunte en ese momento.

Fin del POV

Dormiré en la sala Vegeta.- dijo ella un poco asustada.

No tengo calefacción ahí ¿Quieres morir del frío?- cuestionó sonriendo aun más.

La joven se acerco a la puerta pero él impidió su paso.- Vegeta apártate.- gritó alterada.

¿Y si no que mujer?- retó sonriendo de lado.

Quítate déjame salir.- gritó nuevamente la peliazul empujándolo débilmente.

Mujer no me toque o no respondo.- advirtió molesto, mirándola con esos ojos penetrantes.

No te atreverías a dañarme ¿Verdad?- pregunto asustada.

¿Y quién hablo de dañarte?- dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Vegeta la tomo por sus manos y la atrajo hacia el pegándola completamente a su cuerpo, el bolso de la joven calló en el piso al forcejear.

¡No! Suéltame.- rogaba en un intento fallido por alejarse de él.

¿Por qué me besaste?- preguntó sonriendo cínico recordando lo que pasó en el sótano.

¿Por qué me besaste tú?- atinó a responder cuestionándolo.

Vegeta se carcajeó, se acerco a su rostro, Bulma podía sentir la respiración tibia de Vegeta golpear su pecho.

No Vegeta suelta…- No termino su frase porque fue callada con un beso. Bulma intento separarse, pero él la aprisiono aun más tomándola de la cintura con ambas manos.

La peliazul no resistió se sentía en el paraíso besando a su sexy socio, podía percibir el cuerpo caliente de Vegeta pegado al suyo, ese rico aroma que despedía su piel era exquisito; entrelazó los brazos en el cuello del joven y poco a poco caminaron hasta llegar a la cama donde Bulma fue acostándose y luego sintió el peso del muchacho sobre su cuerpo, estaba que ardía, era una maravillosa sensación estar entre los brazos de Vegeta. Él recorría de arriba para abajo las piernas de la joven con sus manos estrujándolas, no supo cuando su juego se salió de control, comenzaba a escuchar como gemía la chica al pasar su lengua en cuello de ella, era delicioso disfrutar de esa chiquilla casi mujer.

Fue una sensación placentera saborear la lengua de ese hombre, acariciar esos brazos musculosos y sentir la fuerza de él sobre su cuerpo. Vegeta se frotaba sobre ella, su entrepierna se calentaba aun más y Bulma percibió el bulto rozarle sobre la ropa su intimidad. Así pasaron unos cinco minutos cuando a lo lejos se escuchó el timbrar de un aparato.

Vegeta apártate.- dijo Bulma empujando al joven que estaba sobre ella y fue hasta el bolso que se encontraba en el piso y saco el celular.

¡Hola papá! Respondió dándole la espalda a Vegeta, pero la llamada ya se había perdido.

Volvió a sonar y respondió rápidamente. ¡Hola papá!

¿Hija donde estas? Encontré una llamada pérdida de tu parte.- preguntó en tono calmado.

No te preocupes, eh, te llame para avisarte que me quede en el departamento de Vegeta trabajando en unos diseño aerodinámicos nuevos, mañana estaré en la empresa- respondió mintiendo la peliazul.

¡Oh! Si es así no hay problema hija me tenía un poco asustado por la hora que es y no llegabas a casa.- comento el Dr. Briefs.

No te preocupes estoy bien, nos vemos mañana, adiós.- se despidió Bulma al cortar la comunicación.

No iba a arriesgar a su padre que fuera por ella a esas horas de la noche, se excuso inútilmente en su interior; algo estaba pasando ahí. Rápidamente se acordó de lo que acaba hacer con Vegeta.- ¿Por qué me besas idiota? tengo novio y lo quiero mucho.- gritó enfadada la joven encarándolo de frente.

Eso a mí no me importa.- Sonrió Vegeta que se encontraba sentado en la cama.- Hace rato no decías eso cierto.

Bulma no respondió, solo le dedico una mirada fulminante. En parte él tenía razón, no la obligo a nada y ella gustosa respondió.- ¿Pero como sucedió eso?, diablos ¡Maldito hombre!- pensó en sus adentros. La peliazul tembló un poco, el frío ya comenzaba a colarse en sus huesos.

Vegeta encendió la calefacción de la habitación y comenzó a despojarse de la ropa para luego entrar al baño y darse una buena ducha de agua fría.

POV Bulma

Demonios, este hombre sí que tiene todo planeado. Dormiré en la sala Vegeta le dije a lo que él me respondió diciendo que no tenia calefacción ahí. ¿Quieres morir de frío? Me preguntó ya ni sabia en que pensar, los huesos comenzaban a dolerme por el estúpido clima que también se puso en mi contra, creo que el universo entero estaba de parte de Vegeta.

No quería estar a solas con él y decidí salir, pero él me lo impidió, me acerque a la puerta para salir pero él me lo impidió. Vegeta apártate le dije elevando mi vos a lo que él respondió ¿Y si no que mujer?, con esas palabras lo sentí desafiarme pero seguí insistiendo de manera inútil, quítate déjame salir, le pedí nuevamente, ya estaba impacientándome un poco.

Mujer no me toque o no respondo, lo escuché decirme con una vos calculadora, sentí morir. No te atreverías a dañarme ¿Verdad? Le pregunte para estar segura, ya a ese punto no sabía ni en que pensar, a lo que él respondió ¿Y quién hablo de dañarte? De pronto sentí como me halo bruscamente hacia su cuerpo, forcejee un poco pero no obtuve nada, solo tiré mi bolso en el intento. ¡No! Suéltame, le pedí nuevamente pero él no accedió. Iba a golpearlo si no me dejaba en paz pero, me detuve al escuchar preguntarme que porque lo bese, esa pregunta me puso helada, aunque no supe realmente porque.

¿Por qué me besaste tú? Atiné al responderle, ya mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón atentaba con salirse de mi pecho. Solo lo escuche reírse y lo vi acercándose a mí, al verlo más de cerca note que en verdad era guapo, pero su mal carácter era claramente odioso. Sentía que su respiración tocaba mi pecho y quise derretirme ante esa sensación cálida.

No Vegeta suelta..- No termine lo que iba a decirle cuando sentí unos labios suaves y carnosos tocar los míos, quise oponer resistencia, pero por Kami que eso era delicioso. Sin pensar me entregue a sus besos, fuimos hasta la cama y él se acostó sobre mí, era increíble cómo me acariciaba, sentía desfallecer, mi vientrebajo comenzaba a responder antes las caricias.

Pero la llamada en mi celular nos interrumpió tan glorioso momento, a papá no supe que excusa ponerle, era claro que aunque me lo negara a mi misma deseaba seguir lo que dejamos.

¿Por qué me besas idiota? tengo novio y lo quiero mucho, dije aparentemente molesta, no iba a darle el gusto de ver que ese momento acalorado me había encantado, él me respondió que no le importaba, pero de igual manera lo vi sonreír para luego atacarme nuevamente.

¡Maldición! A este hombre no se le escapa nada pensé con un poco de enojo, pues solía irritarme demasiado junto a él.

Vegeta encendió la calefacción para subir la temperatura en la habitación. Pero luego lo vi desnudarse, me sentí una cínica mirándole, entonces decidí darme la vuelta y no verlo más. Pero mi mente me obligó a curiosear y disimuladamente voltee a ver, él ya estaba solo en ropa interior ¿Y que acaso así pensaba dormir?

Él me miró y descubrió que lo estaba espiando pero me hice la desentendida y solo lo vi entrar al baño.

Fin del POV

POV Vegeta

Abrí el grifo de agua fría y me metí en la bañera, necesito por ahora bajar la temperatura, maldita mujer ¿Cómo pudo sucederme eso a mí? Esa niña estúpida me dejo sin aliento por buen momento, si la hubiese tenido por un rato más en mis brazos juro que la hago mía. No puedo decir que no me gusto, me encanto tenerla bajo mi dominio. Vegeta pero qué diablos dices, no es más que una chiquilla de diecinueve años, maldición.

Aun me da escalofríos recordar lo que sentí mientras la acariciaba, pero no creo que eso me vuelva a suceder, es normal soy hombre y las tentaciones son grandes, diablos no caeré de nuevo, aunque creo que a ella mi juego morboso le había encantado.

Fin POV

Al salir de ducharse con solamente una toalla atada en su cintura Vegeta fue hasta el closet.- Toma ve al baño y cámbiate ahí, puedes encontrar en el organizador lo que necesites.

Bulma hizo lo que él le pidió y sin más remedio tuvo que ponerse esa holgada pijama. Cepillo sus dientes y amarro su cabellera haciendo una coleta. Cuando salió Vegeta ya estaba con su pijama puesta y volvió a entrar al baño.

Colocó sus manos sobre el lavabo y se vio en el espejo del organizador observando su rostro.- Esa mujer está loca.- bufó molesto, cepillo sus dientes y salió del baño para ir hasta la cocina, al salir miro a Bulma sentada en la cama pero no le tomo mayor importancia.

Ya duérmete.- fue lo único que dijo al pasar por ahí.

Se encaminó al bar que estaba al lado de la cocina y se sirvió un trago de licor, necesitaba despejar un poco la mente para continuar con lo demás, se sentó en una silla del comedor oliendo su copa de vino era un aroma exquisito, ahí paso unos 30 minutos, se relajo un poco más pero sintió el cruel frío en su piel. Se levanto dejo su copa en una mesa y fue a la habitación, al entrar Bulma ya estaba acostada y al parecer se había quedado dormida.

¡Um! Excelente.- exclamó para sí mismo el joven.

Vegeta saco una cámara de fotos y la colocó en el tocador que estaba al frente de la cama, la puso en modo de disparo automático a los 10 segundos, se acercó a Bulma, se quito la camisa y la abrazó por la espalda de manera comprometedora, al tomar la fotografía se levanto a ver la cámara y sonrió, guardó el aparato y se fue a descansar de tan largo día.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador, eran las 8 de la mañana, Vegeta abrió sus ojos y se levanto de sopetón. Era muy tarde y tenía que trabajar.

Mujer despierta.- dijo parándose de la cama, tomó una toalla y se metió al baño a ducharse.

Al salir Bulma seguía dormida se comenzó a vestir rápidamente aprovechando que la peliazul no podría verlo.

¡Hay! Vegeta tápate eres un pervertido.- grito Bulma, que al despertarse lo vio desnudo.

Vegete se sonrojo un poco, la estúpida chiquilla lo había visto totalmente desnudo.

Demonios mujer vas a infartarme con tus grito como si nunca hubieses visto a un hombre antes.- contestó tratando de ocultar su pena.

Contigo ya quede traumada.- respondió la peliazul tapándose el rostro.

Mejor ve a ducharte ya es muy tarde.- inquirió el joven que estaba terminando de vestirse.

Bulma se levantó rápidamente y fue a bañarse llevando consigo la ropa, dentro se colocó el mismo atuendo que llevaba el día anterior pues no tenía que más usar. Salió y Vegeta ya estaba listo.

Apresúrate mujer que aun tenemos que tomar el transporte público.- comentó en tono burlón.

No iré en autobús Vegeta.- contestó enojada la muchacha al tomar el bolso que había dejado a un lado de la cama.

Ah ¿no? Y en qué piensas irte mujer.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy chicos, me alegra ver tantos comentarios me animan a seguir exprimiendo mi cerebro jaja, les confieso que a veces se me van las ideas, luego me pongo a leer lo que he escrito o me imagino que pasa si esto o lo otro y bueno me van surgiendo las ideas.

¿Bulma caerá nuevamente en las manos de Vegeta? ¿Dominaran las tentaciones a Vegeta? ¿Viajarán en autobús? ¿Qué dirá Yamsha de esto cuando se entere? ¿Qué hará Vegeta con la fotografía? Descúbranlo en los próximos capis.

Dejen sus hermoso y valiosos REVIEWS los quiero Chain n.n


	7. El rompimiento

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, adoro leer sus REVIEWS.

Espero les guste el capítulo de ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII: El rompimiento <strong>

Llamaré a Yamsha para que venga por mí.- respondió furiosa al tomar su bolso por la tonta idea del joven.

¿Y le dirás que pasaste a solas la noche conmigo? ¡Ah! Y en mi cama- rio satisfecho.

Eres un idiota Vegeta.

Tal vez para ti, pero a las otras que tuve en mi cama les fascinaron mis movimientos, lástima que no te los pude mostrar a ti.- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

Eso desgraciadamente le había dolido, ella no sabía ni porque pero lo seguro era que sintió querer matarlo al imaginar que estaba con otra. La peliazul lo miro de arriba abajo, Vegeta lucía espectacular en traje formal aunque a él le resultara incómodo vestir así, su entallada figura era divina, se veía realmente guapo, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y un fuego interior quemaba igual que la noche anterior, pero ¿Hasta qué punto resistiría?, hasta cuando se reconocería a si misma que Vegeta era totalmente perfecto y ella estaba enamorándose de él.

¿Te quedaras ahí viéndome como una tonta chiquilla?- se escuchó decirle lo que la saco de sus pensamientos lujuriosos.

Cállate solo estaba pensando.- se excuso Bulma.

Vegeta se acercó a la peliazul, ella lo vio venir a paso ligero y sintió como él poso sus labios posesivos contra su boca, se abrió paso y se adentró a ella con su lengua, la movían salvajemente era deliciosa esa sensación, no podía creer que estaba de nuevo besándolo pero sin lugar a dudas le encantaba.

Ya Vegeta suéltame.- lo empujó y lo bofeteó.

No juegues conmigo mujer, sé que te gusta esto tanto como yo.- confesó enojado por la reacción de la joven.

No soy nada tuyo para que digas esas cosas Vegeta.- gritó enojada la chica.

Si quiero puedes ser mía mujer, he descubierto lo que causo en ti no soy estúpido, mis oídos han escuchado perfecto lo que le dijiste a la mujer de ese tu amigo.- comento en tono frió.

Bulma se quedó helada cuando él confesó haberla escuchado esa platica con Milk, es cierto no podía seguir fingiendo lo que no debía ante Vegeta, pero tampoco podía caer en sus manos ya que de seguro sola la quería para una aventura, todos los hombres ricos de gran estatus social eran igual y Vegeta no sería la acepción.

No te confundas, jamás podría poner los ojos sobre un hombre tan petulante y orgulloso como tú.

Vegeta se echó a reír.- Si quiero podría tenerte en mi cama ahora mismo.- retó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Déjame en paz idiota.- dijo Bulma abriendo la puerta de la habitación para irse de ahí.

Mujer no ignores más lo que sientes.- decía él mientras iba tras ella.

Esta conversación se terminó Vegeta, debes respetarme, no soy como todas las que has conocido.- expuso caminando hacia la puerta principal, pero de pronto sintió como él la tomaba de una mano.

¿Crees que te quería para una aventura?- preguntó haciéndola dudar.

Basta Vegeta yo me largo de aquí.- contestó sin voltear a verle, se zafó del agarre y salió del departamento.

Vegeta tomó sus llaves y cerró la puerta siguiendo luego a la peliazul pasando delante de ella para bajar las escaleras.

No iré por ahí.- advirtió la joven.

Apresúrate mujer tenemos que tomar el autobús no hay tiempo para esperar el ascensor.- dijo él deteniendo su marcha.

Dije que no Vegeta.- bufó molesta.

El joven se regresó hasta ella y la elevó en sus brazos.- ¡No! Bájame Vegeta.- gritó Bulma queriendo bajar.

Ya cállate mujer escandalosa.- dijo el muchacho bajando con ella las escaleras.

Pronto llegaron al primer piso, la bajo de sus brazos y caminaron hasta la salida, justo el autobús iba cruzando la esquina y ellos le hicieron señal de parada. Bulma subió primero seguida por Vegeta el cual pagó el pasaje de ambos, vieron por todo lo largo del autobús pero no había asientos y unas personas iban paradas, buscaron de donde sostenerse y se puso en marcha después de que otras más subieran.

Un hombre que iba sentado frente a Bulma comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo con una mirada lujuriosa y posó su vista en las piernas de la joven. Vegeta que estaba al lado de la peliazul pudo captar la mirada de aquel hombre.

Lástima que anoche durmió conmigo.- dijo el joven dirigiéndose al hombre.

Bulma y el hombre que la miraba voltearon la vista a Vegeta al escucharlo decir esas palabras.

Tú no te metas donde no te llaman imbécil.- respondió el hombre.

Es mejor que no me provoques sabandija.- contestó Vegeta con tono frió a lo cual unas personas que iban cerca fijaron su vista en ambos sujetos.

Me gusta tu chica.- rió el hombre al decir.

Lástima que no puedas tenerla.- sonrió el joven.

Vegeta ya basta estas poniéndome en ridículo por una tontería.- dijo la joven al escuchar discutir a los dos hombres.

No debería estar con un majadero señorita.- bufó burlándose.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando Vegeta ya le había asestado un puñetazo que le dejo un ojo morado al hombre que cayó de su asiento revolcándose del dolor.- No eres más que un debilucho.- dijo en tono de vos victoriosa.

Es mejor que nos bajemos y tomemos otro bus.- dijo Bulma dirigiéndose al muchacho.

Ya cierra la boca chiquilla aquí no pasará nada más.- respondió Vegeta al ver al hombre que se movió a la parte de atrás del autobús.

Todo lo que resto del viaje no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, hasta que llegaron a la antepenúltima parada y ahí se bajaron.

¿Vegeta que hacemos aquí? La empresa está lejos de este lugar.- chilló Bulma.

Deja de quejarte mujer es lo más cerca que nos puede dejar el bus, camina que estamos a unas cuantas calles.- respondió el joven comenzando su marcha.

Recorrieron unas 4 calles cuando Bulma se detuvo recostándose en una pared.- Vegeta ya no puedo más, mis zapatos están haciéndome ampollas.

No puedo creer lo débil que eres ya solo faltan dos calles más.- y al decir esto la alzo en sus brazos, las personas solo observaban la escena.- No hagas eso me da vergüenza.- dijo ella quejándose, pero no le quedaba de otra. Aunque a Vegeta poco le importaba lo que pensara la gente.

Al entrar a la empresa los empleados solo miraban a la pareja y Bulma bajo de los brazos del hombre, tomaron el ascensor en silencio, subieron y al entrar a la oficina de la joven estaba Yamsha esperando a su novia.

¡Hola Bul!.- no terminó su frase al ver que Vegeta entró tras ella.- Pero qué demonios haces con ese sujeto Bulma.

Es solo mi socio Yam, no te alteres.- respondió ella al dirigirse a su escritorio.

Tu padre me dijo que llegarías tarde por qué no habías dormido en tu casa ¿Quieres explicarme eso?- interrogó elevando la vos, poniéndose al frente del escritorio.

No te preocupes solo trabajaba.- contestó sin ánimos la peliazul sacando unos papeles de una gaveta del mueble.

Mírame cuando estoy hablando contigo Bulma.- gritó fastidiado el joven golpeando el escritorio, la peliazul se exalto y lo miró sorprendida.

Cálmate Yamsha tu eres el menos indicado para venir a reclamarme cosas, además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de donde estoy o que hago, no eres mi padre.- dijo malhumorada sentándose en la silla giratoria.

Yamsha se colocó frente a Bulma poniendo sus manos a los lados del respaldo de la silla y la encaró.- Dime la verdad, pasaste la noche con este estúpido.- dijo señalando a Vegeta que solo se limito a observar la discusión.

Bulma le miro un poco temerosa, jamás había visto a Yamsha actuar tan agresivo.- Eso no te incumbe.- respondió en susurro.

Maldita sea Bulma te estás portando como una prostituta.- dijo con vos ronca el muchacho tomando con fuerza los hombros a la peliazul.

¡Yamsha me lastimas!- gimió ella cerrando sus ojos al sentir la presión, pero de pronto se sintió liberada del agarre al tiempo que escuchó un golpe, abrió sus ojos y vio que Vegeta había tirado al suelo a su novio.

No vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima o vas a lamentarlo.- amenazó tomando del cuello al joven.

Tú no tienes porque meterte en esto estúpido.- grito Yamsha empujando al joven para ponerse de pie.

¡Vegeta Yamsha ya basta! No permitiré que hagan una escena en mi bufet.- y mirando a Yamsha dijo.- Es mejor que tú te vayas de aquí no quiero volver a verte en mi vida.

No me iré hasta que me aclares todo.- expresó con gran enfado.

O te vas o te saco yo mismo.- se escuchó a Vegeta decir acercándose al muchacho.

No te metas Vegeta.- lo detuvo la peliazul tomando su brazo.- Te vas o llamó a seguridad para que te saque.- inquirió yendo a él.

No eres más que basura Bulma.- expuso Yamsha viéndola fijamente.

Bulma se acercó más y lo bofeteó en ambas mejillas soltando el llanto.- La única basura que veo eres tú, que ciega estuve todo este tiempo al soportarte sabiendo que me eras infiel.

Vegeta pese a que le habían advertido que no se metiera no soportó ver a la peliazul llorar a causa de la sabandija. Llegó hasta ellos y tomo a Yamsha por el cuello arrastrándolo hasta la puerta, lo saco de un empujón y cerro con seguro.

No vale la pena llorar por un mal nacido chiquilla.

Tú no sabes nada.- contestó ella entre sollozos.

No necesito saber lo que es obvio, el estúpido no es más que un patán.- inquirió abrazando a la peliazul en forma de consuelo a lo que ella accedió tomándolo por la cintura.

Es mejor que bajemos a trabajar.- murmuró separándose del abrazo y secando sus lágrimas.- Lleva esas carpetas, yo bajo luego, tengo que cambiarme esta ropa y avisar a papá que estaré en el sótano contigo.

No tardes chiquilla, ya perdimos bastante tiempo.- comentó tomando el móvil y las llaves del auto que tenía en su maleta el joven en la oficina de la peliazul y salió llevando consigo los papeles.

Bulma aun dolida por todo lo que había pasado buscó la capsula que contenía el estante llenó de ropa en su bolso y la activó, buscó algo cómodo para luego encapsular el anaquel y guardar la capsula. Caminó hacia la puerta poniéndole el seguro y dispuso a cambiarse. Luego de eso salió de la oficina vistiendo un leggins negros y una blusa rosa de tirantes, zapatos bajos y su cabello suelto.

No puedo creer lo estúpida que he sido al estar tantos años aguantando a Yamsha, siempre supe que me era infiel pero de alguna forma no le tomé mucha importancia. Aun antes de conocerlo se le acreditaba ser mujeriego; lo que no puedo entender es la reacción de Vegeta, ¿Al caso le importo? Me defendió a pesar de que ese asunto no le importaba en absoluto.

Vaya pensé que tardarías menos.- bufó molesto el joven al ver llegar a la peliazul.

¿Ya comenzaste a trabajar o solo eres bueno criticando?- cuestionó divertida; por el momento era mejor concentrase en el trabajo y dejar de pensar en su ahora ex.

Pensé que no podías verte más vulgar pero te superas cada día.- comentó burlón mirándole de pies a cabeza.

Bulma lo ignoró por completo no quería comenzar otra tonta discusión con el engreído de su socio, se acercó a revisar los papeles que tenía Vegeta frente a él en una mesa.

Cielo santo Vegeta, ¿Por qué cambiaste mis bocetos?.- gritó despavorida.

Solo le hice unos cuantos arreglos, ahora están mejor, creo que no lo sabes todo mujer.- dijo volteando a verla.

Eran perfectos y los únicos haz arruinado por completo el diseño.- se exaltó más tomándolo del cuello en su arranque de enojo.

Es mejor que me sueltes, sabes que no me gusta que me toquen.- advirtió el joven.

Es mejor que termine los nano chip.- dijo tomando unas gafas para comenzar a trabajar.

Vegeta se quitó la corbata para estar más cómodo.- Cambié los diseños porque los tuyo tenían un error.

¿Qué error?- preguntó al sentarse a su lado en una de las sillas frente a la mesa de trabajo.

Mira esto.- indicó mostrándole los bocetos.- En esta parte del ensamble tu diseño no casaba a la perfección, lo cual podría correr el riesgo de que haya una fuga de energía negativa bajo el panel de control de la nave.

¡Kami! Es cierto, pero si solo es una diferencia de un milímetro ¿Cómo has podido deducirlo?- pregunto asombrada mirándole directo a los ojos negros del joven.

Esto es ingeniería básica mocosa.- comentó petulante.

Jamás he fallado en un diseño y ahora vienes tu a destacarme puros errores.- bufó molesta.

Es porque tengo mucho más experiencia que tu.- dijo poniendo su sonrisa ladina.

Bien pues terminaré los chip.- aseguró ella comenzando a ensamblarlos cuando de pronto se desplomó al piso.

¡Qué diablos!- dijo Vegeta que estaba leyendo cierta información en las carpetas, giró su cabeza y observo a la peliazul caer, se levanto de su silla y llegó hasta ella cogiéndola en brazos pudiendo observar que respiraba aun, caminó rápidamente hasta el estacionamiento que no estaba muy lejos y la subió a su auto para llevarla al hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy chicos. Si que esta poniéndose más interesante, les adelanto que en el otro capi se descubrirá con quién engañaba Yamsha a Bulma y otras cosas más, ¿Qué enfermedad será la que tiene Bulma? ¿Cómo reaccionará Vegeta cuando se entere?

Dejen sus REVIEWS haciéndome saber sus inquietudes, me animan a seguir escribiendo, los quiero. Chain n.n


	8. ¿Amor o compasión?

Hola, les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo mis lectores, los quiero, sin ustedes no sería posible continuar escribiendo en medio de mis estudios jeje.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII: ¿Amor o compasión?<strong>

La subió al auto colocándola en el asiento trasero y fue hasta el hospital. Al llegar entró con ella en brazos y rápidamente unos médicos la atendieron llevándola a la sala de observación, la revisaron, tomaron sus signos vitales, le sacaron sangre para hacerle unos cuantos estudios; todo esto mientras Vegeta hacía tiempo en la sala de espera.

¡Diablos!, esta mujer si me está volviendo loco, como puede ser que la traje hasta aquí ¿A caso me importa?, no lo creo solo ha de ver sido solidaridad la que tuve con ella, pero yo no soy de esos maldición.- pensaba el muchacho.

Transcurrieron treinta minutos aproximadamente hasta que el médico se apareció frente al muchacho para brindarle la información.- Joven por el momento la muchacha ya reaccionó pero necesitamos el permiso de un familiar para poder hacerle unos cuantos exámenes a la señorita ¿Qué es usted de ella?

Su hermano.- contestó sin pensarlo.

¿Y la muchacha qué edad tiene?- interrogó nuevamente el hombre.

Diecinueve años, se llama Bulma.- respondió en el mismo tono de antes.

En ese caso ocupo que venga conmigo y firme unos cuantos papeles.- comentó el hombre saliendo hacia recepción seguido de Vegeta.

El muchacho hiso lo que el doctor le solicitó para luego marcar el número de la empresa y avisar al padre de la peliazul lo que estaba sucediendo, pero solo la secretaria contestó afirmando que el Dr. Briefs no estaba en la CC, por lo cual no pudo comunicarse con él ya que no sabía ni el número del móvil ni el de la casa del científico.

Maldición tendré que lidiar solo con la chiquilla.- vociferó hastiado.

Dos horas más tarde el médico volvió a hablar con Vegeta para darle una nueva información.- Joven quiero que me acompañe a mi consultorio necesito decirle lo que sucede.- el tono de vos del hombre sonaba a preocupado.

Llegaron y ambos tomaron asiento.- Dígame la verdad.- inquirió el muchacho.

A la señorita le hemos practicado una resonancia magnética en la cual pudimos observar una pequeña lesión intraocular, no puedo decirle a exactitud de que se trata por eso hemos decidido tenerla unas horas más para poder seguir haciéndole estudios y dar con el diagnóstico exacto de la enfermedad de la chica.

¿Qué clase de estudios le harán?- pregunto intrigado Vegeta.

Es un examen donde dilataremos las pupilas de la muchacha para ver más de cerca la retina y el interior del ojo, de esta manera podremos determinar con exactitud el diagnóstico.

Haga lo que tenga que hacer ahora mismo.- expuso irritado.

Necesitamos que pague antes los exámenes joven, sería un total de mil dólares.- indicó el hombre.

Si como sea.- dijo Vegeta preparando el cheque sin demora, luego se lo entregó al médico.

Dentro de dos horas estarán los resultados.- con esto ambos salieron del consultorio.

Pasó el tiempo indicado, ya el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la tarde cuando el doctor se apareció en la sala de espera para hablar con Vegeta.

¿Qué sucede doctor?- preguntó el joven al ver al hombre.

Joven no es nada bueno lo que voy a decirle.- pensó un poco y dijo.- Le practicamos dos veces el mismo examen para estar seguros, la señorita Bulma tiene un melanoma coroideo, lo que significa, que es un tumor primario dentro del ojo por lo cual con el tiempo irá perdiendo la visión, ya que a medida pasan los días este va aumentando de tamaño lo que hace que la retina se desprenda entre otras complicaciones más.

Vegeta se quedó suspenso al escuchar la noticia.- Esto significa que la mujer perdería su vista dentro de poco tiempo.- pensó.

¿El tumor es en ambos ojos?

No, solo es en el izquierdo.- respondió el médico intrigado.

¿El tumor es benigno o maligno?- continúo preguntando.

Es maligno lo que significa que es un cáncer, generalmente no se presenta dolor excepto con tumores de gran tamaño. La mejor manera de detectar esta lesión tempranamente es realizando evaluaciones periódicas de la retina bajo dilatación lo que creo que la joven pasó desapercibido.- terminó de explicar el hombre.

¿Y esta enfermedad tiene cura?- preguntó sin perder la cordura.

Existen varias soluciones, una es que se extraiga el tumor abriendo el ojo, pero esto nos conlleva a que las células malignas se diseminen a la esclera lo que nos da como resultado que en un cincuenta por ciento el cáncer regrese. La segunda solución es que según el tamaño del tumor se trate con radioterapia pero esto no le asegura nada, o también se podría practicar la enucleación del ojo, es decir, que se tendría que remover el globo ocular por completo para erradicar el cáncer totalmente, luego precederíamos a colocarle una prótesis.- terminó de explicar el médico.

Esa noticia aturdió más a Vegeta, la peliazul terminaría perdiendo su ojo izquierdo, no era posible que eso sucediera, si era necesario la llevaría a otro país para poderla curar sin tener que acudir a una extirpación.- ¿Esas son las únicas dos opciones?

Si, son las únicas opciones para erradicar el cáncer.- respondió definitivamente el doctor.

¿Ella ya lo sabe?- preguntó dudoso.

No, preferimos hablar con usted primero.- contestó lógicamente.

Es mejor, yo me ocupare de decírselo a su tiempo. ¿Por ahora que es lo que prosigue?

Debe de mantenerse en reposo por una semana y debe de alimentarse mejor, dentro de quince días la quiero nuevamente en mi consultorio para hacerle un chequeo de rutina y determinar en definición el mejor tratamiento para ella, debo de hablar con otros especialistas para ver que proponen, por ahora no le dejaré ninguna clase de medicamentos, con su permiso.- indicó seriamente el doctor al retirarse.

¡Vegeta!- gritó la peliazul al ver al joven, se abalanzó hacia él.

Mujer no seas escandalosa, vámonos ya, necesitas descansar.- regañó serio caminando para ir al estacionamiento.

Bulma pudo ver la cara de preocupación del muchacho, de camino al parqueo no le dirigió palabra y parecía muy pensativo.

La peliazul aligeró su paso para alcanzarlo ya que se había quedado un poco atrás.- Gracias por ayudarme Vegeta.- se paró al frente de él deteniendo su paso y le dio un beso en la mejía, con esto se giro para seguir su camino.

Mujer espera.- la detuvo tomando su mano.

¿Qué pasa?- volteó a verlo y observó una mirada distinta en él.

Miró como Vegeta se le acercó un poco más y le dio un beso sobre sus labios, eran tan cálidos, una corriente eléctrica la atravesó al sentir la lengua del joven jugar con la suya dentro de su boca. Por instinto lo tomó del cuello y lo presionó contra su cuerpo para poder sentirlo totalmente, él la tomo por la cintura mientras succionaba los deliciosos labios sabor a fresas de la muchacha sintiendo los pechos de la joven rozar su tórax, se sentía en el paraíso, esa mujer era más que perfecta. Pero la soltó al recordar la mala noticia que acababa de recibir. La miro directo a esos ojos azules, realmente la chiquilla era muy hermosa.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó sin apartar su vista de los ojos azabaches del muchacho.

¿Qué? ¿No puedo besarte?- sonrió seguro sin soltarla de la cintura.

¡Eh! Bueno.

Ven subamos al auto.- interrumpió tomándola de la mano.

Abrió la puerta a la chica y luego él subió saliendo del hospital.- ¿Tienes hambre?

Si y mucha.- contestó sonriente.

Te llevaré a que comas algo.

De repente estas volviéndote muy amable ¿No?- comento ante las atenciones del joven.

No seas tonta niña, solo lo hago porque me hice cargo de ti ante el médico, le dije que soy tu hermano.- sonrió un poco al decir esto.

¿Por qué le dijiste eso?- pregunto curiosa.

No preguntes tanto.- murmuró serio.

Bulma tomó la mano libre de Vegeta y la estrechó entre las suyas.- ¿Por qué me besaste?

Giró su rostro para verla y luego puso su sonrisa ladina.- Simple, me apeteció hacerlo.

Bulma sonrió feliz, al parecer ella le gustaba a Vegeta y en si no parecía mala idea, era muy cierto que es bastante mayor que ella pero como siempre lo creyó, para el amor no hay edad, ni raza ni estatus social, aunque eso último no era impedimento ya que ambos contaban con una cuenta millonaria.

Entraron al lugar, era un restaurante no muy lujoso pero al parecer de buen gusto, les atendieron dándole el menú dejándolos solos para que elijan.

¿Qué pedirás?- pregunto Vegeta leyendo toda la carta.

Una ensalada con pollo.- contestó.

Pues pediré por ti niña, estas demasiado delgada, necesitas más calorías.- dijo arrebatándole el menú a la peliazul.

Estoy perfecta.- refutó terca.

Al llegar el mesero Vegeta ordenó camarones al ají y un par de hamburguesas con papas, de bebida unos jugos naturales de naranja; en ese lugar vendían todo tipos de platillos para todos los gustos.

No pienso comer comida chatarra.- se quejó al ver retirarse al mesero.

Comerás lo que yo digo y a callar.- ordenó mirándole lascivamente.

Bulma sabía que era por demás discutir con Vegeta, esperaron un poco, les llevaron el pedido y comieron en silencio. Al joven le hacía gracia ver como la peliazul mordía con asco la hamburguesa, pero con lo que sí arrasó fueron con los camarones. Al terminar el muchacho pagó la cuenta y se retiraron del lugar.

¿Te llevó a tu casa o iras a la empresa?- preguntó él sin despegar la vista del frente.

¿Mi padre sabe de esto?

¡No!- respondió secamente.

No quiero ir a ninguno de esos lugares.- Pausó, respiro, su corazón se aceleró, las piernas le temblaban, comenzó a sudar frío y su vos era temblorosa.- Quiero ir a tu departamento.

Al escuchar eso Vegeta la miró fijo, serio, no podía creerse lo que escuchaba.- ¿Quieres trabajar en algo nuevo?- vaciló.

Quiero terminar lo que dejamos aquella noche.- confesó finalmente con un poco de rubor.

Vegeta sintió un deseo inmensurable dentro de sí al imaginarse lo de la otra noche, esa mujer lo volvía loco, antes tubo a muchas pero esta, esta era diferente, hermosa, inteligente, con un ánimo increíble, pero, siempre un pero tendría que existir, estaba enferma por un maldito cáncer en su hermoso ojo.- Por ahora debo de cuidarla cuanto pueda, la haré feliz mientras dure.- pensó con remordimientos, aceleró su coche y pronto llegaron al departamento.

Subieron al ascensor y Bulma se le acercó para besarlo apretándolo contra la pared, ya podía percibir una leve dureza en la entrepierna del joven, ella estaba que ardía no soportaba tenerlo tan cerca y no comérselo a besos. Todo este tiempo aguantó tanto y no era capaz de reaccionar a sus instintos pero esta noche sería diferente, perdió su miedo y sus inseguridades, no importaba ya nada.

Salieron del ascensor y sin dejar de besarse el joven la cargo en sus brazos entrando al departamento.- Puedes detenerte ahora.- susurró ahogadamente al bajarla de sus brazos.

¿Detenerme? ¿Por qué haría eso?- preguntó ella separándose de él.

Aun podemos dejarlo, si continúas, luego no podré.- indicó tomando aliento.

¿Por qué debería de dejarlo?- interrogó enojada por el rechazo.- ¿Al caso no te gusto?

No es eso mujer, solo que soy mucho más grande que tu.

Ella se sentó en el sofá.- No debí pedirte nada, es mejor que me valla.- se puso de pie, pero una fuerza tiró de ella.

Te haré el amor como nadie en la vida, suplicaras por más cuando este dentro de ti chiquilla.- susurró en su oído con tono de vos sensual.

Bulma se sintió desfallecer al escucharlo decir esas palabras, sentía una tormenta de emociones revolotear en su vientre bajo que comenzaba a arder. Él comenzó a besarle el mentón suavemente, pasando su lengua por la blanca piel de la joven, bajo un poco más sosteniéndola por la cabeza y la tiró del cabello para exponer el cuello suculento de la muchacha, lamio y succionó sensible, era terriblemente rico escucharla como comenzaba a gemir. Ella lo tomo del cabello apretándolo entre sus manos e hizo presión a lo cual él respondió mordiéndola levemente.

Bajo un poco más soltando el cabello azul de la chica y con una de sus manos apretó ligeramente uno de los senos de la muchacha.- ¡Ah! Vegeta.- jadeó excitada.

La llevó hacia la cama y ella se sentó a horcadas en las piernas del joven que se mantenía sentado, se deshizo de su camisa dejando ver el sostén y debajo de este unos suculentos pechos. Vegeta tomo el sujetador por el medio y lo haló con fuerza desgarrándolo y dejando a su vista el par de redondos senos. – Eres muy hermosa.- le susurró bajando su boca para pasar la lengua alrededor del pezón, lo que hizo arquear la espalda a la peliazul, Bulma tomo el rostro de Vegeta y lo levantó para fundirse en un beso apasionado llevándolo bajo ella y acostándose en la cama.

Él se giró quedando encima de la chica para tener mayor control, se quito la camisa y dejo ver su torso marcado, ese cuerpo escultural era un espectáculo antes los ojos de Bulma. Pasó su mano acariciándolo al mismo tiempo que lo veía sorprendida, lo haló hacía ella y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello, Vegeta cerró sus ojos ante las caricias de la joven y por instinto bajo sus manos a la falda de la peliazul la cual quitó por completo dejándola solo en bragas, se paró y se deshizo de su pantalón. Se acostó sobre ella y ambos gimieron al sentir sus sexos rozar, se froto entre las piernas de la chica, ya la sentía húmeda a través de la ropa y estaba tan caliente. Continuaron besándose con fuerza y locura, quitó la última prenda dejándola a merced de sus manos.

El joven quito su bóxer y se acostó nuevamente sobre la chica sintiendo su miembro frotar la feminidad de la peliazul, dejó escapar un gemido ronco, era increíble la sensación de tener la belleza de ojos azules en sus manos.

Bajó a sus pechos y comenzó a lamerlos sin control, Bulma se retorcía de placer ante el tacto de la lengua húmeda junto a la succión que ejercía, sus pezones estaban completamente duros.- Vegeta, házmelo ya.- pidió suplicante.

Sin esperar cumplió lo pedido, lentamente se introdujo en ella pero no le fue fácil, el joven se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez para la chica, sonrió ante esto y comenzó a deslizarse dentro de ella suavemente para moverse, cambiaron de posición quedando la joven sentada sobre él, sus cuerpos ardían de pasión, el sudor de ambos se mezclaban al igual que sus gemidos de placer hasta que explotaron en un orgasmo suculento.

Se besaron lentamente para luego acostarse y quedar profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente el sol ya anunciaba un nuevo día. Bulma levantó su rostro y vio a Vegeta profundamente dormido. Se abrazó nuevamente a él, se sentía feliz a su lado, no había nada que la preocupara, absolutamente nada, no podía pedirle más a la vida. Tenía una vida cómoda, trabajo, padres que la amaban, y ahora un novio que la quería de verdad, no podía ser más dichosa, lo tenía todo, o al menos eso creía.

¿Pero por qué Vegeta había cambiado tanto al salir del hospital?- se preguntó.- Era algo que muy pronto la peliazul lo descubriría.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Pues hasta aquí el capítulo chicos, pensé y pensé como hacer la escena de sexo lo menos explícita posible, pero así es como quedó espero les guste. La idea de la enfermedad me vino cuando recordé un dorama llamado Escalera al cielo, solo tome un poco de la idea perooo no será lo mismo puesto que no es una adaptación a mi fic, les aclaro para que no me vayan a malinterpretar.

Dejen sus hermosos y valiosos REVIEWS quiero saber que les pareció.

¿Sera por amor o compasión que Vegeta se porta así? ¿Cuándo le dirá a Bulma sobre la enfermedad que ella padece?

Esto y más en los próximos capítulos Chain n.n


	9. Siempre estaré contigo

Me emociona saber que les gusta como va la historia chicas.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX: Siempre estaré contigo<strong>

Es cierto que él había cambiado y ella aun no sabía la razón del porque, pero por ahora era mejor disfrutar de la deliciosa relación que él le ofrecía, por fin tenía a su merced lo que en secreto deseó siempre, Vegeta era lo único que le faltaba en su vida.

Se sentó en la cama estirando su cuerpo y bostezando, estaba desbordante de felicidad, se sentía satisfecha y llena en todos los sentidos, el sol daba un hermoso día soleado y el trabajo no estaba en sus planes esa mañana.- Vegeta despierta.- lo llamó acostándose a su lado.

Él se removió debajo de la sábana que le cubría de la cintura hacia abajo.- Despierta dormilón es un lindo día para salir a dar un paseo.- Entre abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro de la peliazul que lo miraba dulcemente.

Niña tengo sueño vuelve a dormir.- murmuro volteándose para el lado de la ella tomándola de la cintura y estrechándola contra su cuerpo.

Se quedó ahí con él por un rato hasta que lo escuchó roncar levemente. Con suavidad se zafó de su brazo y fue a tomar un baño relajante, luego de media hora salió de la tina envuelta con una diminuta toalla y llegó hasta la cama, Vegeta aun seguía dormido, le quito lentamente la sábana y vio que estaba desnudo para luego acostarse sobre él haciéndolo dar un brinco de exaltación al sentir la piel fría y húmeda de la peliazul.

¡Ahh!.- saltó tirándola a un lado de la cama. Bulma no paraba de carcajearse.

Demonios mujer no tenías porque hacer eso.- gritó furioso sentándose.

Veggie demos un paseo si.- pidió suplicante al arrodillarse tras el totalmente desnuda, sus pechos rozaron la espalda caliente del hombre.

No me llames así chiquilla.- Con esto se paró y se fue a dar una ducha, prontamente regresó tirándose de sopetón sobre la peliazul.

¡Ay! Vegeta me lastimas apártate.- se quejó empujándolo.

Él se colocó a su lado y acarició el cabello viéndole directo a sus ojos azules, eran tan hermosos como el mar, sintió como un balde de agua fría caer en su cuerpo al recordar el cáncer de la muchacha, no sabía cómo decirle ni como ella tomaría la noticia, era demasiado cruel comentarle todo eso y para empeorar las cosas confesarle la solución a su enfermedad.

Hablaste sobre un paseo, ¿Qué tienes pensado?- preguntó meloso mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

Qué te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el campo.- dijo retorciéndose por las cosquillas que sentía.

Tenemos que trabajar mujer, ya pasó más de una semana y a penas tenemos los nano chip, falta mucho para terminar el prototipo, si seguimos a este paso no tendremos nada al cumplir el plazo, la empresa perderá millones y yo me hundiré con ella.- comentó serio.

Si lo sé pero un día que desperdiciemos podemos reponerlo si trabajamos hasta tarde mañana, ¡Cielos!, tengo que avisarle a papá que no iré al trabajo.

Bien ya está dicho, iremos al campo a dar una caminata.- sonrió convencido.

La joven tomó su móvil y llamó a su padre explicándole que no iría a trabajar porque estaba desde anoche en el departamento de Vegeta trabajando en unos nuevos diseños para el prototipo, el científico aceptó todo, pero de por alguna razón sospechó que algo raro pasaba entre su hija y el nuevo socio.

Bulma volvió al lado del muchacho y sin esperar lo abrazó por el cuello atrayéndolo hacia ella, el calor comenzaba a invadirle, no podía evitar sentirse tan excitada cuando él la tocaba y corrientes de placer cruzaban por su feminidad encendida, su presencia, su cuerpo tallado, era un macho guapísimo y ahora solamente de ella, ese hombre era más que perfecto, su aire orgulloso, salvaje, de gran carácter y muy inteligente le atraía demasiado, ese joven desbordaba en sensualidad y sexualidad.

Prepárate te llevaré a conocer un lugar al que fui una vez con el viejo Stanley.- se paró y buscó ropa, se vistió con tenis, un jeans negro y un centro blanco, hacía demasiada calor ese día. Bulma por su parte se puso un jeans color lila con una blusa negra de tirantes se veía muy hermosa con sus botas del mismo color que la blusa haciendo juego.

Arreglaron todo lo necesario, metieron en una maleta otro cambio de ropa para ambos entre otras cosas. Vegeta sacó un maletín del armario.- ¿Qué es eso?

Una sorpresa.- contestó poniendo su sonrisa ladina.

¿Qué sorpresa?- preguntó acercándose.

No preguntes más, lo sabrás a su debido tiempo, y no vayas a abrirla o lo arruinaras todo.- comentó tomando la maleta de ropa.- Vamos.

Bulma llevó una mochilita donde guardo su celular, unos lentes de sol y protector solar; bajaron hasta el estacionamiento y subieron al auto. Durante el viaje pararon en un súper mercado y compraron provisiones.- Vegeta esto es demasiado.- expuso ella metiendo las cosas en el baúl del auto.

Todo es necesario.- dijo él acercándosele por detrás atrapándola en sus brazos.

Vegeta nos miran, apártate.- se sonrojo al sentirlo pegado a su espalda.

A mí que me importa.- la pegó más mordiendo su cuello.

Bulma sentía sus piernas temblar, era sorprendente lo que ese muchacho podía causar en ella con tan solo tocarla. Es un estallido de éxtasis hacer el amor con él, su mente no podía pensar más que en eso, solo deseaba sentirle dentro nuevamente como anoche.

¿Podrías esperar a que estemos solos?- se dignó a preguntar con su vos pobremente llena de voluntad.

No lo creo, tu cuerpo me embriaga.- contestó en su tono de vos sensual, bajó sus manos a tocar los pechos de la muchacha por sobre la blusa.

Para Vegeta.- pidió suplicante.

Él se separo de ella y cerró el baúl.- Sube al auto.- indicó abriendo la puerta para que la chica entrara.

Ambos subieron y partieron, durante el resto del camino ninguno se dirigió palabra, Bulma por su parte creía que él se había molestado por la resistencia que opuso, Vegeta en cambio se regocijo en su mente al saber como ella moría por él.

Tiempo después llegaron, aparcaron el auto, ambos bajaron, Vegeta cargó las cosas y entraron a un pasillo y al fondo una ventanilla donde estaba una joven que atendía los clientes.

¿En qué le podemos ayudar jóvenes?- preguntó amablemente la muchacha al ver llegar a la pareja.

Reservación para dos días con todo lo que se pueda incluido.- dijo Vegeta poniendo las cosas en el piso sacando luego la tarjeta de débito junto con su identificación para pagar.

Veamos.- la joven buscó en la computadora un cuarto libre para ellos y cobro el monto.- Habitación doscientos diez hacia la zona sur, aquí están las llaves, su paquete incluye todo, pueden hacer uso de todas las instalaciones como pasear por el campo, uso de gimnasio, las piscinas, el bar, la zona de recreación que incluye cancha de football de basquetbol entre otras cosas, su auto está seguro en el parqueo ya que tenemos seguridad en toda la zona.

Más vale que así sea, ¿Se puede acampar?

Por su puesto joven, para eso está libre toda la zona del campo y la montaña.

No podemos quedarnos.- se escuchó decir a la peliazul.

Vegeta hizo caso omiso, tomó las llaves, guardo la identificación y la tarjeta que le regreso la mujer. Bulma tomó algunas cosas para ayudar al muchacho y sin decir nada cruzaron la puerta del fondo encaminándose hacia la zona sur, entrando en la pequeña habitación, no era grande pero tenía todo lo necesario. Una pequeña sala que acogía a los visitantes, a la derecha atravesando un pasillo se encontraba la cocina y a la izquierda la recámara y el baño.

Esto ha de ser muy costoso, es como una mini casita.- comentó Bulma observando el lugar.

Es lo que menos importa.- contestó Vegeta que estaba ordenando las cosas en los pantrys de la cocina.

La peliazul fue a colocar la ropa en el tocador, sintió curiosidad por abrir la misteriosa maleta pero se contuvo, sabía que eso haría enojar a Vegeta. La tocó por encima en un afán por adivinar que era, pasó su mano por sobre el zipper, era tentador, colocó sus dedos en el clip del cierre lista para tirar de él y ver que había dentro.

Te dije que es una sorpresa mujer.- susurró el joven tomándola del brazo y halándola.- Eres muy curiosa, no deberías retarme.

¡Eh! No la abrí solo curioseaba un poco.- indicó nerviosa, el tacto y la cercanía del muchacho la estaban enloqueciendo prontamente.

¿Quieres ir a conocer el lugar o nos quedamos por un rato más?

Su cuerpo pedía quedarse y disfrutar de las caricias propiciadas por esas manos suaves del joven, pero su mente decía que si aceptaba quedarse estaba demostrando lo débil que era ante las insinuaciones de él.

Vegeta metió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la peliazul acariciando su espalda pegándola a su cuerpo, le besó el cuello dándole mordiscos deliciosos y sintió como ella temblaba entre sus brazos.- ¡Maldita mujer! Terminó ganando su voluntad.- pensó al sentir como su miembro se ponía tenso. Bulma no pasó desapercibida la erección del joven, ya su mente no tenía control sobre su cuerpo y decidió dejarse llevar por la pasión inmensurable que sentía, su vientre ardía de deseo, su piel clamaba las caricias del muchacho y su cuerpo deseaba sentir a ese joven sobre ella.

La llevó hasta la cama y ambos se embriagaron de deseo y pasión, poco a poco se fueron desnudando, la piel de ambos sudaba mientras su transpiración se unía, los gemidos de la peliazul inundaron de ecos la habitación, Vegeta estaba más que colmado de lujuria, sentía realmente querer a esa mujer, ahora era una parte importante en su vida y la cuidaría hasta dar su propia alma, sí eso era, se enamoró de ella sin darse cuenta. Un gritó de la peliazul con su nombre en la cima lo llevó a sentir descargas eléctricas atravesar su espina dorsal al tocar el éxtasis en un orgasmo profundo de ambos. Él se quedó sobre ella recuperando el aliento, el aroma a excitación se sentía por toda la habitación, esa mujer le hacía perder la cabeza.

Gracias.- se escuchó decir a Bulma entrecortadamente.

¡Uhm! Esto no es un favor chiquilla.- contestó acostándose a un lado de ella.

No, no lo es, pero te doy las gracias por hacerme tan feliz.- suspiró cansada.

Él solo sonrió de lado, era evidente que estaba logrando su propósito.- Hacerla feliz mientras dure.- pensó.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos un tiempo, Vegeta despertó y vio que la luz rojiza del sol se colaba por la ventana, era un poco tarde y pronto se haría de noche. Se levantó rápidamente o su plan estaría arruinado, se duchó y salió del baño.- Mujer despierta.- movió a la chica estrepitosamente haciéndola despertar.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó aturdida.

Ve a bañarte, iremos a dar un paseo.- indicó poniéndose un bóxer.

Bulma se levantó y pesadamente entró a ducharse, el agua estaba fría pero eso sirvió para despertarla completamente. Cuando salió ya Vegeta estaba a lo que parecía listo.- Ponte ropa cómoda mujer que será un camino largo.- decía en tanto amarraba las cintas de sus tenis.

Ella se vistió prontamente, se puso un short kaki muy corto y un top blanco junto a unas botas blancas.

No iras con esa ropa mujer vulgar.

Dijiste que fuera cómoda, así es como me siento con este atuendo.- dijo irritada.

Ese no era momento para discutir con la chiquilla, se hacía tarde así que se lo dejó pasar.- Vamos, tu llevaras esta maleta con las provisiones y yo lo demás.- Parecía que Vegeta tenía todo preparado, la peliazul tomo su celular y ambos salieron de la mini casita.

Caminaron durante una hora por una vereda, el paisaje era hermoso, muchos árboles, flores que adornaban el campo a lo lejos, el sol bañaba la pradera con un color rojo naranja del atardecer, la hierba estaba verde y los pájaros trinaban en su canto, la vista era realmente maravillosa.- Vegeta ya no puedo más.- se quejó dejando caer la maleta al suelo.

No seas llorona y camina ya falta poco.- dijo girándose para verla.

No me siento bien.

Apúrate que nos queda poca luz del sol.- apresuró él su paso para que ella lo siguiera.

La peliazul tomó la maleta y caminó hasta alcanzarlo.- Es enserio Veggie ya no aguanto.- con esto se desvaneció, pero no llegó a tocar el piso porque Vegeta la sostuvo con rapidez.

Se agachó con ella en brazos y sacó de la maleta que ella llevaba una botella con agua dándole a beber de a sorbos.- ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Eres tu Vegeta?- preguntó la peliazul sin sentido de la razón.

Si mujer soy yo, bebe es agua, solo te deshidrataste por la caminata.- trató de darle una explicación convincente a lo que ella ignoraba.

Vegeta.- lo llamó poniendo sus manos torpemente en el rostro del muchacho.- No puedo verte.

Solo, solo es el cansancio, ven te cargaré ya falta poco.- dijo subiendo a la muchacha en su espalda sosteniéndola por las piernas.

Minutos después llegaron frente a un lago, era lo más hermoso que la naturaleza podía ofrecer, la luz de la luna ya se comenzaba a reflejar en el agua y un manto de estrellas decoró el cielo.

Vegeta bajo lentamente a la joven acostándola en el pasto, estaba dormida.

¡Maldición! El maldito tumor debe haberse extendido a su otro ojo.- pensó frunciendo el ceño, se sentía inútil ante la situación.

Pronto oscureció completamente, ya había pasado un par de horas cuando la peliazul despertó, se incorporó sentándose débilmente, sentía como la cabeza le dolía.- Vegeta.- lo llamó.

Vegeta ¿Dónde estás?- siguió sin obtener respuesta, miró hacia todos lados.

¿Por qué está todo oscuro? Responde por favor, tengo mucho miedo.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

Estoy aquí no te preocupes.- la abrazó contra su pecho.

Ella alzó la vista pero continuó sin poder ver nada.- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿No hay luz en este lugar?

Solo la luz de la luna.- respondió él estrechándola con más fuerzas.

¿Por qué no puedo ver nada Vegeta? ¿Qué me sucede?- preguntó empujando al joven y restregando sus ojos en un intento por aclararlos.

Vegeta la tomo de sus manos.- No hagas eso mujer, tranquilízate.

¿Cómo puedes pedirte que me tranquilice? No puedo verte, no puedo ver nada.- gritó furiosa dejándose caer de rodillas frotando más enérgicamente sus ojos.

Detente Bulma.- hablo en tono serio tomando las manos de la chica.

¿Por qué no puedo ver nada Vegeta?- interrogó con vos quebrantada, sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir, no podía evitar llorar.

No puedes ver por qué.- respiró profundo, el silencio se hizo presente un momento.

¿Por qué? ¿Dime por qué?

No lo sé.- fue su respuesta más certera. Su corazón se transgredía llenándose de sentimiento de culpa al ocultarle la verdad a la muchacha, pero ese no era el momento para confesarle lo de su enfermedad, ella estaba demasiado histérica.

Bulma se quedo sin hablar y parpadeó un par de veces más, lo que vio frente a ella fue el rostro de Vegeta, él estaba arrodillado mirándole fijamente.

¿Qué te pasa?

Ya, ya puedo verte.- contestó confundida.

Me alegra, solo a de ver sido cansancio.- trató de darle una respuesta lógica, pasó su mano por la mejía de la joven limpiando las lágrimas.

Bulma se abrazo fuerte al cuello de él.- Sentí tanto miedo Vegeta.

¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó correspondiendo el abrazo.

De no poder verte nunca más, sería lo peor que me podría pasar.

No pienses en eso mujer, si eso sucediera yo estaría a tu lado siempre.- comentó sintiendo como unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejías que prontamente limpió, no permitiría bajo ninguna circunstancia que ella lo viera débil.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>He aquí la entrega, sé que es tristes lo que sucede no vayan a llorar T-T

¿Perderá Bulma su vista por completo? ¿Vegeta le dirá la verdad? ¿Como podrá Vegeta ayudar a la peliazul?

Esto y más en los capítulos venideros. Espero sus hermosos y valiosos REVIEWS, los quiero u.u


	10. Desesperación

Gracias por comentar, aprecio tanto que se tomen el tiempo de leer cada capítulo n.n

Los quiero mis lectores. Sin más ni más aquí está el capítulo.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X: Desesperación<strong>

Ella se separó de él y miró a su alrededor.- ¿Tú hiciste eso?- preguntó muy asombrada.

Especialmente para ti.- contestó tratando de sonreír.

Es hermoso.- chilló emocionada parándose para ver todo de cerca.

¿En verdad te gusta?- la siguió en el acto.

Es realmente divino y romántico, ¡wow!, un cena al aire libre bajo las estrellas y esta casa de acampar, es todo perfecto.- se giró para darle un gran beso.

Esta era la sorpresa que cargaba en la maleta.- señaló la casa ya armada.

Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado.- expuso sentándose sobre el mantel donde estaba servida la cena.- Todo se ve delicioso.

Pues entonces no esperemos más y comamos.- se sentó al lado de la muchacha.- Destapó una botella de champagne y sirvió un poco en dos copas, una se la entregó a la peliazul.

Anda bebe.- sugirió el joven.

Brindemos Vegeta.

¿Brindar?- preguntó mirándole.

Quiero brindar por nuestro amor Veggie.- subió la copa al decir esto.

El joven se quedó pensativo al escuchar la palabra amor.- ¿En serio él la amaba? ¿Pero cómo y cuando había sucedido eso? No podía mentirle a la mujer, había desarrollado cierto cariño hacia ella, la quería, sí, pero ¿Todo eso podría llegar a ser amor? La verdad era que jamás se detuvo a pensar en esas tonterías, primero fueron sus estudios lo que requería toda su atención y después se vino lo de la empresa, la administración de esta no lo dejaba pensar en esas cosas y en realidad nunca necesito amar a nadie, ni tan siquiera esa idea se le cruzaba por la mente pero ahora ¿Por qué pensaba tan seguido en eso?- Alzó la copa en gesto de aceptación del motivo del brindis.

Chocaron las copas y bebieron el contenido.- Es una buena cosecha sabe delicioso.- dijo ella mientras limpiaba sus labios con el reverso de la mano.

Vegeta se limitó a mirarla, se veía tan hermosa bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las ramas del árbol que los cubría. Sirvió la comida para ambos y durante ese tiempo no volvieron a hablar. Al terminar de comer Bulma se paró y caminó hacia donde el cielo quedaba completamente despejado y ahí se recostó en el pasto.

Es todo tan bonito.- dijo al ver que Vegeta se acostó a su lado.

Él siguió guardando el mismo silencio y cerró sus ojos para descansar.- No puedo dejar de pensar en cómo demonios le diré a la mujer sobre su enfermedad, tengo que ver la forma de como curarla sin que ella pierda sus ojos o pase por esos procedimientos tan dolorosos de radioterapia. De algún modo, de alguna forma voy a ayudarla, reconozco que soy un cobarde al no decirle lo que sucede, tengo que armarme de valor para confesarle toda la verdad.- pensaba.- Se sentía tan inservible en este momento, deseó no ser él por unos instantes o por lo menos despertar de la pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Vegeta.

Dime.- contestó manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Nos quedan menos de dos semanas para terminar el prototipo y tenerlo instalado en la nave para las pruebas, quiero que mañana por la tarde comencemos a trabajar duro hasta tenerlo listo, aun nos queda tiempo para terminarlo.

Todavía falta construir el motor después de terminar el panel de control.- comentó él.

Lo sé, falta mucho.- dijo al momento en que se sentó.- Me duele mucho la cabeza Vegeta.

El muchacho al verla que se masajeaba la cien se incorporó sentándose.- ¿A qué crees que eso se deba?

No lo sé, pero…

¿Pero qué?

Estos dolores de cabeza me han dado siempre, nunca les preste atención y ese ha sido mi error, puede que sea algo grave y no me de cuenta por terca ya que Milk siempre me aconsejó que fuera a visitar a un médico y me negué cada vez que me lo sugería.- expuso cerrando sus ojos y apretándolos fuerte, los abrió y parpadeó varias veces.

¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Vegeta acercándose a ella.

Nada, no te preocupes.- contestó antes de mirarlo para luego acostarse, él hizo lo mismo. La verdad era que comenzó a ver borroso, ya no distinguía el rostro de Vegeta, su vista la limitaba a ver nada más que sombras oscuras o claras dependiendo de la luz. No quiso preocupar al joven y decidió acomodarse en su pecho, tal vez solo era cansancio que dentro de poco le pasaría, tal vez algo grave le estaba pasando, con ambas dudas rondando su cabeza cerró sus ojos.

Tienes una cita con el médico dentro de quince días.- comentó mientras acariciaba con una mano el cabello de la peliazul y la otra la tenía bajo su cabeza.

Hablando de eso, ¿Qué te dijo el doctor? ¿Por qué me desmaye?, es que conmigo no habló mucho solo me comentó que debía alimentarme mejor, me vio pálida.

Vegeta se maldijo a sí mismo, no debió abrir la bocaza, ahora la mujer comenzará a hacer preguntas y no parará hasta que le responda y conociendo lo terca que es.- Maldita sea su inteligencia.- pensó para sus adentros. Aunque ese era buen momento de hablar con ella y explicarle de la manera más sutil lo que le estaba sucediendo, pero si hacía eso el paseo se convertiría en una pesadilla todo lo contario a lo que él quería, que la mujer la pase bien en todo momento, hacerla vivir cosas que nunca antes había vivido y tener la certeza que mientras tuviera tiempo de ver la haría conocer nuevas cosas hasta que el tiempo le diera concediera una pauta positiva o la conllevara a quedar completamente ciega, así que tenía que tomar una decisión en ese preciso instante.

Tienes que hacerte otros exámenes.

Pero si ese día me hicieron muchos.- dijo al abrazar la cintura del muchacho.

No se mujer eso fue lo que dijo ese hombre.- contesto con vos grave.

Ahora que recuerdo.- se sentó al decir esto.- Me hicieron varios exámenes de la vista pero no me dijeron nada, ¡Ah!- Vegeta se sobresalto sentándose también, sabía que la mujer siendo tan inteligente comenzaría a deducirlo todo.

¡Por Kami! El doctor no hablo nada contigo pero cuando llegue por ti a la sala de espera él iba saliendo y tu cara, si, vi tu cara, no supe en ese momento pero ahora que lo pienso mejor tenias un rostro lleno de tristeza, seguro hablo contigo.- Lo miro exaltada, no lograba distinguirlo muy bien y abrió más los ojos para conseguir mirarlo claramente.- ¿Qué tengo Vegeta? creo tú lo sabes.- su tono de vos fue exigente.

¿Cómo demonios la mujer podía ponerlo entre la espada y la pared? ¿Qué le respondería ahora? Vacilar no era la respuesta ya que ella seguiría insistiendo hasta conseguir la respuesta verdadera.- No lo sé mujer.

No me mientas Vegeta, sé que lo sabes.

Deja de fastidiarme niña.- dijo parándose y yendo a recoger todo lo de la cena.

Bulma se quedó pensando un momento, muchas dudas surcaron su mente, dudas que necesitaba que Vegeta resolviera en este preciso momento, quizá se trataba de algo grave, era lo más seguro ya que él no quería decirle nada.

Él estaba recogiendo los platos desechables que usaron y metiéndolos a una bolsa de basura, ya había guardado lo demás, el mantel, las copas, ordenó todo y dejo el lugar donde habían cenado tal y como lo encontrado.

¡Tengo el derecho a saberlo Vegeta!- gritó frustrada la peliazul que se había puesto de pie, estaba de espaldas hacia él.

Tal vez si pero aun no es el momento.- respondió manteniendo la calma, miró que la mujer dirigía sus gritos al lado contrario de donde él se encontraba y entonces dedujo que esta no podía ver nuevamente.

¿Aun no es el momento?- repitió interrogante las palabras ya se había girado hacia él cuando hace instantes escuchó su vos.

¡Ayúdame Vegeta, ayúdame a entender que me pasa, estoy ciega!- gritó aun más fuerte, quiso caminar pero cayó al piso después de dos pasos.

Vegeta corrió hasta ella agachándose a verla, levanto su barbilla con una de sus manos, pudo ver los ojos azules de la muchacha llenos de lágrimas.- Dentro de quince días te diré que te pasa.

¿Por qué hasta entonces?- preguntó golpeándole torpemente la mano que él había puesto en su barbilla.

No preguntes más, así que confórmate.- dijo tomando las manos de la muchacha ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

¿Por qué demonios la mujer le hacía más difíciles las cosas? Sintió una sensación en el estómago, una clase de agonía que ni es sus más graves momentos de desánimos y desesperación había sentido, un nudo se apoderó de su garganta y un hilo de impotencia invadió su corazón.

La vida no es más que una perra cínica, yo, dueño y magnate de una de las empresas más exitosas con una cuenta multimillonaria a mi nombre; la mujer con una compañía quizá aun más poderosa que la mía e igual de rica, y la maldita cura para la bastarda enfermedad no puedo comprarla ni con la suma más grande de dinero del mundo.- deducía cada vez con más consternación mientras miraba el rostro de la joven.

Maldición Vegeta suéltame, no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie.- halo sus manos para que él no la tocase sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Era lo peor que podía estarle pasando, estar ciega y no volver a ver el mundo, no poder volver a ver ni a sus amigos ni a sus padre y por sobre todo, no podría volver a ver el hombre que amaba, no podía ver más a Vegeta. Lo primero que vino a su mente fue eso, la frustración y el ahogo por algo que no podía controlar, se sintió inútil por primera vez en la vida, todos esos proyectos en los que le gustaba inmiscuirse quedaban atrás ahora ¿Como rayos podría trabajar sin su valiosa vista?, todo pasó como relámpago en su mente y lo peor vino después, cuando quiso recordar el rostro del joven, sus facciones, sus ojos, su rostro detalladamente, la oscuridad no solo había invadido sus ojos sino también su corazón, en un intento por volverla totalmente desdichada la noche calló por sobre cualquier memoria llevándose por completo todo en esa penumbra que ahora reinaba su mente. No pudo, aunque quiso ver el rostro de Vegeta de ninguna forma consiguió recordarlo, esas facciones no logró verlas dentro de su mente, la imagen que tenía de él no era clara y un deseo inmensurable de poder ver al hombre del cual se enamoró se apoderó de ella.

Vegeta solo se limitó a observarla mientras ella se frotaba los ojos.

Deja de hacer eso chiquilla.- dijo en tono de vos firme.

La peliazul al escucharlo estiró sus manos buscando su rostro, al instante lo tuvo entre sus manos, él se acercó a ella al ver su intento.- Bulma, tienes cáncer.- Pauso un momento.- Tienes que iniciar un tratamiento inmediatamente antes de que el cáncer se expanda.

Una especie de electricidad pasó recorriendo su espina dorsal, eso que él le dijo sin miramiento era irreal, lo soltó sobresaltándose al escuchar esas palabras.- ¡No!- gritó negando con su cabeza.

Mujer…

¿Puedo salvarme con eso?- pregunto dando un paso hacia atrás.- ¡Se que no! Eso no sirve de nada, de nada Vegeta, el cáncer mató a mi abuelo crees que no se que el cáncer no puede curarse, ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando tenía ocho años mi madre me contó todo acerca de como sufrió mi abuelo antes de morir, en ese entonces no comprendía nada pero ahora lo sé, de todas formas moriré.- dijo comenzando a llorar, prontamente vino a su mente esos recuerdos no definidos en los que su abuelo le pedía que le alcanzara un vaso con agua, ella en ese entonces apenas tenía unos cinco años, a los tres meses luego de que le detectaran cáncer él falleció.

Mujer debes de comenzar el tratamiento, puede que el caso de tu abuelo fuera distinto.- respondió en tono exhaustivo.

¡No! Sé que voy a morir al final así como él lo hizo.

Bulma tienes que hacer lo posible, tiene que intentarlo todo, no te dejes vencer tú siempre has demostrado ser una mujer fuerte.- la sostuvo por los hombros acercándola a él para abrazarla.

Ya no, pensé que ahora iba a ser feliz, que lo tenía todo en la vida ¿Y ahora voy a morir? De nada sirve tener dinero o tenerte a ti si perderé la vida dentro de poco.- lo empujó totalmente desesperada y enfurecida.

No me quedaré de brazos cruzados Bulma, haré todo lo posible para que puedas recuperar la vista, para que venzas el maldito cáncer.- la tomó entre sus brazos y la estrechó en su pecho, Vegeta acomodó su rostro en el cuello de la joven.

Tú, tú no tienes por qué ayudarme, no seré una carga para ti ni para nadie.- dijo ella entre lágrimas.

No te dejaré sola, ahora eres parte de mí.- le confesó sin pensarlo, todo aquel rastro de orgullo y soberbia se doblegó en su interior, su engreído corazón había caído "ciegamente" en la redada cazadora alma de la mujer, lo sumergió dentro de tontos sentimientos que alguna vez creyó inexistentes dentro de él. Sí, él no tuvo una madre que lo cuidara y le enseñara a querer a otros y mucho menos a amar, el significado de amor no le era desconocido pero ¿Qué había del sentimiento? Dedujo que jamás lo sabría, su padre fue siempre un hombre frío, era así siempre y ese había sido su modelo a seguir, del cual aprendió cada paso pero ahora, esa emoción que alguna vez la creyó insensata y sin sentido lo enfrascó hasta llevarlo a amar aquella mujer, sí, no era más que eso, ahora logro comprenderlo todo al sentir la necesidad de protegerla y tomar el lugar de ella, sufrir por ella.

Moriré Vegeta.- dijo sacándolo de su profunda indagación.

No lo permitiré.- al decir esto sintió como la peliazul depositó todo el peso sobre él, se había desmayado, todo ese torbellino de emociones habían sido demasiados para ella. La cargó en sus brazos y la llevó dentro de la casa de acampar para que descansara, la abrigó con sábanas y se dispuso a dormir a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente el sol iluminaba completamente el campo, la fresca mañana parecía perfecta, el lago irradiaba vida consumiendo los rayos de sol matutino en sus aguas, la brisa acariciaba el pasto y jugaba con las hojas de los árboles haciéndolas bailar.

Vegeta abrió los ojos pesadamente, los frotó un poco y vio como el sol iluminaba a medias la casa de acampar, el árbol sobre él movía sus hojas reflejando las sobras en el techo. Se sentó estirando su cuerpo y pudo observar luego que Bulma no estaba ahí, las sabanas estaban dobladas una encima de la otra completamente en orden, abrió rápidamente el zipper que sellaba la puerta y salió, sus pies descalzos tocaron el húmedo pasto por las gotas de roció que dejó la noche. A lo lejos en el lago pudo observar que alguien estaba dentro del agua, se acercó y vio a la peliazul nadando al centro de la laguna.

La miró con ojos taciturnos, sonrió para sí mismo, de cierta forma le ponía feliz que ella disfrutara por un momento de la naturaleza o por lo menos el tiempo en que dure su vista sin desaparecer por completo.

POV Vegeta

Había tenido muchas pesadillas durante la noche, no había podido conciliar por completo el sueño, era algo irreal todo lo que estaba sucediendo y toda esta situación se había salido de mis manos de un día para otro. La mujer desfalleció al saber lo de su enfermedad, quiero apoyarla en todo lo que se pueda, no hay nada que no haría por ella, no hay nada que no intentaría por salvarla, por verla feliz y llena de vitalidad como es su carisma. Esa mujer que poseía un aura envuelta de vitalidad energética estaba muriendo, el cáncer parecía consumirla y en efecto, la bastarda enfermedad consume a los que la padecen. No quería levantarme pero una sensación de soledad me invadió al no sentir el calor de la chiquilla cerca de mí, abrí mis ojos y me incorporé, en efecto ella no estaba a mi lado, pensé lo peor, tal vez había salido y quedado ciega de nuevo pudiendo perderse o peor aún, caer al lago. Mi corazón se hizo un puño y salí prontamente de la casa, no sabía desde cuanto había nacido en mi ese instinto de protección hacía ella, pero nada podía evitar que la resguardara en mis brazos de todo peligro. A lo lejos en el agua vi una figura y me apronté hacia el lago para verla de cerca, era ella, se miraba llena de vida como cuando la conocí.

Recuerdo su porte, su bella figura entallada con ese traje empresarial, la seguridad con la que había entrado a aquella sala en donde se robó la atención de todos aquellos bastardos que le miraban de arriba abajo, yo por mi parte me limité a recordar como chocó mi auto, era una loca al volante y solo pude en ese entonces sentir furia.

Todo ha cambiado desde entonces, me acostumbré a su forma de ser y ella se acopló a mi carácter orgulloso y abrasivo, cuando me di cuenta de su enfermedad pensé en darle felicidad y hacerla vivir emociones que tal vez desconocía, pero desde aquella noche que la hice mía supe que no fue por compasión que la tome, aunque en principio me lo negué a mi mismo no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, en preocuparme por su bienestar. Mi orgullo no podía dejarme comprender lo que sentía, ahora lucharé por ella aunque la vida se me valla en ello, ayer cuando la vi tan desolada, tan triste, tan llena de impotencia como yo me sentía no dude ni un segundo al darme cuenta que la amo.

Fin POV Vegeta

POV Bulma

Desperté muy temprano esta mañana, el dolor en mi cabeza había desaparecido como por arte de magia, me sentía como nueva, no recuerdo cuanto tiempo dormí pero me acuerdo muy bien cuando perdí el conocimiento. Una punzada en mi pecho me hizo levantarme, me acordé de la terrible noticia que Vegeta me dio, ¿Qué vida tan miserable estaba esperándome ahora? No termino de digerir totalmente el asunto, mis ojos, mis preciados ojos perderán la visión y no hay nada que pueda hacer contra el maldito cáncer.

No podía quedarme ahí esperando a quedar ciega por completo, me levante y ordené las blancas sábanas con las que seguro Vegeta me había cubierto, me arrodillé a su lado y lo vi dormir tan cómodamente y no quise despertarlo, por lo menos así dormido no sufría por mi enfermedad, sé cuánto ha de dolerle verme así. No puedo permitir que sufra por mi culpa, él debe ser feliz, no tiene porque quedarse atado a una ciega que prontamente morirá. Salí de la casa de acampar, mis lágrimas estaban fluyendo al pensar en todo eso.

Mi abuelo murió cuando yo tenía cinco años, los pocos recuerdos que tengo de él más malos que buenos no se borraran jamás de mi memoria, me acuerdo de como sufrió antes de morir, hasta para alcanzar un vaso que estaba en la mesa frente a él batallaba como nadie. No quiero eso para mí, no quiero eso para Vegeta, no quiero eso para mis padres, no los haré sufrir más, no me verán morir y tampoco los ataré a mi lado, a cuidar de esta maldita ciega que perderá la vida sin importar lo que hagan por mí.

Caminé a paso lento por el pasto mojado que acariciaban las plantas de mis pies. Vegeta, mi amado Vegeta es lo que más extrañaré ver, será lo único que me atormente. Haré todo en cuanto pueda para memorizar cada una de sus facciones, no quiero que con el pasar de los días me olvide de su rostro, quiero inmortalizarlo en mi mente para mirarlo cuando desee, cuando mis ojos ya no puedan verlo más.

EL agua de ese lago me invitó a sumergirme en él, era tan cristalina que todo en su interior podía verse, más que una laguna parecía un manantial, me quité la ropa y de un chapuzón me adentré en él. Esa era mi vida, eso era lo que me esperaba, muy pronto aunque los días fueran días y la noche noche mis ojos no reconocerían ni verían la diferencia entre luz y oscuridad, nadé un poco y luego salí a la superficie a tomar aire, ni la ceguera que muy pronto aparecería podría arruinar este día.

Fin POV Bulma

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, si lo sé, es triste pero ya vendrán los tiempos mejores jeje

¿Podrá Vegeta encontrar una cura? ¿Morirá Bulma? ¿Qué pasará con el prototipo?

Esperen el próximo capítulo.

Dejen sus hermosos y valiosos REVIEWS, los quiero n.n


	11. Yamsha es un maldito

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulos, espero les guste, saluditos a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XI: Yamsha es un maldito<strong>

¿No tienes frío?- preguntó sentándose a la orilla del lago.

Bulma se giró para verlo y comenzó a nadar hasta acercarse a él.- ¿Me acompañas?

Está muy fría.- dijo metiendo sus pies al agua.

Ven no seas cobarde.- Le tiró unas gotas de agua en el rostro.

Vegeta se paró y se quitó la ropa para luego meterse en el agua.- Creo que es hora de regresar a la empresa.- comentó tomándola por la cintura.

Si lo sé, tenemos mucho trabajo ¿Y sabes qué?- lo miró mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Él solo observó expectante.- Al llegar quiero llamarle a Milk, necesito hablar con ella y además quiero salir de compras, le regalaré muchas cosas para el bebé que espera, ese Goku sí que será un buen padre con lo cariñoso que es.- sonrió muy alegre para después enredar sus piernas en la cintura del muchacho.

Esa sabandija solo habla idioteces mujer, no me agrada.

Es un buen amigo, lo conozco desde la primaria y no hables así de él es muy buena persona, tú aun no lo conoces.- dijo un poco molesta haciendo puchero.

Ya deja de pensar en tonterías, es hora de irnos.- dijo serio apartando unos mechones pegados en el cuello de la peliazul.

Está bien, vamos.- le dio un beso y se soltó de él nadando hasta salir del lago, Vegeta fue tras ella saliendo también.

Recogieron todas las cosas, desarmaron la casa y partieron rumbo a la habitación que alquilo Vegeta. Una hora y media después llegaron, la peliazul se tiró sobre la cama y se durmió. EL muchacho aprovechó para hacer unas llamadas a su empresa, se puso al día con todo, al parecer la había descuidado pero su mano derecha, Nappa, siempre cuidaba de sus ganancias, su empresa ahora unida con la de la mujer iba haciéndose más multimillonaria de lo que era. Dos horas más tarde Bulma despertó, Vegeta le ordenó que se duchara, luego ella se visto con una falda jeans y una blusa verde entallada a su figura y los botines blancos que había llevado al paseo, no era ropa de trabajo pero eso era con lo que contaba, posteriormente comieron y después partieron en el auto del joven. Fueron tres horas tediosas las que condujo Vegeta hasta llegar a eso de las dos de la tarde a la Corporation Capsule, la mayoría del tiempo se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Bajaron del coche y tomados de las manos entraron en el edificio, Bulma lo había pensado muy bien, su relación con él iba en serio por lo que se veía y no le ocultaría a nadie que amaba a ese hombre más que así misma, el motivo de no haber salido corriendo y quitarse la vida cuando se dio cuenta que tenía cáncer había sido él, pero, estaba aun aquella sensación, no quería que ni Vegeta, ni sus padres y tampoco sus amigos lidiaran con ella, no, ella no sería una carga para nadie, tenía que hacer algo al respecto antes de terminar en una habitación, pálida, ojerosa, sin un cabello sobre su cabeza debido a la radiación que utilizan para desterrar el maldito cáncer, lo pensaría demasiado bien antes de dar el siguiente paso, pero por ahora lo primero era en presentarle a sus padres a Vegeta como su novio, como lo que era, su amor.

Las miradas estaban sobre ellos, hombres posando los ojos sobre la bella y estilizada figura de Bulma, mujeres que se comían con la vista a Vegeta y otras muy celosas al observar que había entrado de la mano de la mujer, sí, ella, la que siempre tenía consigo a los hombres más guapos rondándola y ahora el multimillonario Vegeta Ji había caído en sus brazos. Todos sabían que Yamsha ya no era su novio, que cortó con él aunque no supieron exactamente el motivo, unos pensaban que era porque él ya no le satisfacía en la cama o pudiera ser por las infidelidades claras de parte del joven. Ambos mantenían la cabeza en alto, ella se sentía muy orgullosa de estar con el muchacho, era guapo, rico, aunque eso poco importaba, y sobre todas esas cosas vanidosas, él, también la amaba.

Sin duda ella era perfecta, la mujer con la que deseaba pasar toda su vida, como un demonio introspectivo la peliazul se había apoderado de su corazón, pero, eso no interesaba más, los sentimientos encontrados que en cierto tiempo pudo tener desaparecieron y sin lugar a duda la mujer se apoderó con garras de acero de su alguna vez desolada alma.

Entraron a la oficia de la joven y cerraron la puerta. Ella se dejó caer en la silla giratoria de cuero tras su escritorio, Vegeta le miro fijo recostado sobre el borde de este con sus brazos cruzados. El silencio era total, solo se limitaron a verse y de pronto ambos soltaron una carcajada liberándose de la tensión que se había creado. Bulma se paró de la silla y se acerco al muchacho.

Viste la cara de mis empleadas, parece que querían desaparecerme con sus miradas y tomar mi lugar, eres un rompe corazones.- dijo divertida mientras se abrazó de su cuello.

¡Uhm!- se limitó a decir correspondiendo el abrazo.

Debemos de bajar a trabajar cuanto antes niña, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo.- la separó de su cuerpo mirándole a sus ojos.

Vegeta.- bajó la mirada, por un momento tuvo miedo de no ser correspondida.- Te amo.

Él puso su sonrisa ladina y la abrazó fuerte atrayéndola a su pecho, ella lo sabía, esa era la respuesta de un "Yo también te amo", se sintió feliz, casi plenamente feliz cuando de pronto recordó su maldita enfermedad, pronto perdería la vista, pronto se gravaría más, pronto ya no podría ver a Vegeta. Era un hecho inherente, estos días, que no sabía a exactitud cuántos, debía de aprovecharlos al máximo junto a su hombre.

Ambos se separaron.- Pídele a mi padre los planos del proyecto él debe tenerlos ya que no están aquí.

Vegeta le dio un último beso y la dejó cerrando al salir. Minutos después tocaron a la puerta, la peliazul que estaba revisando unos archivos en la computadora levantó la vista.- Pasa cielo está abierto.- dijo volviendo sus ojos a la pantalla, de pronto llamaron nuevamente.- Este Vegeta, seguro puso llave al retirarse.- pensó. Bulma caminó y al abrir Yamsha se le abalanzó a abrazarla y junto con eso la besó haciéndola retroceder.

Te extrañé tanto.- dijo entre jadeos mientras la besaba más eufóricamente.

¡Suéltame imbécil!- trató de zafarse pero no pudo, él ya la había aprisionado contra el escritorio.

¡No me toques!- gritó Bulma alejándolo de ella.

Sé que aun me amas mi amor, déjame demostrarte que he cambiado, puedo hacerte feliz nuevamente, incluso casarnos.- volvió a pegarla a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura con una mano y con la otra su cuello para besarla mejor.

¡Maldito suéltame!- gritaba a como podía, comenzó a sentir la entrepierna de Yamsha dura y entonces sintió pánico, se asqueó en su interior, ese hombre que alguna vez la encendió como nunca ahora le daba repulsión. Pero algo grave más pasó, su vista, estaba comenzando a ver solo sombras.

Te haré mía en tu buffet como una vez lo disfrutamos linda.- decía con vos lujuriosa, aunque en realidad nunca pasó nada entre ellos, él estaba recorriéndole las piernas con sus manos, las apretaba mientras las subía y bajaba, la recostó en el escritorio colocando todo su peso sobre ella.

¡Estas loco! ¡No me toques! ¡Auxilio!- gritó desesperada, ese hombre estaba fuera de sí, podía violarla, si nadie llegaba eso es lo que pasaría, ya no estaba en condiciones de defenderse del ataque, no podía ver nada más que la obscuridad.- Vegeta.- pensó.

Veo que has avanzado mucho doctor.- decía mientras miraba los planos a contra luz.

Ya solo falta la parte eléctrica del motor, ensamblarlo, conectarlo a la caja de controles e instalarlo en la nave.- explicó el científico mientras miraba una carpeta de archivos.

Muy bien, me llevo estos diseños, proseguiré con lo que falta.- expuso tomando los demás para luego retirarse.

Espera muchacho, necesito hablar contigo.- lo detuvo antes de que saliera.

¡Déjame en paz Yamsha!- lo empujaba por el pecho pero no conseguía moverlo ni un poco, su maniático ex novio se aprovecharía de ella, de una ciega, eso no podía permitirlo, además si Vegeta llegaba seguro lo mataría, por un momento pensó que lo necesitaba pero en ese instante comprendió que si ambos tenían una confrontación solo saldrían lastimados, no parecía ahora buena idea que el muchacho encontrara a Yamsha en esa escena.

Te deseo tanto mi bonita Bulma.- le susurró al oído, la remontó dejándola sentada en el escritorio y le subió la falda hasta la cintura, le abrió las piernas y se colocó entre ellas.

Estas deliciosa mi pequeña princesa.- decía en tono de vos excitado, bajo a besarle el cuello.

Por un momento especuló que era mala idea que Vegeta los encontrara así pues se metería en problemas si mataba a su ex, pero eso tampoco podía permitírselo, el maldito estaba tocándola toda, estaba obligándola a hacer algo que no quería, pero si quizá accedía eso pasaría pronto, podía imaginarse que era su amado quién la tocaba.- Alto que estupideces pienso, no por estar ciega vas a provecharte de mi.- murmuro desesperada empujándolo con todas lo que pudo.

Él dio un paso atrás mirando a la muchacha, no escuchó lo que dijo pero entre más se resistía más le excitaba su presa, la peliazul se bajó a como pudo del escritorio y acomodó su falda intentando correr pero calló al instante.- ¡Ayúdenme por favor!- gritó, no podía escapar, no podía moverse, sintió como una presión la tiró al piso, era el cuerpo de Yamsha que se había colocado sobre ella.

Me gusta que te resista Bulma, me pones el miembro cada vez más duro.- le susurró cínicamente besándola de nuevo.

No, no, no ¡Suéltame desgraciado! ¡Aléjate de mí eres un cerdo asqueroso!- comenzó a llorar desesperadamente.

Seré directo muchacho, ¿Tu y mi hija tienen algo?- preguntó serio pero amable.

Vegeta lo miró un momento como analizando la respuesta que daría.- La haré feliz.

No tengo duda de eso, percibo otra Bulma, antes siempre estaba melancólica o triste, veo que la has cambiado, ahora se ve muy feliz. He notado la diferencia de edades entre ustedes pero a mi punto de vista eso no importa, yo llevo doce años a la madre de Bulma y aun así hemos sido felices. Por otra parte muchacho, yo no me creo eso de que trabajen tanto, si fuera así este proyecto estaría terminado.- sonrió tomando un puro en la boca para encenderlo.

Vegeta se sonrojo un poco por lo que el descarado de su suegro le dijo.- Con tu permiso me retiro.- con esto salió de la oficina.- Ese anciano no se engañaba para nada.- pensó.

En un momento se sintió liberada, Yamsha se apartó de ella para bajarse el cierre del pantalón, la peliazul aprovechó y comenzó a gatear por el piso tratando de alejarse lo más que podía del hombre, el muchacho la vio escaparse y la tomó de las caderas colocándose sobre ella.

¡Ah!- dio un grito de espanto al sentir el miembro erecto del hombre en su trasero.- Tú no quieres hacer esto Yamsha, no puedes hacerme esto, tú dices amarme y si es así no querrás hacerme daño.- rogó entre el llanto.

Solo cierra los ojos primor esto pasará pronto.- musitó comenzando a bajar la ropa interior de la muchacha. Cerró sus ojos esperando el embiste que nunca llego.

¡Maldita sabandija no la toques!- se escuchó decir a una vos muy conocida para la peliazul.

POV Vegeta

Estaba más que aturdido con lo que el viejo me acababa de insinuar, me divirtió un poco, no se engañaba, caminé por aquel largo pasillo y una que otra mujer me sonreía, unas amables, otras parecían excitadas con solo verme, zorras, pensé, desde lejos vi la puerta de la oficina de la mujer y se me ocurrió invitarla a cenar después del trabajo, debía de comer pues estaba un poco pálida. Sonreí para mí mismo, nunca antes había experimentado la dicha de sentirme tan lleno de gozo, pero al pensar en que tenía a esa niña a mi lado me puse feliz, aunque se me borró la estúpida sonrisa de tonto que traía al recordar el cáncer en sus ojos, pero algo me sacó de mis absortos pensamientos.

Escuché gritar a una mujer, sí, provenían del buffet de la chiquilla y me apresuré para ver que era, quise hacer desaparecer al maldito imbécil cuando lo vi sobre ella, estaba tratando de quitarle su ropa interior y peor fue cuando vi su asqueroso pantalón abajo. La sangre prontamente subió a mi cabeza y mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, era una sensación indescriptible de querer hacer añicos al insecto. Mi mujer estaba llorando, sé que no quiso eso y luego me di cuenta de esa mirada perdida en la nada, lo supe de inmediato, estaba ciega nuevamente, no podría confundir como cambiaban sus ojos cuando dejaba de ver. Tiré los planos a un lado y me abalancé sobre el estúpido, ¡Maldita sabandija no la toques!, le grité fuera de sí y de un solo puñetazo lo tiré hacia atrás.

Fin POV Vegeta.

¿Vegeta? ¿Eres tú?- preguntó poniéndose de rodillas.

No sabía que había pasado pero lo más seguro es que Vegeta estaba dándole su merecido, escuchó una serie de golpes seguido de un gemido desgarrador.

El muchacho había desgarrado la cara del sujeto a puras patadas, lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó.- ¿Cómo maldita sea pensaste tan siquiera ponerle una mano encima a mi mujer? Vas a pagar por lo más alto haberte atrevido a hacerlo gusano.- Lo arrastró hasta la orilla del ventanal que estaba abierto y que daba hacia una hermosa vista de la ciudad, lo arrimó boca arriba sosteniéndolo del cuello de la camisa.

Quiero ver cuando mueras maldito.- dijo con una vos desconocida, esta descontrolado por la furia.

¡No! Vegeta, ¿Qué haces? No hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas luego.- la peliazul se paró tratando de llegar a donde escuchó las voces.- Háblame, necesito que me guíes con tu vos.

No vengas mujer.- le sugirió nublado en su juicio.

No vale la pena que te manches las manos con esta basura.- siguió caminando en dirección a la vos.

Apártate Bulma no quiero que te metas, esto es entre él y yo.- lo arrimó más dejando la cintura del muchacho en el borde de la ventana.

¡Suéltame idiota! Bulma es mía y siempre lo será, me ama, sé que aun me ama.- dijo Yamsha tomando las manos de Vegeta que lo sostenían por el cuello.

Vegeta reacciona por favor no lo hagas.- pidió desesperada, poco a poco se acercó a ellos, estiro su mano y toco a Vegeta, estaba tenso, sudoroso, su piel estaba caliente por la sangre que hervía en su interior.

Apártate mujer no te me acerques más.- su vos ya no era normal, sus ojos estaban rojos, tenía sed de venganza por lo ocurrido hace pocos minutos y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Maldito no me toques.- decía Yamsha escupiendo sangre por la boca.

Pide tu último deseo porque no volverás a ver la luz imbécil.- gritó al momento en que iba a soltarlo.

¡No! Vegeta reacciona, te necesito conmigo no en la cárcel.- gritó la peliazul aferrándose a la cintura del joven.

El muchacho se quedó estático, se apartó de la joven y haló a Yamsha dejándolo caer al piso pateándolo incontadas veces en el estómago y rostro, lo escupió al final.- Solo eres un insecto.- gruño sacándolo de la oficina, la peliazul sintió como él se alejó.

Vegeta no te vayas.- caminó a ciegas para seguirlo.

Quédate necesito estar a solas.

Te necesito no me dejes, sabes que no puedo ver, tengo miedo.- dijo comenzando a sollozar.

Él se giró para verla, no podía borrar de su mente aquella escena, en ese momento lo único que deseaba era destruir algo y estar junto a la mujer no le calmaría.- Te veré en la noche en mi departamento.- con esto salió dejando a solas a la muchacha.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>¿Qué sucederá con Yamsha? ¿Bulma se decidirá por tratarse el cáncer? ¿Perderá por completo su vista?

Gracias por sus comentarios niñas me alegra tanto que les guste:

**Sonia safiro: **Amiga no llores, sé que es triste pero aguanta jeje espero este nuevo capi te guste. Besitos :3

**Lachicadelacaparoja: **Cada vez que escribo tu nickname separo las palabras jaja, ¡Ok! Gracias por leer linda y me encanta saber que te gusta bastante, y sí la historia es de sufrimiento al igual que "Ladrón que robó mi corazón", te confieso que esos son mis géneros, el drama, la tragedia y el romance

**Tatiananeko: **Si pobre de Bulmita, pero ya verás que pronto las cosas se resolverán, aunque sí te digo, no he decidido aun cual será el final para los ojos de la peliazul.

**Marilu Moreno: **Espero mantenerte atrapada en el fic y que te guste cómo va la trama ;) saluditos.

**Princess Vegetita Saiyan: **Vegeta en realidad es inalcanzable, ya sabes, es rico, guapo, sexy, puede tener a la mujer que quiera y solo Bulma es quién sabe como atraparlo, jaja gracias por leer.

**Yushi Cerisier: **Bueno aun no se sabe si Bulmis aceptará curarse o dejará pasar el tiempo hasta morir, pero lo que sí te aseguro es que Vegeta no la abandonará, o no se o.O espero te guste este nuevo capítulo nena, abrazos.

**CarxX: **Gracias por leer y unirte a mis lectores, al principio si te fijas es algo cómico, pero con el pasar de la trama esto se vuelve cruel para nuestra querida Bulma, ella tiene ese sentimiento de no querer que los demás lidien con ella siendo ciega, no quiere ser una carga para nadie, pero lo que más teme es ya no recordar a Vegeta, por parte de él, verás cómo hará todo lo posible por ella, por mantenerla protegida y por brindarle toda la ayuda posible para la enfermedad de la peliazul. Espero este nuevo cap te atrape como los demás, besitos niña ;)

Dejen sus REVIEWS para ver si les gustó el capii, hasta pronto Chain n.n


	12. La decisión (parte I)

Hola, siempre me gusta agradecer por su apoyo chicos, es lo mejor que me puede pasar, tener unos lectores que no me dejan de lado aunque a veces no me quieran dejar reviews n.n en fin jeje

Sin más que decir aquí está el capi.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII: La decisión (parte 1)<strong>

Bulma a como pudo llegó hasta su escritorio, buscó el bolso pero no lo encontró, se agachó al piso buscando su celular, encontró el bolso y sacó el móvil, deslizó sus dedos adivinando los números al marcar el teléfono de la casa de su amiga.

Timbro unas cuatro veces.- Hola, diga.

¿Eres tu Milk?

Me llamo Akury.

Lo siento me equivoqué de número.- se disculpó cortando la llamada y volvió a marcar el número de su amiga, el resultado fue el mismo no podía aunque lo intentara.

Se derrumbó sobre el piso y lloró descontroladamente, no podía pasarle algo peor que eso, la vida era cruel con las pruebas que le ponía.- Vegeta, quiero verte de nuevo.- susurró llorando desgarradoramente.

¿Qué te paso hija?- preguntó su padre al entrar a la oficina.

No te preocupes, estoy bien papá.- se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pies.

Vi a Yamsha entrar al ascensor, estaba lleno de sangre, ¿No me digas que se peleó con Vegeta?- la abrazó fuerte.

¿Cómo lo sabes?- decía enterrando se cara en el cuello del científico.

Me encontré al muchacho en el pasillo, ni tan siquiera me miró.

Vegeta tiene toda la razón de estar furioso, encontró al mal nacido de Yamsha a punto de violarme.- lloró más al recordarlo.

¿Qué? No puedo creer que ese joven tan bueno haya hecho eso.- le acarició la espalda tratando de calmarla.

Pues créelo padre.- se separó del abrazo, comenzó a ver poco a poco, su vista así como se iba volvía.

Ordenaré a todos los de seguridad que no lo vuelvan a dejar entrar, es inaudito lo que te ha tratado de hacer mi niña.- indicó secándole las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

Sería lo mejor papá.- le sonrió.- Sé que no he trabajo en el prototipo pero por ahora no me siento bien ¿Puedo ir a ver a Milk?

Si hijita ve, yo me estoy encargando del proyecto no te preocupes.

Con esto el doctor salió de la oficina e hizo lo que le comentó a la peliazul, Yamsha ya no podría molestarla más. Bulma recogió las cosas que estaban fuera de su bolso y salió, bajó a través del elevador hacía el sótano.

Hola Milk ¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

Claro que sí Bulma eso ni deberías preguntármelo y mejor aun que ahora estoy sola, Goku fue a casa del maestro Roshi, así podemos hablar más abiertamente, tu sabes cosas de chicas.- dijo contenta la muchacha.

Gracias Milk, entonces te veo haya dentro de unas dos horas ¿Te parece?

No, mejor iré a tu casa hace tiempos que no voy.

He, está bien ahí nos vemos.- con esto colgó.

Llegó al sótano y escogió un carro que hace unos meses había comprado a otra compañía, lo quería estrenar para su cumpleaños pero mejor se daba el lujito ahora que lo necesitaba puesto que su otro coche aun estaba en reparación y el aero- auto se había fundido, además no le gustaba usar eso en la ciudad, el vehículo era un BMW I8 color celeste grisáceo, un híbrido con un motor de 220 caballos de fuerza con su motor a gasolina y 120 con su motor eléctrico, era realmente una maravilla. En unos veinte minutos cruzó el centro de la ciudad para llegar a su casa, lo parqueó frente de esta y bajó hasta entrar en ella.

Subió a su habitación dejando el bolso de lado y se recostó en la cama, había sido una mañana cansada, sus caderas dolían mucho.

Yamsha, no creí que fueras capaz, te odio no sabes cuánto.- dijo poniéndose la almohada en su rostro y apretándola con fuerzas.- Vegeta, mi Vegeta.- murmuró.

Tomó su móvil y marcó a la extensión donde brindan los números fijos, cuando lo obtuvo llamó a su departamento.- Es absurdo que no me haya memorizado el número de mi novio ni tan siquiera guardarlo en la agenda.- se regaño poniendo mala cara.

Nadie respondió, marcó tres veces más pero tampoco contestaron, parecía que no estaba en su departamento. Dejó eso y mejor decidió ducharse, se vistió con unos jeans azules y una blusa roja con mangas hasta el antebrazo, se puso unos tenis del mismo color que la blusa y se dejó el cabello suelto, lo tenía hasta los hombros. Pidió comida china a domicilio y después de haberla recibido se recostó en el sillón de la sala a esperar a su amiga.

Bulma despierta.- movió a la peliazul que estaba profundamente dormida.

La joven abrió los ojos y miró que Milk estaba frente a ella.- ¡Milk!- gritó abrazándola.

¿Bulma estas bien?

No, para nada.- dijo poniendo cara triste, al recordarlo todo comenzó a llorar, necesitaba desahogarse.

Tranquila amiga, empieza por contarme que te sucede.- le acaricio el cabello.

Ambas fueron hasta la cocina y ahí se sentaron a comer y tomar café que Milk quiso preparar.

Pues no puedo creer todo lo que te ha pasado en estos días, debiste haberme llamado antes para contarme todo; Bulma tienes que comenzar con un tratamiento esa enfermedad no es un juego.- comentó en tono serio.

Lo sé, Vegeta me pidió lo mismo, pero tú sabes cómo murió mi abuelo ya te lo he contado, no es nada fácil pasar por esto.- miró la comida mientras que con los palitos chinos jugaba con ella.

¿Quieres dejar solo a Vegeta verdad?- tomó la mano de la peliazul al decir esto.

Bulma levantó su mirada y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejía.- ¡No! Eso es lo que más me hace sufrir Milk, voy a dejarlo solo cuando muera, lo amo, no tienes idea como me he enamorado él y al verlo sufrir por mi culpa me siento peor, no quiero abandonarlo pero sé que sucederá.

Pues lo mejor que puedes hacer es luchar, no te dejes vencer por el cáncer.- abrazó a su amiga consolándola mientras ella lloraba en su hombro.

No sé qué hacer Milk me siento tan vacía.- se separó del abrazo.

Piénsalo un poco y verás como tomaras la mejor decisión, pero una cosa te digo, para tomar un fallo definitivo no solo pienses en ti, también hazlo en Vegeta se nota como te ama amiga.- la aconsejó mientras terminaba su café, Bulma solo bajó la mirada.- Y con respecto a lo de Yamsha, es mejor que ese mal nacido no vuelva a aparecerse en la empresa o yo misma le daré una golpiza, desde un principio me caía mal.

La peliazul sonrió al ver el estado protector de su amiga.- En tus condiciones no creo que puedas hacerlo Milk.- dijo acariciándole el vientre a la muchacha, ya se le notaba bastante el embarazo.

Apenas tengo tres meses de gestación, puedo defenderte aun.- sonrió la morena dejando de lado la taza del café.- Vendré mañana a verte Bulma y piensa mucho en lo que te digo.- la muchacha solo asintió en respuesta.

Ambas amigas platicaron un poco más a cerca de lo feliz que estaba Goku con el bebe, ya hasta le habían asignado una habitación al nuevo integrante de la familia que venía en camino, el joven padre pintó la recámara en un color azul que a él le encantaba mucho.

Conversaron bastante, luego de eso quedaron en verse mañana por la tarde, se despidieron y Bulma quedó sola en casa, subió hasta su habitación y se recostó boca arriba en la cama quedándose dormida a los pocos minutos. Al parecer el tumor le estaba causando ya trastornos en el sueño, en el apetito, en su humor y sobre todo estaba haciendo estragos con su vista.

Era muy noche en la Corporartion Capsule, el reloj marcaba cerca de las once cuando Bulma abrió sus ojos y se sentó de sopetón al ver la hora en su reloj de puño.

¡Oh por Kami! Me quedé dormida, tengo que ir al departamento de Vegeta.- se levantó y tomo el bolso que estaba en el piso, corrió hasta bajar las gradas y escuchó un par de voces provenir de la cocina.- Una vos es la de mi padre y la otra de ¿Vegeta? ¿Pero que puede estar haciendo aquí? Y encima hablando con mi papá.- murmuró acercándose más para poder oír lo que decía.

Bueno si es así yo no me opongo a esa situación, eso le vendría muy bien a Bulma.- se oyó decir al Dr. Briefs.

Y lo es.- contestó Vegeta en tono serio.

¿De qué demonios hablan estos dos?- se preguntó la peliazul que estaba por entrar a la cocina.

Bueno aclarado todo eso me retiro.- la peliazul asomó su cabeza por la puerta cuidando de no ser vista y miró como Vegeta se paraba de su silla despidiéndose de mano de su padre.

Ve con cuidado muchacho es muy noche, sonaré descortés pero me iré a descansar, cierras muy bien la puerta al salir.- expuso el hombre retirándose de la cocina, Vegeta no tomó mucha importancia al comentario del viejo y caminó tras él hacia la sala con el fin de retirarse por la puerta principal, el anciano subió las gradas dirigiéndose hasta su habitación donde la señora Briefs ya se encontraba dormida; la peliazul se había escondido entre las penumbras de la poco iluminada sala que estaba casi a oscuras al verlos salir. El joven tomó la perilla con su mano, abrió la puerta y sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura lo cual hiso que detuviera su paso.

¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué haces tú despierta niña? Deberías de estar descansando.- su tono de vos era serio y firme.

Vamos a tu departamento necesito hablar contigo.- pidió ella demandante mientras pegaba su frente a la espalda del muchacho.

No, quédate es muy noche para eso.- se giró para verla tomándola de los hombros.

Vegeta iré contigo y ni tu ni nadie me lo impedirá.- aseguró firme.- Eh… espera ¿Qué haces?- preguntó cuando sintió como la elevó en sus brazos.

Él no respondió y subió por la gradas hasta encaminarse por el pasillo.- ¿Cuál de todas es tu habitación?- pregunto deteniendo su marcha.

La penúltima antes de llegar al final.- respondió señalando con su dedo el interminable pasaje.

Al llegar la joven giró la manecilla empujando la puerta para que el muchacho pudiera ingresar, Vegeta la cerró con su pie, colocó a Bulma es su cama, ella dejó el bolso que cargaba en el piso mientras él se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta.

¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto la peliazul que apenas podía ver con la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por las puertas de cristal que estaban abiertas, estas daban hacia el barandal donde podía salir a disfrutar de aire de fresco, el viento soplaba llevando una brisa suave y helada hacia dentro de la recámara.

¿La habitación de tus padres no está cerca cierto?- se giró para verla.

Ella negó sin entender aun y fue cuando vio como Vegeta puso el seguro.

¿Qué diablos crees que haces?- preguntó temerosa levantándose de la cama y poniéndose de pie.

Tu ya pasaste un par de noches en mi habitación es justo que ahora yo pase una noche en la tuya.- con estas palabras se le acercó lentamente.

Bulma sintió su cuerpo temblar al oír esas palabras, no sabía qué demonios le había hecho ese hombre, su cuerpo se electrizaba con solo escucharlo hablar de esa forma, dio unos pasos atrás al verlo como él acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

Vegeta tenía una sonrisa perversa marcada en el rostro, se detuvo a un par de pasos de ella y la miró de arriba abajo fijando su vista en las piernas de la muchacha, se miraban largas y moldeadas con ese jeans que traía puesto.

¿Qué me ves pervertido?- reclamó ella al sentirse acosadoramente observada.

Él puso su sonrisa ladina y continúo caminando hacia ella, Bulma dio un paso atrás chocando contra una de las puertas de cristal que estaba entreabierta.

¿A dónde piensas ir? Aquí no hay nadie quien te pueda salvar como yo lo hice.

No te me acerques Vegeta solo estas trastornado por lo de Yamsha.- advirtió.

No pienses en ese infeliz mujer, sé que no fue tu culpa, no soy un idiota como para que esa idiotez me pueda afectar. Por ahora de quien te debes de preocupar es por ti misma, esta acorralada ¿Qué piensas hacer? Solo te queda entregarte- siguió diciéndole con esa vos malditamente seductora que la volvía loca.

La peliazul salió al mirador de su habitación quedando sin espacio por donde escapar, no podía negar que esa actitud posesiva de él la estaba poniendo más que excitada, echó un vistazo hacia abajo y sintió un escalofrío, las alturas y ella no se llevaban muy bien, se giró para ver por dónde podía correr y de pronto se topo con la mirada profunda del joven, esos ojos azabaches realmente hermosos que la miraban con deseo, ella sintió sacudirse interiormente.

Vegeta se acercó más tomándola por los hombros y pegándola contra el barandal que quedaba a la altura de la cintura de la joven, bajó acariciando los brazos para luego tomarla por las caderas.

Tomó su boca en un beso posesivo, le daba besos cortos y rápidos mordiendo sus labios levemente, la peliazul abrió la boca dándole espació a que se introdujera en ella, Vegeta no esperó más y metió su lengua profundo probando el dulce sabor de la mujer. Deslizó una mano al cuello de la muchacha y volvió el beso pasional, era una locura como esa chiquilla lo podía poner tan terriblemente fuera de control.

Ella se separó tomando aire.- Vas a matarme.- le dijo con la respiración entrecortada.- Vamos hacia adentro aquí hace mucho frío.- sugirió pasando de lado de él.

Aquí las órdenes las doy yo.- indicó sujetándole de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo, apretó su erección contra los glúteos de la muchacha y subió sus manos pasando los brazos bajo las axilas de ella, tomó sus pechos apretándolos fuerte.

¡Ah! Vegeta.- gimió ella moviendo sus caderas rozando el miembro del joven.

Un sonido ahogado salió de la boca de él, esa mujer era una tortura, ya no soportaría estar jugando más. La giró y comenzó a besarla desenfrenadamente conduciéndola hacia la cama, la empujó sobre ella y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos.

Ella estaba por quitarse la blusa.- De eso me encargo yo.- la detuvo, le quitó ahora los zapatos a la chica y se recostó sobre ella entre sus piernas.

Comenzó a acariciarla sobre la ropa mientras se besaban, la peliazul no paraba de gemir, se sentía en el cielo cuando era tocada por ese hombre, podía sentir el pecho fuerte y tonificado de él contra sus senos. Ella le comenzó a desabotonar la camisa zafándosela y luego prosiguió a bajarle el pantalón, Vegeta se levantó y terminó de desvestirse quedando desnudo. Despojó prontamente de la ropa a la peliazul dejándola en ropa interior. Bajó hasta posicionar su cara entre las piernas de la muchacha.

Ve… Vegeta… ¡Ahh!- gimió cuando sintió los mordiscos que él le daba por sobre la ropa interior en su intimidad.

Siguió provocándola, pasando la lengua por sus piernas y besándolas suavemente, sus manos estaban estrujando esos deliciosos pechos redondos.- ¡Maldición Vegeta házmelo de una buena vez!- gritó desesperada, en ese momento no importaba rogarle que la tomara.

Pídeme lo que quieres mujer.- se apartó un momento y la continúo acariciando con mano, se recostó al lado de ella sosteniéndose con el codo, metió la mano por debajo de las bragas de la muchacha.

Ella arqueó sus espalda al sentir la tibia mano en su feminidad.- Vegeta ahhh.- siguió diciendo entre jadeos.

No te entiendo, dime qué quieres que haga.- no obtuvo respuesta.- Abrió los labios e introdujo un dedo en su interior.

Bulma no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito.- Maldita seas Vegeta hazme tuya.

Él sonrió al escucharla doblegarse.- la despojó de las últimas dos prendas y se posicionó entre sus piernas, tomó su miembro y los deslizó entre los pliegues del sexo de la peliazul, ella movió sus caderas incitándolo a que se introdujera en ella pero alejo su pene.

Eres mi pecado Bulma.- le susurró en el oído al momento en que metió en una sola embestida su miembro dentro de ella.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, la tortura valía la pena, le encantaba verla como se retorcía bajo él.- Di que eres mía.- dijo en tono de vos sensual.

Ella se movió contra su masculinidad queriendo aumentar el ritmo pero él se salió de ella, bajó su boca y tomo uno de los pezones succionándolos, luego tomó el otro e hizo lo mismo.

Hazme el amor de una vez, Ve.. geta…

No es lo que te pedí decir.- se levantó y metió nuevamente su pene dentro de ella y comenzó a embestirla rudamente.- Di que eres solamente mía.

Ahh.. soy solo.. tu.. tuya.- contestó por fin.

Él aceleró sus movimiento y paró de pronto, la tomó de las caderas y la giró.- Ponte en cuadro.- ordenó, Bulma obedeció, Vegeta acarició su trasero, era divinamente un pecado como se lo había dicho, esa noche la haría gozar como nunca ya que lo que después venía para ella no era para nada agradable.

Le dio una palmada en los glúteos.- Estas malditamente deliciosa mujer.- con esto la embistió nuevamente y empezó moviéndose lentamente para luego acelerar el ritmo, el sudor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba con el aroma a excitación dentro de la habitación.

Si… así Vegeta… más- gemía sin control moviendo sus caderas en forma circular.

Sin esperar segundo pedido el comenzó a embestirla profunda y rápidamente, ambos gemían al sentir como se aproximaba su orgasmo.- ¡Ahhh! Si.. Vege..ta.- gritó ella. El dio un par de embistes más y se vino en su interior, cayeron a la cama sin fuerzas.

Ella se giró para recostarse sobre el pecho de su hombre.- Eres un maldito sabías.- le dijo sonriendo.

Y tú una mujer vulgar... una perra.- le respondió acariciándole el cabello.

Momentos después él se removió de entre los brazos de la peliazul que ya dormía, se paró de la cama, su puso el bóxer y caminó yendo al barandal, la brisa fresca de esa noche le sentaba bien a sus revueltos y absortos pensamientos. Tenía que conseguir la mejor ayuda para ella y que el Dr. Briefs le apoyara para sacarla del país era bastante importante en todo eso. Durante su conversación con el anciano le había confesado la enfermedad de la chiquilla y que necesitaba prontamente ponerse en tratamiento, le dijo la verdad, le hizo ver que si no la curaba los contra del maldito cáncer harían estragos en los ojos de la mujer. Le aseguró que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para curarla pero que debían de partir el siguiente día para no perder más el tiempo e iniciar con el tratamiento lo más pronto posible. Durante el día compró los boletos para tomar el vuelo a América, sería al lugar que la llevaría para buscar la mejor solución contra el cáncer, luego de eso fue a su empresa a ver qué tal iba todo, por lo que le confirmo el gerente, es decir, su mano derecha Nappa, todo iba perfecto, las inversiones crecían cada día más, la unión de su empresa con la de la mujer había resultado perfecto, algunos inversionista habían entregado su firma invirtiendo en nuevos proyectos propios de la compañía Ouji.

¿En qué piensas?- escuchó decir tras sus espaldas, de pronto sintió un cálido abrazo.

Ve a dormir, mañana partimos a América.

¿Cómo dices?- pregunto desconcertada yendo a su lado para verlo de frente.

Haré lo que sea para curarte mujer, así que no preguntes más.- contestó acercándola a él.

No tomaré un tratamiento ya te lo dije antes.- dijo empujándolo para alejarlo de ella.

Aun en contra de lo que quieras no me detendré.

¡Estas siendo egoísta Vegeta!- gritó enojada entrando a la habitación.

¿Yo siendo egoísta?, ¡Ja! No me hagas reír. Crees que es muy fácil para mí ver cómo vas demacrándote cada día ¿Verdad?

Lo mejor para ambos es que tú sigas con tu camino y yo con el mío.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres?- pregunto él cruzándose de brazos frente a ella.

Solo sigue con tu vida, yo simplemente soy una carga para ti entiende.

Es tu última oportunidad, respóndeme con toda franqueza lo que pregunte.- dijo cogiendo su ropa y comenzando a vestirse.- Solo así me alejarás de tu vida.

¡Me estas dejando sin opciones maldición!

Entonces me largo, no eres más que una mal agradecida, cuando hayas cambiado de opinión puedes buscarme.- con esto se retiró dejando a la peliazul atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Bueno pues aquí mi entrega de hoy. Decidí poner lemon porque creo que les debía una buena escena de sexo jajaja.

Saluditos a CarXx, Vejitakokoro, Tatiananeko, Marilu Moreno, Sonia safiro y Clian.

¿Bulma aceptará ir con Vegeta? ¿Cambiará de opinión? ¿Qué sucederá con él?

Siento no haber actualizado antes pero me cortaron el internet y ahorita pues aqui estoy desde el ciber -.-

Espero les guste el capi y dejen sus REVIEWS.

Los quiero y si no me dejan comentarios pues no sigo escribiendo jaja es encerio Chain n.n


	13. La decisión (parte II)

Gracias por dejarme esos hermosos comentarios que me llenaron de alegría n.n los quiero mis lectores.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII: La decisión (parte II)<strong>

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, muchos sentimientos encontrados venían a su mente afectando su corazón, desde recordar cómo murió su abuelo sin poder hacer nada hasta sentir el temor de dejar solo a Vegeta si el cáncer logra ganarle la batalla. Aun se podía apreciar en aquella habitación el aroma a sexo y el inconfundible perfume impregnado en las sábanas del hombre que acaba de dejarla, se sentía sola, confundida, devastada, sin ninguna razón por la cual querer seguir viviendo. ¿Pero si Vegeta era el hombre con quien deseaba estar, por qué no salía tras él a gritarle lo mucho que lo amaba?, había algo que la detenía, algo que no la dejaba hacer lo que su corazón le ordenaba, y sí, ahí estaba eso, interponiéndose entre ella y el joven que la enamoró, su enfermedad, ese maldito cáncer que dentro de poco la dejaría sin su preciada vista y aun peor, le arrebataría la vida que deseaba vivir solo para estar a su lado, para estar con el único ser humano que la hacía sentirse dichosa y que había logrado cambiar su forma de ser, desde ir y venir entre la empresa y su casa hasta experimentar muchas cosas con él, no solo eran aventuras como las que siempre soñó tener, no solo se limitaba a eso, sino también, Vegeta la había hecho sentir viva cuando se encontraba vacía, la había rescatado de aquella monotonía en la que había caído y mejor aun, la salvo de estar con un hombre tan patán como Yamsha, le devolvió el aliento y la hizo suya lo cual le dio la mayor felicidad que se podía experimentar, esa felicidad que se expresa en amor. De cierto modo algo vino a sus pensamientos.

Bulma se paró de su cama colocándose un camisón rosa sobre la única prenda que llevaba, su braga, caminaba por la recámara de un extremo a otro mientras un sinfín de pensamientos surcaban su mente.- Ahora puedo entender a Vegeta, el no luchar contra mi enfermedad me estoy viendo como una cobarde, mi abuelito.- suspiró.- Él murió por no tratarse, de hecho era muy terco al igual que yo, rechazó el tratamiento una y otra vez sin importarle lo que los demás querían, pero también por otras dos cosas más fue que se negó, no tuvo la fuerza de voluntad ya que era muy doloroso y además, eran otros tiempos, tal vez ahora si exista otra solución que pueda salvarme.- murmuró mientras sonreía feliz, miró el reloj en la mesita de noche y se sentó nuevamente en la cama, la falta de sueño le estaba haciendo estragos a las cuatro de la madrugada, se recostó y decidió descansar un poco antes de ir a darle su respuesta a Vegeta.

La peliazul en cuanto amaneció fue hasta el departamento de Vegeta pero no se encontraba ahí, uno de los vecinos que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la chica llamando a la puerta le informó que el joven había salido muy temprano, la muchacha muy atentamente le dio las gracias al hombre, bajó por el ascensor en busca de su celular para llamarlo pero por la prisa con la que salió lo había olvidado.- Debe de estar trabajando.- pensó y decidió ir a buscarlo aunque desconocía la dirección de su empresa.

Hora y media más tarde se encontraba frente a la compañía Ji, era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar, para poder llegar hasta ahí tuvo que movilizarse en taxi y decirle al chofer que la llevara hasta ese emporio corporativo, el hombre muy amablemente la traslado, aunque el viaje le había costado un poco caro por estar lejos del departamento de Vegeta pero poco le importó, además ella tenía el dinero suficiente para eso y mucho más. Caminó lentamente sin saber qué hacer, ansiaba por mucho volver a verlo y decirle todo lo que había pensado anoche.- Buenos días.- saludó al policía que estaba en la puerta principal del edificio.

Buenos días.- contestó el tipo muy seriamente.- ¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

¡Eh!, yo, solo venía de visita.- objetó nerviosa, ese sujeto era muy intimidante.

El individuo solo abrió la puerta dejándola pasar, la peliazul se adentró viendo como las personas trabajaban ahí, todo mundo se movía corriendo de un lado a otro con papeles en sus manos, unos hablaban desde sus teléfonos al parecer con clientes y los demás miraban de frente las pantallas de sus computadoras, parecían tan concentrados en sus tareas, se sentía la tención en el ambiente, algo muy diferente a su empresa ya que ahí todos sus empleado se llevaban muy bien, hablaban unos entre otros y se podía disfrutar de una buena relación social en el trabajo. Caminó hasta la muchacha que estaba atendiendo las llamadas en la sala de recepción.

Muy buenos días señorita...- se detuvo un momento y leyó el nombre en la placa que portaba la joven en su chaqueta.- Señorita Fasha.- sonrió.

Un momento por favor.- respondió la chica que platicaba con alguien desde sus audífonos de diadema con micrófono incorporado.

Pasaron unos siete minutos y la señorita no terminaba aquella conversación, la peliazul se estaba impacientando un poco, desde hace rato hubiera simplemente pasado a ver a "SU" novio pero no quería armar un escándalo a la primera que visitaba la empresa, a Vegeta no le gustan esa clase se vulgaridades como él las llamaba, además ella estaba de muy buen humor.

Dígame que desea.- dijo por fin la mujer.

Necesito ver al se…

Un momento por favor.- interrumpió la recepcionista al responder una nueva llamada.- ¡Hola mi amor!... si… no estoy haciendo nada mi cielo… ¡Oh! Por supuesto que quiero salir contigo… si así quedamos… pero que dulce eres… ¿En serio? Ohh…

¡Disculpe, quiero ver al señor Vegeta en este mismo instante!- gritó la joven al ver que la tal Fasha la ignoraba a manera de romper record.

Luego te llamo mi amor, ay una loca aullando frente a mi.- colgó la llamada mirando con recelo a la peliazul.- No puede venir a gritarme, es tan difícil esperar un momento.

¿Cómo que aullando? Maldita.- pensó para luego responder.- Eso hacía hasta que vi como en horas de trabajo se la pasa hablando con su querido.- respondió furiosa la muchacha.

¿Cómo que mi querido? Además ¿Quién eres tú para venir a hablarme con esa altanería? Si yo quiero te saco inmediatamente para que no vuelvas a poner un pie en la empresa de Vegeta.

¿Vegeta? Será el señor Ji para ti.- expuso la peliazul con enojo.

Vegeta no puede atenderte, necesitas una cita para poder verlo ¿La tienes?- preguntó orgullosa la chica de traje ejecutivo color vino, caminó por delante del mostrador y miró de pies a cabeza a Bulma.

No.- contestó y sin esperarlo subió por las escaleras para buscar al muchacho, no esperaría más por verlo, quería gritarle a esa mujer que ella era la novia de su jefe pero mejor dejaba las cosas como estaban, no había tiempo para discusiones tontas con esa simple empleada.

¡Oye detente, no puedes subir sin permiso!- corrió para impedirle el paso poniéndose frente a ella.

Tienes una cita con el licenciado Roshi, al parecer quiere comprar alguna de las acciones de la compañía.- comentó Nappa.

Le he dicho muchas veces a ese viejo que no voy a venderle ninguna de las acciones.- contestó en un tono furioso, de por sí había tenido una pelea con la mujer y ahora el idiota del anciano le estaba casi obligando a reunirse con él.

Ya lo sé Vegeta, eso mismo le dijo Fasha cuando él llamó pero al parecer no dará marcha atrás hasta que logre hablar contigo.- ostentó seriamente el hombre que se encontraba de pie frente al escritorio del joven.

Está bien Nappa iré solo por dejarle en claro por última vez que no pienso hacer ninguna clase de tratos con él.- suspiró sacando la tensión de su cuerpo.

Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

¿A qué horas es la estúpida cita?- preguntó parándose de su elegante silla giratoria de cuero.

Dentro de una hora, debes de darte prisa si quieres llegar a tiempo.

Espérame afuera, solo hago un par de llamadas y salgo.- ordenó sacando su celular del bolsillo.

El sujeto salió prontamente cerrando la puerta tras él. Vegeta buscó el número de teléfono de la peliazul en la agenda mientras una lucha interna se desataba en él, estaba entre llamar o no a la mujer, no saber de ella lo estaba exasperando de sobre manera y poniéndolo de un humor de mil demonios, más del que solía llevar siempre, se sentó en la silla nuevamente llevando su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos y recordando lo que le había hecho anoche a la mujer, sonrió, a pesar de lo obstinada que puede ser no podía evitar extrañarla, frunció el ceño cuando se acordó del rechazo que le hizo la muy tonta a su propuesta.

¡Seguridad!- llamó a los policías la recepcionista que se encontraba deteniéndole el paso a Bulma.

Déjame pasar Fasha no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo.- empujo a la empleada apartándola de su camino, corrió y subió un par de pisos con los guardias tras ella además de la loca mujer que iba persiguiéndola.

Llegó a duras penas hasta el piso número tres, salió a uno de los pasillos y vio un par personas que entraban al elevador a lo que ella subió también.- Al piso seis por favor.- pidió sin aliento a uno de los hombres.

¿Te diriges a ver al dueño de esta empresa? ¿Al caso eres alguien muy importante?- preguntó el joven que al parecer la miraba con asombro.

Sí me dirijo a ver a Vegeta, ¿Al caso su oficina no se encuentra en el último piso? Porque generalmente es donde están situados los buffet de los dueños, pero ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- respiró tomando aire.

No, no es por nada, es solo que conseguir una cita con el señor Vegeta es realmente difícil, se podría decir que es casi imposible.- sonrió alterado el muchacho.

¿Eres tú Bulma Briefs?- preguntó el otro caballero de estatura baja.

Sí, soy yo, ¿Me conoces?

Te he visto en una que otra revista, es un placer.- besó la mano de la muchacha.

¡Oh! El placer es mío ¿Joven?

Me llamo Krilin, él es Raddits.- señaló al otro chico el cual lo caracterizaba su cabello largo.

Ya recuerdo haberte visto en el periódico, pero a decir verdad tu belleza es aun más impresionante en persona, mi nombre es Raddits Leroy, socio de esta compañía, es un placer conocerte preciosa.- se inclinó ante la chica besando su mano.

Bulma no supo que decir ante la cortesía de aquel fino hombre, y un dato importante, dijo que era socio de la empresa Ji.- Vegeta jamás me ha contado nada sobre esto, ya me escuchará cuando lo vea.- pensó al momento de salir del ascensor.

Los tres tomaron el mismo camino.- Yo también me dirijo a ver a Vegeta, espero te reciba o yo me encargaré de que lo haga.- hablo altanero el chico de cabello largo.

La peliazul solo sonrió.

¡Alto ahí, tú no puedes estar aquí!- gritó uno de los policías que iban a penas llegando.

Bulma corrió al ver a los hombres chocando con Nappa que estaba al final del pasillo.- Ten cuidado niña.

¡Ay! Me dolió.- se quejó, pero al instante uno de los sujetos la tomo del cabello sosteniéndola firmemente por la cintura con su otro brazo.

Vamos, te sacaremos de aquí y no vuelvas a irrumpir de esa forma o iras a parar a la cárcel.- hablaba mientras la llevaba consigo de regreso por el camino.

¡Vegeta! ¡Necesito ver a Vegeta!- gritó desesperada, luego todo se le puso obscuro.

Déjenla en paz idiotas.- se entrometió Raddits apartando las sucias manos del tipo sobre la chica.

Esa mujer no puede estar aquí Raddits, vino sin permiso, se me escapó al tratar de detenerla para que no subiera.- hablo Fasha.

¿Eso es cierto Bulma?- preguntó viéndola a los ojos, pero al parecer ella tenía la mirada perdida.- ¿Bulma?

Llama a Vegeta por favor, tengo que decirle algo importante.- se zafó del brazo del muchacho que la sostenía por un hombro, intentó caminar pero cayó al piso.

Está loca, sáquenla de aquí.- ordenó la recepcionista a uno de los policías, el cual se aproximo a tomarla por el brazo.

No la toques, ella es Bulma Briefs, heredera de la más grande empresa del mundo, la Capsule Corporation.- musitó Krilin que se había mantenido al margen de todo.

Cállate, no me importa quién sea esta mujer, a esta empresa se le respeta y no puede entrar así como así, llévensela de una buena vez.- mandó decidida la mujer.

No puedes sacarla, ella pide hablar con Vegeta y eso es lo que se hará.- se interpuso Raddits ante el sujeto que arrastraba a la peliazul.

¡Suéltame imbécil!- forcejeaba la muchacha sin poder liberarse del hombre.

No te metas Raddits, Fasha tiene razón, además Vegeta tiene cosas más importantes que tratar con esta niña desequilibrada, si fuera la señorita Briefs no vestiría como lo hace, ni actuara de esa forma tan corriente.- convino Nappa apoyando a la empleada. Bulma llevaba puesto un leggins y una blusa de tela tranparente que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

¿Pero qué demonios sucede aquí?

Todos se giraron al escuchar la vos del dueño de la empresa Ji.- Si tuvieras una secretaria que atendiera tus llamadas personales no estaría tan atareada respondiendo las que van directamente a este teléfono que ahora son desviadas al central.- señaló la recepcionista el aparato que estaba en un deshabitado escritorio.- Y no se me escaparían las personas que tratan de verte a la fuerza.

¡Vegeta! ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó la peliazul buscando con su mirada perdida la vos del joven.

Es el señor Ji para ti chiquilla insolente.- interrumpió el sujeto que le sostenía las manos por la espalda a la muchacha.

¡PERO QUE IMBÉCIL ERES!- gritó furioso Vegeta asestándole un golpe en el rostro al policía.- ¡NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA SABANDIJA!

Ve… Vegeta, necesito tocarte ¿Dónde estás?- caminó lentamente colocando sus manos por delante.

Pero Vegeta, esta mujer no tiene cita para verte y no esperó a que le concediera el permiso para pasar.- se entrometió Fasha al ver la reacción de su jefe.

¡Todos ustedes están despedidos, bola de incompetentes!- se giró a ver a la peliazul.

¿Estás bien?- se puso frente a ella para que pudiera encontrarlo.

Necesito que hablemos, Cielo.- enfatizó su tono de vos en la última palabra.

¿Cielo?- repitió Raddits extrañado para luego acercarse al joven Ji.- Vegeta vengo a hablar contigo sobre las tasas de intereses en los productos.

¿Crees que es momento para eso inútil?

¿Eh?- fue lo único que contesto su socio.

Ven vamos a mi oficina.- tomo a Bulma de la mano para dirigirla hacia adentro.

Vegeta, tienes la cita con el licenciado Roshi.- lo siguió Nappa.

¡Déjame en paz insecto! Tú permitiste que trataran mal a MI mujer.

Pero yo no sabía na…

¡CÁLLATE! Es mejor que salgas de aquí antes de que te saque a patadas.- se aproximo a él peligrosamente.

Vegeta, tranquilízate no me paso nada grave, ellos tienen razón no me conocían.- hablo la joven que estaba parada mirando al lado contrario donde ellos se encontraban.

No te metas chiquilla, si no hubiera intervenido estas escorias te hubieran lanzado a la calle y en tu estado todo pudo terminar en tragedia.- dijo un poco más calmado.- Empujó a Nappa para que salieran de la oficina cerrando de golpe la puerta.

¿Por qué sales de tu casa? ¡Sabes muy bien que no debes hacerlo!

Yo, lo siento, además amanecí bien, la vista se me nubló hace un momento antes de que tu intercedieras en todo esto, lo que debe importarte es que vine para hablar contigo.- su vos era temblorosa.

Por esa razón no debes salir sola mocosa, por otra parte de qué quieres hablar si lo dejaste muy claro anoche ¿No es así?

Vegeta.- caminó en dirección a la vos.- Tomaré el tratamiento, no importa si muero, pero moriré intentando salvarme.- lo alcanzó a rozar con sus dedos.

¿Por qué has decidido eso?- preguntó abrazándola.

¡Porque no quiero morir siendo una cobarde que no lucho por su vida! No quiero quedarme ciega y luego perder la vida sin volver a verte Vegeta.- levantó su mirada buscando el rostro del joven y lo tocó acariciándole las mejías.- No quiero despertar un día queriéndote ver y aunque te tenga a mi lado no pueda hacerlo, no quiero olvidar tu rostro.- su vos se quebró y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.- No quiero morir sin poder verte una vez más, no quiero dejarte solo.- lloró sin poder contener más su llanto.

Vegeta la abrazó nuevamente.- Eso no sucederá si estoy contigo.

Si, lo sé, por eso no tengo por qué temer a lo que pueda suceder.- sonrió limpiándose las lágrimas, y sintió como los labios de él se posaban en los suyos.

¡Oh! Vegeta.- suspiró besándolo suavemente.

Llegaste justo a tiempo, el vuelo está por partir pero creo que si salimos ahora mismo llegaremos a tiempo.- dijo separándose de ella, tomó un maletín que tenía sobre el archivero y después alzó en sus brazos a la muchacha.

¡Ah! ¿Qué haces?- se sostuvo de su cuello.

No preguntes, solo sostente, bajaremos más rápido así.- descendió con ella por el ascensor hasta el primer piso donde Nappa se encontraba hablando con Fasha.

Nappa.- lo llamó su jefe.- Te dejo a cargo todo, saldré del país por unos días, yo te llamaré para darte nuevas indicaciones.

¿Pero a dónde vas?- se sorprendió al verlo con la chica en sus brazos.

No preguntes, solo limítate a obedecer y dile a todos estos insectos que dejen de mirarme así o voy a tener que despedirlos.- gruñó viendo a todos sus empleados que lo observaban extrañados por su actitud.

Eh, está bien, como tú digas ¡Ya oyeron a trabajar!- todos volvieron a lo suyo tras la orden.

Vegeta salió sin decir nada más, subieron a su coche y al llegar al aeropuerto dejó el auto en uno de los estacionamientos privados para su cuidado, llegaron hasta la línea de abordaje entregando los boletos que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos internos de su saco, tuvieron una pequeña discusión con una de las servidoras que alegaba que ya el tiempo había concluido y que el avión estaba por despegar, pero al hacerle ver quién era él en seguida el gerente lo hiso pasar junto con la peliazul, el hombre se disculpó por los inconvenientes causados por la trabajadora.

La peliazul durmió durante todo el viaje, Vegeta estaba más que fastidiado, doce horas después de esa pesadilla estaban aterrizando en tierras estadounidenses, el maldito viaje le había causado náuseas una y otra vez. Despertó a la peliazul que aun seguía sin poder ver lo que ya estaba preocupándolo más, lo empleados se encontraban preparándose para que los pasajeros bajen y sean recibidos por la vista que brinda el maravilloso aeropuerto John F. Kennedy, bajaron y él pidió un taxi para que los trasladaran a un hotel. Media hora después se hallaban pidiendo reservación en el Mandarín Oriental, uno de los más lujosos y costosos hoteles 5 estrellas en la Gran Manzana, pidió estancia para una semana.

Subieron hasta la habitación 120 que les fue asignada, era una suit realmente hermosa, entraron y Vegeta en seguida se quitó el fastidioso saco y la corbata que lo estaban asfixiando desde el inicio.

Dime como es.- escuchó decir a la muchacha.

Vegeta la miró, había de ser duro para ella estar ahí sin poder apreciar nada de lo que había a su alrededor, se acercó a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos por atrás de la cintura.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?- le habló al oído.

Descríbeme el lugar.- pidió aguantando no romper el llanto frente a él.

No necesitas que te lo describa, tú sola puedes descubrirlo.- contestó sereno con sus labios muy cerca del cuello de la peliazul que sentía como el aliento de él golpeaba contra su sensible piel en esa zona.

¿Cómo podría hacer eso Vegeta? ¡No ves que soy una maldita ciega! Claro, tú puedes ver.- gritó tratando de alejarse pero él no lo permitió, la aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo.

La condujo hasta quedar frente a una de las paredes, tomó la mano de la peliazul posándola en la superficie de ésta, él mantuvo su mano sobre la de ella.- Siente, toca, debes saber que no solo con tus ojos puedes ver, también puedes llegar a ver por medio de tus otros sentidos, con tu corazón.

Bulma sintió como un balde de agua fría calló sobre ella, no esperaba que Vegeta le dijera esas palabras tan llenas de calidez, es cierto, la egoísta había sido ella porque a pesar de que él no fuera el que está sufriendo la enfermedad había tratado por todos los medios de ayudarla, de hacerla feliz, de amarla mientras viva.

La peliazul deslizó su mano por la pared sintiendo la textura en sus dedos.

¿De qué color te imaginas que es?

Ella cerró sus ojos y se concentró mientras que con las yemas de los dedos trataba de descifrar aquello, sonrió por alguna razón.- Lo siento como color marfil.- le dijo al avanzar por uno de los costados, Vegeta la tomó ahora por las caderas caminando atrás de ella.

Si, es de ese color.- una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en sus labios.- Ahora dime ¿Qué es esto?- se alejó un momento y regresó colocándole un objeto en las manos a la muchacha.

Ella comenzó a tocarlo, abrió más sus ojos como queriendo poder ver que era.- ¿Es… es un portarretratos?

Si, y a que no sabes que fotografía tiene colocada.- sonrió aun más de manera divertida.

No sabría decirte.- siguió analizándolo con sus manos.

Ahí estas tu conmigo, acostada en la cama de mi departamento.- contestó al recordar sus intenciones con esa foto, pensó que algún día podía utilizarla para sacar provecho chantajeando a la mujer, pero todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron el día en que descubrió que ella significaba para él más que un juego.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios tomaste esta fotografía? Y Encima la trajiste contigo.- dijo con molestia frunciendo el ceño.

Bueno, eso ya es pasado, ahora solo quiero dártela.

No se la habrás enseñado a Yamsha ¿Cierto?

No seas tonta mujer, esa sabandija excavó su tumba con sus propias acciones.

¿Por qué me la das?

No la quiero, tu sola sin necesidad de obligarte te entregaste a mi.- se echó a reír de una manera que muy contadas veces lo hacía.

Eres un idiota Vegeta.- caminó lentamente pero tropezó con la mesa de centro.

Ten cuidado mujer.- se acercó a ella.

No me toques, puedo valerme por mi misma.- se incorporó dejando el portarretratos en la mesita y siguió su camino.- Solo dime en qué dirección ir, necesito acostumbrarme.

¿A dónde quieres que te dirija?

A la recámara, quiero descansar.

Camina a la derecha, pero ten cuidado que hay un escalón, luego sigue unos seis pasos más y gira a la izquierda, no te detengas y estarás dentro de la habitación, dirígete hacia la derecha nuevamente y ahí está la cama.- fue tras ella mientras le detalla cada paso.

Cuando llegó se sintió muy bien, no fue mucha la ayuda que requirió, se sentó en la cama, estaba realmente suave y deliciosa.- ¿Sigues ahí Vegeta?- preguntó al sentir un gran silencio, esperó por la respuesta pero no obtuvo nada, se paró y dio un par de pasos al frente.

Vegeta responde por favor ¿Dónde estás?- retrocedió nuevamente.- Maldito me dejó sola.- susurró comenzando a desvestirse, cuando se encontró solo en ropa interior se despojó del sostén acostándose luego boca abajo sobre la cama, de pronto apreció como esta se hundía del lado derecho y sintió una palmada sobre sus glúteos.

¡Ahh!- chilló asustada.

Te ves deliciosa mujer, es excitante ver cómo te desnudas.- susurró el joven en su oído.

Ella se giró buscándolo, él se acomodó y la peliazul acurrucó su cabeza sobre su pecho.

Eres tan cálido.- murmuró acariciándole el pecho desnudo, seguramente se había quitado la ropa mientras la observaba.

Mañana a primera hora iremos a ver al médico que te tratará.- hablo con su habitual tono serio.

¿Ya tenemos una cita?- preguntó desconcertada.

Tengo todo previsto, conozco a alguien que sé que te podrá ayudar.- le dio un beso en la mejía y la abrazó fuerte.

Bulma buscó sus labios y le dio un beso profundo, estar con él en esos momentos de su vida es lo mejor que le ha podido pasar.- Tengo miedo.- susurró con vos temerosa.

Él se separó de ella acariciándole una de sus mejías.-Todo estará bien, ahora duérmete, es muy noche.- la arropó con una sábana, se quedó mirando fijamente aquel bello rostro.- No permitiré que nada malo te pase, haré lo que sea por ti mujer y eso incluye quedarme sin mis ojos para que tú puedas llegar a ver.- pensó para después acostarse a su lado.

* * *

><p><strong>RinPink Susaiyajin: <strong>Decidí ponerle un poco más de ¿Drama? Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo que es el más largo que he escrito en toda la historia de todos mis capítulos de todos mis fic :/

Wiiii por fin Bulma aceptó tratarse, ahora la cosa es ¿Será muy tarde para comenzar con el tratamiento? ¿Encontraran una cura que salve sus ojos? ¿Por qué Fasha actúa de esa forma cuanto se refiere a Vegeta? ¿Vegeta le donará sus ojos a Bulmita para que ella pueda ver?

Quise escribir a un Vegeta más dulce y tierno, Bulmita se lo merece :3

Gracias por sus reviews:

**CarXx: **Deseo cumplido, Bulmis aceptó tratarse.

**Yushi Cerisier: **Yamsha aparecerá en otros capítulos más adelante donde lo odiaras aun más jajaja El Dr. Briefs siempre será un padre consentidor, me encanta su actitud jeje, gracias por comentar linda, besitos.

**Marilu Moreno: **Todas queremos ser Bulmita, que suerte tiene la muy maldita, tiene a Vegeta y yo no u.u

**Nyu chan: **Ya viste que si aceptó, gracias por leer y comentar.

**Loca x vos: **No dejaré de escribir, lo haré por ustedes que siempre me comentan jijiji

**Sonia safiro: **Uy niña que desaparecida te has dado woow me encuentro totalmente desolada sin mi amiga jum!

**BBrieffs: **Que bueno que te gusto mi historia verás lo que este par (Yamsha y Maron) harán en los próximos capítulos, jeje espero te guste este nuevo cap, abrazos.

**Juniver: **Saluditos nena, ufff que bien que mi fic te enamoró jeje espero mantenerte atrapada hasta el final que ya más o menos lo he pensado jiji :p besitos.

**Aisssj: **Aquí está el nuevo cap que espero te lo hayas devorado completo jeje deja tu reviews ;)

No se olviden de dejar sus preciosos REVIEWS. Los quiero Chain n.n


End file.
